Un cambio inesperado
by RGG
Summary: Brennan decide adoptar a Andy, y pasas muchas cosas y la historia varia , en esta historia también hay drama
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Una prueba inesperada **

Durante la madrugada a en un departamento de Washington había una chica que descansaba en su sofá cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltada fue haber quien era.

-buenas noches huesos-dijo Booth

-que haces aquí a estas horas-dijo Brennan bostezando

-cámbiate y ponte el abrigo tenemos un caso-dijo Booth entrando al departamento

Después de un rato de trayecto llegaron a la escena del crimen

-huesos que tenemos aquí –pregunto Booth mientras apuntaba al cadáver

-mujer 20 y pocos años a dado a luz –dijo Brennan mirando a Booth

Mientras ella hablaba Booth se dirigía a la parte trasera del coche al abrir el capo descubrió una bolsa de bebe y escucho un llanto

-has odio eso-pregunto Booth

-no no he oído nada –dijo Brennan

Se volvió a escuchar un llanto

-dejad todos lo que estéis haciendo silencio –dijo Booth andando hacia un árbol

En las ramas de un árbol estaba situado una sillita de bebe con un bebe

-trae una escalera rápido –dijo Booth aun bombero que pasaba

En seguida los bomberos le hicieron caso en cuestión de momentos el bebe estaba en brazos de Booth

-huesos hay que cambiarle el pañal huele mal -dijo Booth haciendo un mueca

-yo no se cambiar pañales tu eres el que tiene un hijo así que tu se lo cambias-dijo Brennan

-dame polvos de talco-dijo Booth

-Booth no hay polvos de talco pero he encontrado una llave-le dijo Brennan a Booth

-huesos quédate con el bebe mientras se lo voy a pedir halos -dijo Booth

-espera Booth yo no se cuidar de un bebe-dijo Brennan

-solo vigílalo y que no se caiga –dijo Booth

-ya e vuelto –dijo Booth con un bote en la mano-donde esta la llave huesos

-la e dejado junto al bebe en tu chaqueta-dijo Brennan

-huesos no esta se la ha debido tragar-dijo Booth alarmado

-entonces que hacemos –pregunto Brennan

-bueno pos se viene con nosotros no nos queda otra a que si tu te vienes con huesos y con migo- dijo Booth poniendo voz de niño pequeño y mirando hacia el bebe

-huesos coge la bolsa tenemos que pasar por una farmacia a comprar cosas para el bebe-dijo Booth

Depuse de pasar por varias farmacias de guardia ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban barios chupetes, un par de biberones, un bote de formula y agua mineral

-Booth a donde vamos-pregunto Brennan

- a mi apartamento a coger un traje limpio para mañana y luego a tu departamento a dormir-dijo Booth


	2. Biberones y camisas

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Biberones y camisas**

Al llegar al apartamento Brennan Booth dejo la sillita del bebe en el suelo, Brennan se fue a la cocina a dejar la bolsa de las compras que habían echo.

-huesos hay que hacer un biberón-dijo Booth mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata

-ya voy Booth por que te estas cambiando en medio del salón-dijo Brennan entre risas

-no me estoy cambiando me estoy quitando la chaqueta y la corbata por que estoy

Incomodo –dijo Booth sentándose en el sofá

-toma -dijo Brennan alargando la mano

-no no huesos le vas a dar el biberón a tu-dijo Booth sacando al bebe de su sillita

-yo no se hacer eso-protesto Brennan

-yo te enseñare- dijo Booth sentándose con las piernas abiertas- ven siéntate conmigo aquí-

-Haver huesos coge al bebe recuéstate con tu espalda en mi pecho- dijo Booth

-así esta bien Booth-pregunto Brennan con temor

-si huesos ahora sube un poco la cabecita del bebe en tu brazo y dale el biberón-dijo Booth mirando por en cima del hombro de Brennan

Enseguida el bebe empezó a tomarse el biberón

-Booth donde va a dormir el bebe-pregunto Brennan mirando al bebe

-en tu cama contigo –dijo Booth

- y tu-dijo Brennan con cierto temor

-yo dormiré en el sofá-dijo Booth acariciando el brazo de Brennan

-no eso puede ser malo para tu espalda -le reprendió Brennan

-huesos no te preocupes mi espalda estará bien-dijo Booth tratando de convencerla

-Booth el bebe ya ha acabado-dijo Brennan retirando el biberón dejándolo en la mesita

-vale pues ahora lo tienes que poner a eructar-dijo Booth agarrando un trapo del sofá

-haber ponte esto en el hombro así muy bien y ahora dale gocecitos suaves en la espalda bien lo haces bien –dijo Booth animándola

El bebe eructo pero Booth no estaba preparado y le mancho toda la camisa

-huesos levántate –dijo Booth

-por que- dijo Brennan protestando por que estaba cómoda apoyada contra el

-por que si no te levantas te llenaras la camiseta de vomito de bebe y te puedo asegurar que no es agradable-dijo Booth haciendo una mueca por el olor

Brennan al oír la palabra vomito se levanto tan rápido como pudo con el bebe

Mientras tanto Booth se estaba quitando la camisa

-pero Booth que haces –dijo Brennan mirándole el torso

-no querrás que me quede con el vomito del bebe no ha seme olvidaba se llama Andy –dijo Booth mientra se acercaba a ella estaba a punto de besarla cuando la risa de Andy inundo la habitación eso hizo que los dos se separaran de golpe

-huesos se hace tarde lo mejor será que vallas a dormir con el bebe –dijo Booth tirando la camisa a un barreño con agua

-si si será mejor que valla a la habitación –tartamudeo Brennan

-Booth como voy a dormir para que no se caiga el bebe –pregunto Brennan

-haber ves a la cama del resto me encargo yo-dijo Booth mientras que la empujaba a la habitación

Brennan se tumbo a su lado habitual de la cama Booth dejo al bebe a su lado mientras iba poniendo cojines al lado contrario para que no se cayera.

**Ala mañana siguiente pasara algo que creéis que pasara?**


	3. Llantos y vecinos

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Llantos y vecinos **

Brennan dormía placidamente con el bebe en su cama cuando un llanto insoportable la despertó enseguida se oyeron unos pasos que iban a la habitación

-huesos te ha despertado –dijo Booth mientras se arrimaba a la cama

-Booth el bebe esta al otro lado si sigues acercándote te vas a dar con la mesita-dijo Brennan bostezando

-mierda –grito Booth por que se había dado-huesos podías haberme avisado antes-protesto

-Booth no sabía por donde ibas asta que no as llegado asta la mesita-dijo Brennan

El llanto del bebe continuaba

-y ahora que hacemos porque llora si ha comido le hemos sacado los gases y le as cambiado el pañal-dijo Brennan saliendo de la cama

-huesos es un bebe los bebes solo lloran comen y hacen popo –dijo Booth poniendo voz de bebe

-Booth por que estas en ropa interior pregunto –Brennan mirándole a los ojos

-me e dejado el pijama en casa por las prisas y no iba a dormir en traje asi que me e puesto cómodo

El timbre de la puerta de Brennan sonó

-quien abre- pregunto Booth

-como tu estas en ropa interior y se te dan mejor los bebes abro yo –dijo Brennan poniéndose una bata y saliendo de la habitación

Al abrir la puerta Brennan se encontró con medio edificio delante de ella

-que pasa -pregunto Brennan

-que desde su piso se oyen ruidos y no nos dejan dormir-se quejo un grupo de madres divorciadas

-huesos que pasa –dijo Booth mientras se acercaba por el pasillo sujetando al bebe a la altura de su pecho ya dormido

Mientras tanto al grupo de mujeres se le caía la baba por ver semejante imagen a un atractivo agente federal en ropa interior cogiendo a un bebe tiernamente

-lo as dormido- dijo Brennan feliz

-si huesos esta dormido y si nos disculpan nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo-después de esas palabras Booth cerro la puerta y se fue con Brennan a la habitación

-huesos me voy a quedar a dormir en tu cama la espalda me esta matando de dormir en el sofá –dijo Booth dejando al bebe mientras se tumbaba

Brennan estaba tan cansada que solo asintió y apago la luz pensando" esta noche va a ser muy movidita".

**Comentarios conclusiones teorías algo que queráis que pase gracias por todos los comentarios ahora responderé a vuestras preguntas**

**serie-bones:no Booth y Brennan no estan juntos a lo mejor en un futuro tal vez**


	4. Citas olvidadas

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Citas olvidadas**

En un apartamento de Washington había una pareja que dormía en una cama junto a un bebe eso es lo que pensaría cual quier persona al ver la escena pensaría que era una familia, pero era diferente el obre que yacía a brazado a la mujer era su compañero de trabajo , la mujer que dormía abrazada al torso del hombre era su compañera ella dirá para describir la situación que era por que los humanos buscaban en calor de otro ser para sentirse protegido y el bebe no era hijo de ninguno era el hijo de una victima de asesinato a la que estaban cuidando por que se había tragado una llave. Pero esa escena tan tranquila la perturbo el sonido del despertador el hombre alargo la mano y lo apago la mujer seguía durmiendo, el para ponerse mas cómodo intento poner su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer, pero solo consiguió despertarla por que froto su barba contra el pálido cuello de ella.

-buenos días Huesos-dijo Booth

-buenos días Booth deberías afeitarte-dijo Brennan tocándose el cuello

-que tal as dormido-le pregunto Booth lanzándole una sonrisa con encanto

-salvo por los llantos de Andy, los biberones y los cambios de pañales bastante bien-respondió-Brennan mirándole a los ojos

-pero si tu no as cambiado ningún pañal –dijo Booth

-pero cada vez que tu te movías para levantarte me despertabas se quejo –Brennan

Ellos iban a seguir con las discusión pero entonces el gorgoteo de un bebe que se acababa de despertar les hizo callar

-mira parece que se a despertado nuestro pequeño gran hombre dijo Booth pasando un brazo por encima de la cintura de Brennan para tocar al pequeño

-Booth que haces chillo Brennan como sigas girándote me vas a chafar –dijo Brennan por que prácticamente Booth para ponerle el chupete al bebe estaba encima de ella

-tiene hambre- dijo Booth al ver que el bebe se chupaba la mano

-yo le hago el biberón mientras tu te das una ducha –dijo amablemente Brennan

-vale te acuerdas como se daba el biberón huesos-dijo Booth levantándose de mala gana por que estaba muy agusto abrazado a su compañera

-si -digo Brennan mientras se ponía una bata y cogía al bebe

Mientras que Booth se duchaba Brennan dejo al bebe en una manta extendida en el suelo mientras que hacia el biberón

Booth después de un rato salio de la ducha con una toalla a la cintura

-Huesos vete a dar una ducha yo me encargo de Andy-dijo Booth pasándose una mano por su cabello mojado

Brennan solo asintió por que la imagen que tenia delante de su compañero con solo una toalla en su cintura la tenia sin palabras, Brennan se giro y se fue directa al baño

Mientras que Brennan se duchaba el timbre sonó Booth aún no se había vestido por que estaba vigilando al bebe que se acababa de dormir Booth lo estaba dejando en la cama con cojines a su alrededor para que no se cayera fue abrir y se encontró con Ángela Montenegro al otro lado de la puerta

-Booth que haces en cas de mi amiga y con solo una toalla puesta donde esta Brennan-dijo Ángela

-Huesos esta en la ducha-dijo Booth

-Así que os estabais duchando juntos pregunto interesada Ángela

-no no Ángela no es lo que tu crees –dijo Booth negando con la cabeza

Brennan salio de la ducha se vistió puso la bata y fue hacia a la puerta

-Ángela que haces aquí –pregunto Brennan

-Bren no te acuerdas que hoy íbamos a ir a correr, yo también me olvidaría si estuviera con semejante bombón-dijo Ángela sonriendo –bueno me voy no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo hablando con migo cuando puedes hacer cosas mas interesantes luego ya me contaras –dijo Ángela poniendo un tono pícaro al final

Cuando Ángela se fue Booth cerro la puerta

-Booth creo que será mejor que te vistas vas a coger frío- dijo Brennan

-si Huesos voy a vestirme -dijo el caminando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta del cuarto

Cuando salio de la habitación la mesa estaba puesta con un exquisito desayuno había: frutas, tostadas y huevos fritos

-que bien huele-dijo Booth sentándose

-sabe mejor –dijo Brennan sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de naranja

- me podría acostumbrar a esto –dijo Booth mientras agarraba una tostada

-donde esta el bebe-pregunto Brennan

-esta en tu dormitorio durmiendo-dijo Booth

-que tarde es-exclamo Brennan al ver la hora-voy a llegar tarde al laboratorio

-y yo al FBI-dijo Booth

Después de desayunar pusieron al pequeño en su sillita y se fueron hacia el Jeffersonian

**Dejad comentarios tardare mucho mas en actualizar cualquier historia por que demtro de un par de días comienzo las clases de nuevo **

**YessiEv**** : **yo si fuera su vecina al ver eso también la envidiaría

**sukatao**** :**de que episodio de Angel hablas es que yo no lo vi me puedes decir el nombre del capitulo para verlo

**ale2695: **creo que lo de Ángela a sido incomodo tu que opinas?

**Anonybones: **creo que todos piensan que son pareja


	5. Llamadas y errores

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Llamadas y errores **

Cuando Booth y Brennan se disponían a salir del departamento para ir al Jeffersonian el móvil de Booth sonó, como él estaba cambiándole el pañal a Andy para evitar parar a medio camino contesto Brennan a su teléfono

-teléfono del agente Booth al habla la Dra. Temperance Brennan-dijo Brennan

-soy Rebecca, la madre de Parker le puedes decir a Seeley que se ponga-preguntó Rebecca extrañada porque había contestado Brennan

-si un momento ahora se pone-dijo Brennan caminando por el pasillo camino a la habitación

-Booth te llama Rebecca ponte-dijo Brennan pasándole el teléfono

-Huesos vístelo tú –dijo Booth antes de hablar con Rebecca

-Que quieres Bec –pregunto Booth

-Seeley, te puedes quedar con Parker el resto de semana es que mañana me tengo que ir por trabajo –pregunto Rebecca jugueteando con su cabello

-claro pero lo puedes traer al departamento de Huesos-le dijo Booth

-no hay problema pero como que te estas quedando con Brennan?-pregunto Rebecca

-luego te lo explico, que llegamos tarde-dijo Booth colgando el teléfono

Cuando estaban en la SUV de Booth el teléfono de él volvió a sonar, puso el manos libres y contesto

-Booth-contesto enfadado

-Agente Booth lo quiero a usted y a la doctora Brennan en 10 minutos en mi despacho-dijo Hacker enfadado

Cuando llegaron al FBI todo el mundo se giraba para verlos Brennan llevaba él bebe, Booth llevaba la sillita y la bolsa con las cosas del bebe

Booth pico a la puerta enseguida se escuchó la enfadada voz del subdirector Andrew Hacker

-pasad y tomad asiento-dijo Hacker enfadado

Brennan y Booth se sentaron cada uno en una silla Brennan seguía con Andy

-que pasa señor –dijo Booth mirándole directamente a los ojos

-ustedes dos no lo saben-pregunto Hacker en tono sarcástico

-no, no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa- le respondió Brennan

-ustedes dos desde cuando tienen un hijo-dijo Hacker señalando a Andy que se reía

-señor usted se equivoca- intento decir Booth pero fue interrumpido por la puerta

-Agente Hacker se puede saber en qué mierda está pensando –dijo un muy molesto Cullen

-señor no ves que el agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan han tenido un hijo-dijo Hacker muy seguro

-Hacker usted no sabe que la Dra. Brennan nunca ha tenido hijos –dijo Cullen cogiendo a Andy

-pero señor y él bebe –tartamudeo Hacker

-él bebe lo están cuidando porque su madre ha sido asesinada y él bebe se ha tragado una prueba-dijo Cullen mientras le hacía carantoñas a Andy

-señor nos podemos ir- pregunto Booth a Cullen

-claro que os podéis marchar, pero si necesitan una niñera mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de cuidar al pequeño –dijo Hacker dándole él bebe a Brennan

-Cullen le apetecería a usted y a su esposa venir a cenar esta noche-le pregunto Brennan

-Claro, pero por favor llámame solo Sam-dijo Cullen

-de acuerdo Sam –dijo Hacker

-no para usted soy el señor Cullen o el director después de semejante error estoy pensando en quitarle el sueldo durante una semana-dijo Cullen

-Vamos Huesos que te tengo que dejar en el Jeffersonian –dijo Booth abriendo la puerta

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian Ángela les estaba esperando en el despacho de Brennan


	6. Presentaciones y planes

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Presentaciones y planes **

Antes de llegar al Jeffersonian Booth recibió otra llamada de Rebecca diciéndole que si podía dejar a Parker en el Jeffersonian después del colegio. Como Booth estaba hablando con Rebecca Brennan fue al despacho con la bolsa de Andy. Al llegar le esperaba Ángela y Cam

-que llevas en esa bolsa-pregunto Ángela

-por que llega tarde doctora Brennan –pregunto Cam

-por que hemos estado en el FBI por que Hacker quería hablar con nosotros-dijo Brennan

En ese momento entro Booth con Andy

-quien es ese bebe-pregunto Cam

-es vuestro hijo habéis tenido un hijo y no nos lo habéis dicho – pregunto Ángela

Andy reía ante la escena que presenciaba

-no no es nuestro hijo es el hijo de la victima de asesinato que atraído esta mañana –dijo Booth dándole el bebe a Brennan

-y entonces por que estabas esta mañana tigre en casa de Bren con solo una toalla a la cintura pregunto Ángela

-Booth ayer por la noche me estaba ayudando a cuidar al bebe y se quedo a dormir –les aclaro Brennan

- yo me voy al FBI os paso a buscar a la hora del almuerzo –dijo Booth con la cara roja

-Ángela puedes llevarte al bebe para verificar que se a tragado una llave-le ordeno Brennan

-como que se a tragado una llave –prácticamente gritaron Cam y Ángela

-es una historia muy larga y esta noche no he dormido mucho-dijo Brennan bostezando

-como que no as dormido mucho- pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-yo me llevo al bebe para verificar lo de la llave –dijo Cam

Cam se fue con el bebe

-Ángela Booth y yo solo dormimos juntos anoche no hicimos nada-dijo Brennan sentándose en el sofá

-si tu dices eso Bren yo te creo me voy a ver al bebe-dijo Ángela saliendo del despacho

Mientras tanto en la plataforma forense

-haber con esto sabremos si se a tragado la llave o si le han acusado en falso-dijo Hodgins cogiendo un detector de metales

Le paso el detector mientras Andy reía

-si no le han puesto una prótesis de cadera se ha tragado la llave-dijo Cam riéndose

-hazlo otra vez le gusta –dijo Ángela

Hodgins le volvió a pasar el detector de metales entonce llego Brennan

-por que no estas examinando a la victima Zack-pregunto Brennan

-por que esta el bebe presente y se le quedaría en la memoria –contesto Ángela

-vale pues entonces llévatelo a tu despacho mientras nosotros trabajamos –dijo Brennan

Ángela se fue con Andy, Brennan y Zack examinaban a la victima

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Ángela, había puesto un gran lienzo en blanco en el suelo, para pintar con Andy, agarro un bote de pintura azul mojo una de sus manos en el bote y la puso sobre el lienzo, enseguida Andy la imito

-Andy sabes que tu, Brennan y yo iremos de compras y te compraremos ropita y juguetes mucho juguetes también vendrán, Hodgins y Booth, Hodgins por que tiene un tarjeta de crédito sin limite y Booth bueno alguien tendrá que llevar las bolsas no-dijo divertida Ángela

Andy aplaudió ante la idea.

**Bueno aquí nos quedamos la última vez ahora el próximo capítulo será el nuevo**


	7. Murales y desayunos

**Como ya sabéis se me borraron las historias así que la vuelvo a colgar**

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Murales y desayunos **

Un rato después Brennan entro al despacho de Ángela que Andy estaba gateando por en cima del papel dejando huellas Ángela en un momento de descuido de Brennan mojo sus manos y las puso en el dibujo Brennan comenzó a reír cuando Cam y Hodgins escucharon las risas entraron y Ángela les dijo que dejaran su huellas ellos también en el papel

Booth llego al Jeffersonian dos horas después

-huesos donde estas?-pregunto

Brennan salio de su despacho con el escucha bebes

-huesos con eso pareces toda una madraza-dijo Booth en tono burlón

-vamos Hodgins quiere decirnos algo-dijo Brennan caminando hacia Hodgins

-he encontrado partículas, iba a seguir hablando pero le interrumpió en llanto de Andy

-huesos no vas -le pregunto Booth a Brennan

-no vas tú, tú eres el papa del niño-dijo Brennan

-el papa dices pero si tu puedes ser mama y papa a la vez-dijo Booth

Llego Ángela con el bebe en brazos y con una fotografía

-haber como sigáis así pediré la custodia –dijo Ángela en tono burlón

Ángela le dio el bebe a bren

-quien es la de la imagen-pregunto Booth

-es su madre contesto –Brennan

-la echa de menos dijo-Booth al ver la cara del bebe –huesos vamos al Royal Diner a desayunar

Llegaron al Royal Diner, Booth llevaba la bolsa y Brennan al bebe

-que les pongo-les pregunto su camarera habitual

-yo quiero café tarta y patatas fritas-dijo Booth

-yo quiero zumo y un bol de frutas-dijo Brennan

-y quien es ese pequeño tan guapo-dijo la camarera señalando a Andy

-lo estamos cuidando –dijeron Booth y Brennan a la vez

Después de desayunar Booth dejo a Brennan en el Jeffersonian y luego se fue al FBI


	8. Compras y cena

**Capitulo nuevo! en este capitulo me a ayudado una miga mia **

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama **

**Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy**

**Compras y cena**

17:00 h entrada Jeffersonian .Por la puerta entraban un niño rubio muy conocido por todos y su madre.

-Hola Maika!-dijo Parker

-Hola señorito Parker! A clase de ciencias? –dijo Maika el guardia

-No, vengo a quedarme con mi padre!-contesto el niño todo emocionado

-Venga Parker espabila que voy a llegar tarde a la reunión –le dijo Rebeca

-Hasta luego Maika! –le dijo el niño saludando con la mano

A lo que el guardia respondió con un saludo igual y siguió con su vigilancia. Mientras Parker y Rebeca iban entrando en el laboratorio el cual el niño ya conocía como la palma de su mano

-Papa! Grito Parker

-Parker no grites! –Le dijo Rebeca

Y apareció Ángela con un bebe en brazos al oír la voz del niño al que adoraba como si fuera su sobrino.

-Hey pequeño Booth!-dijo Ángela

-Donde está mi padre Ángela? Vengo a quedarme mi mama tiene que irse a una reunión importante-le dijo Parker con cara extraña al ver él bebe que Ángela llevaba en brazos

-Ángela te importa si te lo dejo a ti y luego se valla con Seeley que lo cuidara todo lo que queda de semana el .Tengo una reunión muy importante y ya llego tarde y mañana me voy por negocios.-dijo Rebecca

-Booth y Brennan ahora no está pero yo me quedo encantada de ser la niñera –dijo feliz Ángela

-muchas gracias me voy que tengo prisa-dijo Rebecca saliendo

En el despacho de Ángela

-Ángela quien es ese bebe-pregunto Parker curioso

-se llama Andy, es un bebe que perdió a su mama, es de un caso que está investigando tu padre con Brennan-dijo Ángela

-así es como mi hermano pequeño -pregunto Parker

-más o menos Parker porque Brennan tiene su custodia hasta que acaben el caso -dijo Ángela

-genial sabes cuándo volverán papa y huesos-pregunto Parker

-Pues no tengo ni idea Parker, que tal si vamos a ver a Hodgins y sus bichos-dijo Ángela

-bien vamos! oye Ángela si Andy se queda con hueso crees que me podré quedar con ella para jugar con él?-dijo Parker

-Supongo Parker porque esta mañana cuando fui a buscar a Brennan tú padre estaba allí!-dijo Ángela

-y que hacia papa allí-pregunto Parker

-Supongo que ayudar a Bren porque tú padre entiende de niños -dijo Ángela

-y si nos quedamos allí donde dormirá papa huesos solo tiene dos habitaciones-pregunto Parker

-Pues ni idea Parker porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo por ahí vienen -dijo Ángela

Parker fue corriendo hacia Booth

-hola campeón -dijo Booth

-Papa Papa! Vamos a casa de Huesos con Andy? Ángela me dijo que esta mañana estabas allí, podemos! -dijo Parker

-no se campeón eso se lo tienes que preguntar a huesos-dijo Booth

-Huesos podemos quedarnos en tu casa yo te quiero ayudar a cuidar de Andy! Podemos Podemos?-dijo Parker

-claro si está bien con tu padre por mi perfecto-dijo Brennan

-No se huesos si es buena idea, no quiero que Parker piense cosas que no son!-dijo Booth

-que va a pensar Booth él sabe de sobras que solo somos compañeros y tú sabes que yo no puedo con Andy sola-dijo Brennan

-bueno si no hay más remedio, nos quedaremos y te echaremos una mano, pero tengo que pasar por casa a por las cosas de Parker y ropa para cambiarme-dijo Booth

-ok no hay problema puedes pasar antes de la cena con Cullen y su esposa-dijo Brennan

-ostras la cena con Cullen, no me acordaba!-dijo Booth

-papa donde dormirás en casa de huesos solo hay dos habitaciones -dijo Parker

-en el sofá Parker en el sofá, porque si tu ocupas la cama de la habitación de invitados pues en el sofá Parker!-dijo Booth

-Booth eso es malo para tu espalda-dijo Brennan

-y que quieres Huesos que compartamos la cama y confundamos más al niño además tú la compartes con Andy-dijo Booth

- no o si pero tú puedes dormir con Andy en la cama y yo en el sofá-dijo Brennan

-no huesos tu cama es tuya y no pienso quitártela-dijo Booth

-por que anoche no te fuiste a la habitación de invitados -pregunto Brennan

-Porque no tienes ni idea de niños Huesos por eso -dijo Booth

-y que tiene que ver que yo no sepa de niños para que compartamos ayer cama y hoy no-pregunto Brennan

-déjalo huesos compartiremos la cama! Creo en el trastero guardo la vieja cuna de Parker-dijo Booth

-no, no hace falta si no quieres puedes dormir en el sofá-dijo Brennan

-Huesos no te enfades! No me importa dormir en la cama pero te lo vuelvo a decir no quiero confundir más al niño!-dijo Booth

- a que niño no quieres confundir-pregunto Brennan

-pues a Parker a cuál va a ser! Andy todavía es muy pequeño para enterarse de según qué cosas!-dijo Booth

-a Booth tráete el pijama que no se te olvide he -dijo Brennan

-lo se huesos lo sé, vamos Parker! Vamos a casa y luego iremos a la casa huesos-dijo Booth

-y quien se queda con Andy-pregunto Brennan

-Ya me lo llevo yo,-Ángela pásame a ese pequeñajo anda-dijo Booth

-Booth no tienes llaves de casa-dijo Brennan

-no importa se supone que estarás allí no? hay que preparar la cena para los Cullen-dijo Booth

-si pero Booth tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para Andy y comida -dijo Brennan

-a ver cuánto rato tenemos para todo eso? Por qué ir de compras con mujeres es un nunca acabar!-dijo Booth

Ángela mira el reloj tardaremos como dos horas

-Hodgins Cam vamos de compras tú pagas Hodgins -dijo Ángela

-o dios esta mujer me quiere arruinar -le dijo hodgins a booth

-venga Hodgins no te quejes, si te sobra el dinero! -le dijo Booth

-muy gracioso como tú no pagas-dijo hodgins

Salieron los 5 adultos y los dos niños en dirección al parking dl laboratorio a coger sus coches para ir al centro comercial más cercano

Las tres mujeres iban delante seguida d los dos varones adultos y un ilusionado Parker empujando el carro de Andy

Cabo de hora y media booth y hodgins iban cargados de bolsas y ya cansados decidieron sentarse en una cafetería a tomarse un café y los niños un zumo, las mujeres enfrascadas en su mundo lo comprendieron y siguieron sus compras en el súper para la cena en casa de brennan para los cullen

Cuando terminaron todas las compras Booth y Brennan se dirigieron al apartamento de esta no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros y dándoles las gracias por la ayuda y ofrecindoles una invitación a cenar para otro día

Los chicos Booth acompañados de Brennan y Andy se dirigieron al apartamento de la antropóloga a prepararlo todo para la cena,

Al llegar Booth ayudo a Brenn a colocar todo mientras Parker entretenía a Andy.

-Bueno Hueso me llevo a Parker, vamos a mi apartamento a por las cosas, quieres que me lleve a Andy o podrás tu sola?-dijo Booth

-creo que puedo me tengo que ir aconstrumbando -dijo brennna

-Vale como quieras, yo diría q este pequeñajo necesita un baño y acostarse un rato esta cansadito-dijo booth con voz de bebe

-booth el baño después de cenar porque si no se manchara-dijo brennan

vemos en un rato-dijo Booth e inconscientemente le dio un sencillo beso a Brennan en los labios

-booth pero que haces y luego dices que no confunda a Parker ahora quien le confunde-dijo Brennan

-perdona Huesos ha sido un acto reflejo no volverá a pasar-dijo Booth saliendo de apartamento llevado a Parker d la mano en dirección a la camioneta

- de eso ya hablaremos luego le dijo brennan a Andy

Andy reía de las gracias de Brennan

Brennan se dispuso a hacer la cena para los cullen mientras cargaba a Andy en su cadera y esperaba a q los chicos booth volvieran

En el departamento de booth

-papa porque le has dado un beso a huesoso si solo sois compañeros-pregunto Parker

-Parker ha sido un acto reflejo ni siquiera lo he pensado me salió de forma natural-dijo booth

-de forma natural y por qué de forma natural si vosotros no estáis juntos-pregunto Parker

-no se Parker, déjate de preguntas y tira para la ducha mientras preparo las mochilas-dijo Booth

-no me puedo duchar en casa de huesos-pregunto Parker

-Parker tenemos una cena con mi jefe, mi jefe! Tienes q ir arreglado!-dijo Booth

-y tu papa donde te ducharas-pregunto Parker

-mientras tú te arreglas yo me duchare y ahora venga déjate de preguntas y a la ducha!-dijo both

-vale no te enfades papa, le puedo contar lo del beso a mama-dijo Parker

-Parker!-protesto Booth

-qué e echo ahora papa-dijo el

-a la ducha no lo repito más y no metas a tu madre en esto ella no tiene nada q ver!-dijo Booth

-vale ya voy se lo puedo decir a tu jefe -pregunto parker

-Q pesadito estas de verdad, sino te espabilas cuando lleguemos Andy estará dormido y no podrás juga con el-dijo Booth

-pero se lo puedo contar o no -insistió Parker

-sí, venga tira para la duxa, pero a Ángela ni una palabra de esto, vale? dijo Booth

-y por qué a tu jefe si y a la tía Angy no-pregunto Parker

-por qué se enteraran hasta en la china con el grito que daría-dijo Booth

-pero quieres a la doctora Brennan

-es la persona más importante de mi vida después de ti, contento?-dijo Booth

-no as res puesto a mi pregunta papa

-Ya hablaremos de ese tema cuando seas lo suficiente mayor o tengas pelos en el sobaco -contesto booth empujando a su hijo hacia el cuatro de baño

-y tu jefe que dirá cuando se lo diga

Ni una palabra más del tema, venga espabílate o llegaremos tarde, no querrás q huesos se enfade no?-dijo booth

Mientras Parker canturreaba en la ducha Booth preparaba dos mochilas una con sus cosas y otras con las de Parker, pijama, mudas limpias de ropa interior e incluso ropa para un par d días.

Al acabar con las mochilas le dejo la ropa preparada a Parker encima de la cama al igual q la q él se pondría al salir de la ducha

Mientras en el departamento de Brennan. Una sonriente antropóloga cargaba a Andy en dirección a la cocina

-A ver campeón, vamos a ir preparando la cena, después prepararemos la tuya -dijo Brennan haciéndole caricias a Andy y cogiéndole la manita

Andy reía mientras jugaba con la mano de Brennan cogiéndola con su manita

Una vez termino de prepararlo todo, la carne en el horno la salsa ya echa y las bebidas en la nevera se fueron en dirección a la habitación.

Recostó a Andy en la gran cama d matrimonio poniendo al niño en medio con almohadas a los lados como le había enseñado booth

El niño enseguida se puso a llorar quería brazos, extrañaba mucho a su madre, ese calor maternal que ahora Brennan le daba

-Que te pasa mi bebe!-dijo Brennan volviendo a coger a Andy de la cama

Entonces sonó el timbre Brennan se fue con Andy a abrir era Booth y Parker que habían vuelto

-hola huesos siento lo de antes -dijo Booth

-no pasa nada Booth, anda pasad, ya está todo listo -dijo Brennan con Andy en brazos

-hola pequeño gran hombre te has portado bien -dijo poniendo voz de bebe

-Booth no le hables si, va a pensar q eres tonto! Y se pusieron todos a reír contagiándose Andy de las risas

-pero seguro que tu también le hablas así -dijo Booth

-anda encárgate de Andy, voy a darme una ducha y arreglarme para la cena-dijo Brennan

-no has tenido tiempo en todo lo que nosotros hemos tardado -dijo Booth

-y quien te crees que ha hecho lacena Booth ! Vigila el horno que no se queme el asado-dijo Brennan marchándose hacia la habitación

- papa no tienes consideración -dijo Parker

-vale, vale ya me encargo de estos dos del horno y pongo la mesa!-dijo Booth

-Parker vigila a Andy en lo que yo pongo la mesa, si?-dijo Booth

- papa quienes van a venir a cenas-dijo Parker

-mi jefe Parker! -dijo Booth desde a cocina

Mientras Brennan en su habitación preparaba la ropa que se pondría para la cena, a continuación fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Oyendo como sus chicos hablaba y Andy balbuceaba.

Ya con todo listo y esperando a q los Cullen llegaran Booth se sentó en el sofá con Parker a un lado y Andy en las rodillas viendo salir a una Huesos a la que no estaban acostumbrados con lo cual los dos se quedaron alucinados

-Wau huesos estas... guapísima!-dijo Booth

-Booth cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas -dijo Brennan

-huesos estas muy guapa-dijo Parker

-gracias Parker-dijo Brennan

-de nada -dijeron los Booth a la vez

-he dicho Parker no Booth -dijo Brennan

-perdona huesos-dijo Booth sonrojándose

- y ahora porque te pones rojo-dijo Brennan

-por nada por nada-dijo Booth

Parker no hacía más que mirar de un lado a otro al igual que Andy parece que estuvieran en un partido de tenis

-Booth va dímelo lo que te pasa dijo ella arrimándose peligrosamente a Booth

-nada de verdad Huesos! -dijo Booth

Y ahora fue ella la que le dio un simple beso en los labios a Booth

-estamos en paz-dijo Brennan

-huesos por que as echo eso-dijo Booth rojo como un tomate

-te debía uno ahora ya estamos a la paz!-dijo Brennan

Y así perdiéndose en la mirada del otro y los niños observándolos sonó el timbre del apartamento Brennan

-quien abre -pregunto Booth

Abre tu Booth voy a ver el horno-dijo Brennan

-ok dijo Booth andando hacia la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Booth se encontró con los Cullen mientras llevaba a Andy en brazos y Parker se ponía a su lado

-hola director Cullen -dijo Booth

-hola agente Booth, niños!-dijo Cullen

-quien es Booth -chillo Brennan desde la cocina

-Cullen y su esposa, Huesos-dijo Booth

-la cena está casi lista diles que se sientes por el comedor -dijo Brennan

-Adelante señor, señora Cullen, ya han oído huesos!-dijo Booth

-puedes llamarme solo Sam no estamos de servicio -dijo Cullen

-a mi kathleen si?-dijo la

-Booth pon la mesa le grito Brennan

-la mesa esta puesta, la he puesto mientras estabas en la ducha-dijo Booth

-vale tienes que cambiarle el pañal a Andy que huela mal -dijo Brennan

-vale huesos, pero a ver si aprendes d una vez q siempre tengo q hacerlo yo! - dijo Booth

- tu eres el papa no -dijo Brennan

-el papa dices?-pregunto Booth mientras los demás invitados reian de la situación

-si lo digo como tienes experiencia con la etapa pre verbal de los bebes -dijo Brennan

-vale huesos ya lo pillo

-enseguida vuelvo voy a cambiar a este campeón-dijo Booth

-Booth los añales están en mi cuarto junto con la ropa -dijo Brennan

-ok huesos, vamos Parker q me echaras una mano, Sam Kathleen siéntanse como en su casa -dijo Booth

-Booth eso debo decirlo yo es mi casa no la tuya y cuidado con la mesita -dijo Brennan

-auch! - se quejó Booth mientras los niños se reían

-te lo dije ahora no tienes escusa ayer era de noche y no la viste pero ahora te das por qué quieres -dijo saliendo Brennan de la cocina

Brennan acompaño a los Cullen a la sala llevando el asado y una botella de vino. Booth salió de la habitación con Andy en brazos llevando el pañal sucio

-Booth ya sabes lo que te toca no? ahora tienes que ir a tirar la basura-dijo Brennan dejando las cosas en la mesa del comedor

-ahora huesos? me muero d hambre y eso huele de maravilla!-dijo Booth

-ahora si no la casa olerá a pañal sucio -dijo Brennan abriéndole la puerta y dándole la bolsa de basura

-vale huesos! Dios parecemos un matrimonio y eso q solo somos compañeros-dijo Booth

- lo que tú digas si no tiras la basura no entras y no la dejes por los pasillos que sabes que me entero -dijo Brennan

Booth salió a tirar la basura para que el piso no oliera a pañal sucio mientras Brennan acababa de sacar la comida y los demás presentes se sentaban a la mesa-

- que tal estáis pregunto Brennan sirviendo un poco de vino

-bien gracias -contesto Kathlenn mientras cogía a Andy en brazos

- se te dan bien los niños -dijo Brennan

-desde lo de Amy echo de menos las risas en casa-dijo la Sra. Cullen

-perdón no era mi intención sacar ese tema -dijo Brennan

-Tranquila doctora Brennan ya empieza a pasarse además con Sam hemos pensado en adoptar -contesto la Sra. Cullen

- llámame solo Brennan -dijo Brennan

Llamaron al timbre y Brennan fue a abrir

-Booth pasa as tirado ya la basura-dijo Brennan

-si huesos tranquila q no la he dejado por ningún lado la he llevado donde corresponde-dijo Booth

-como venga una vecina quejándose duermes en el sofá avisado estas -dijo Brennan

-pero si ya iba a dormir en el sofá-se quejó Booth

- ok si quieres dormir en el sofá dormirás en el -dijo Brennan cerrando la puerta

- a cenar ! -dijo Booth todo ansioso

- sí que tienes hambre no Booth -dijo Brennan riéndose

-mucha huesos y más si cocinas tu-dijo Booth dirigiéndose al comedor

- wau exclamo Cullen desde cuando estáis juntos -pregunto Sam

-no estamos juntos solo somos compañeros-dijeron los 2 a la vez

-pues os comportáis como cuando yo y Sam nos casamos -dijo kathleen

-los compañeros no se besan y vosotros lo habéis hecho-dijo Parker

- Parker -exclamaron Booth y Brennan

-qué? papa me dijo que se lo podía decir a su jefe pero no a la tía Ángela!-dijo Parker

-Booth cuando has dicho eso y por qué Parker llamas tía a angela a y nosotros no estamos juntos -dijo Brenann

-selo dije en casa pero para que dejara de preguntar y se fuera a la ducha-dijo Booth

- Booth ahora sí que si duermes en el sofá y tienes suerte de que no sales de mi casa a patadas solo porque necesito ayuda con él bebe -dijo Brennan

-en el sofá iba a dormir de todas las maneras y por la ayuda no te preocupes te pienso ayudar aunque me eches-dijo Booth

- y tu espalda Booth el sofá es muy malo para tu espalda -dijo Brennan

-nada q tu magia no pueda arreglar huesos-dijo Booth

-parecen un matrimonio -dijeron los Cullen

-no la última vez casi te dejo en silla de ruedas y no pienso cuidar de un bebe y de un agente federal drogado que dice que los muebles son más blandos -dijo Brennan

-vale huesos que tengo hambre y creo que los demás tambien. Además se va a enfriar-dijo Booth

-vale que Booth?-dijo Brennan

- vamos a dejar en paz el sofá y vamos a cenar-le contesto Booth

- ok, vale, vale, al final duermes en la cama -pregunto Brennan repartiendo la cena

Supongo q si este pequeñajo nos deja dormir -dijo booth cogiendo a Andy d los brazos de la Sra. Cullen

-Booth no tenías tanta hambre dijo Brennan

-si hueso pero este hombrecito no come solo-dijo Booth

-por qué esta noche te encargas tú de el -dijo Brennan

-tú has hecho la cena q menos que encargarme de este bicho!-dijo Booth

-no Booth yo tengo que dormir no puedo pasearme como un zombi por el jeffersonian mañana tengo una reunión importante con servicios sociales dijo Brennan -con servicios sociales huesos? para qué?-dijo Booth

-Booth eso a ti no te incumbe pero es porque quiero adoptar a Andy -dijo Brennan

-quieres ser la mama de Andy? oh huesos eso es una gran noticia!-dijo Booth

-Booth no es para montar una fiesta y esta será la última noche que duermas aquí porque me tengo que aprender a apañármelas sola -dijo Brennan

nooo ¡!Grito Parker y salió corriendo a la habitación y dando un portazo haciendo q Andy se pusiera a lora y los demás se miraran entre si

- vas tu o yo -pregunto Brennan

-voy yo es mi hijo, toma coge a tu bebe!-dijo Booth

-vale no grites -dijo Brenann

Booth se acercó a la habitación de invitados donde dormiría Parker llamando suavemente a la puerta y entrando después

- cuando has decidido adoptar al bebe -pregunto Sam

-que quieres -dijo molesto Parker

-porque has reaccionado así Parker?-dijo Booth

-no sé, es que solo no se -dijo Parker

-Parker escúchame porque huesos adopte a ese bebe no significa q te deje de querer. Ese bebe no tiene a nadie está solo en este mundo y tendrías que estar contento porque va a formar parte de nuestras vidas. -dijo Booth

-pero yo quiero que huesos me haga caso a mí y desde que esta él bebe no me ha preguntado nada solo es Andy esto Andy lo otro -dijo Parker

-es un bebe Parker necesita atención en todo momento, además piensa que podremos llevarlo al hockey enseñarle a jugar al futbol. Las chicas no saben de esas cosas-dijo Booth

-pero si tú no eres su padre porque tenemos que hacer tú eso -dijo Parker

-huesos tampoco es tu madre y te enseña muchas cosas que yo no sé, verdad?

-si porque ella es más lista que tu -dijo Parker

-serás granuja-y Booth empezó una guerra de cosquillas

Mientras los chicos Booth mantenían una conversación en la habitación y los demás seguían en la sala sonó el timbre del apartamento. Brennan al abrir la puerta vio a Tessa

**Teorías comentarios 3 comentarios y actualizo mañana **


	9. Peleas sentimientos y pesadillas

**en este capitulo tambien me ayudo Kris seguramanete aremos la historia entre las dos**

**Peleas sentimientos y pesadillas **

-hola Tessa que quieres pregunto Brennan

-doctora Brennan puedo pasar?-pregunto Tessa

-Tessa ahora tengo visita -dijo Brennan pero pasa

-solo será un momento-dijo Tessa

-pasa adelante -dijo Brennan con Andy en brazos

-y ese niño? bueno da igual, quería pedirte si me puedes dar el número de Seeley?-dijo Tessa

- está aquí mismo si quieres lo llamo -dijo Brennan

-y que hace Seeley aquí ?no me digas que estáis juntos?-dijo Tessa

-no no estamos juntos pero me está ayudando con él bebe -dijo Brennan

-pero serás fresca, con la excusa del bebe así te acercas a él, nunca pudiese ver que estuviera conmigo!-dijo Tessa a grito a haciendo llorar a Andy

-he Tessa no es lo que piensas -dijo Brennan

-si claro no es lo que piensas ,como ahora esta solo aprovechas para camelártelo -dijo Tessa

-Tessa por qué quieres volver con Seeley si hace como 2 años que no lo ves-dijo Brennan

-todavía lo quiero no he podido olvidarlo en todo este tiempo-contesto Tessa

-por qué te fuiste entonces -dijo Brennan

-eso a ti que te importa, quiero hablar con Seeley, SEELEY!-grito Tessa

Booth salió de la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Tessa y los lloros de Andy

-que quieres Tessa -dijo Booth

- a ti, no he podido olvidarte todavía te quiero Seeley!-dijo Tessa

- Tessa no ahora no vengas con esas tú me dejaste hace 2 años ya he pasado página -dijo Booth

-pasado página, con esta, por favor si no tiene sentimientos por nadie-dijo Tessa

-tú fuiste la que me dejaste ahora bienes a reglarlo y lo más importante porque has ido al departamento de huesos -dijo Booth

-porque al dejarte borre tu número y viene a ver si esta podía dármelo-dijo Tessa

-Tessa Brennan no es esta tiene nombre -dijo Booth

-me da igual. Todavía te quiero y quiero estar contigo!-dijo Tessa

-yo ya no quiero no te quiero -dijo Booth

-pero Seeley, por favor escúchame!-dijo Tessa

-que quieres Tessa que no tengo toda la noche -dijo Booth

-de verdad Seeley que todavía te quiero-dijo Tessa

-Tessa no as oído a Booth ha dicho que ya no te quiere-dijo Brennan

-tú no te metas fresca!-dijo Tessa

-Booth puedes dejar a Andy dentro con los Cullen por favor -dijo Brennan

-huesos? a ver lo que haces te conozco-dijo Booth cogiendo al niño y calmándolo

-Booth por favor déjalo dentro no me are daño -dijo Brennan

-no es por el daño que te puedas hacer es por el que le puedas hacer a ella-dijo Booth

-creo que Tessa sabe defenderse no Booth -dijo Brennan

-ok, ok. Vamos Parker! y cogiendo a Andy se dirigió a la sala con los Cullen

-Tessa porque me llamas fresca si la única que lo es eres tú que has venido después de dos años como si nada -dijo Brennan

-ya os lo he dicho quiero recuperar a Seeley y ni tu ni nadie se va meter en mi camino-contesto Tessa

-él no te quiere solo pierdes el tiempo yo de ti ni lo intentaría -dijo Brennan

-serás! y cuando Brennan quiso darse cuenta Tessa se había avanzado sobre ella hecha una furia

-Booth Booth -grito Brennan mientras intentaba tirar a Tessa

-que pasa huesos? corrió Booth desde la sala hasta la entrada viendo como Tessa golpeaba a Brennan

-nada estoy jugando con una zorra -dijo Brennan intentando ser sarcástica

Booth cogió a Tessa y la separo d Brennan mientras con la otra mano ayudaba a Brennan a levantarse

-gracias Booth-dijo Brennan

-Tessa fuera, fuera si quieres que te detenga!-dijo Booth

-pero si ha comenzado ella -dijo Tessa

-yo! Pregunto Brennan .si fuiste tú la que llego a mi casa y empezó a faltarme el respeto

-vale ya Tessa fuera

Brennan fue a pegar a Tessa pero Booth la cargo al hombro

- veo que estáis hechos tal para cual me marcho pero esto no queda aquí-dijo Tessa marchándose

Booth cerró la puerta y entro con Brennan al hombro

-Booth bájame ya -dijo Brennan golpeándole la espalda

-relájate huesos, si? mira a Parker y Andy están asustados-dijo Booth

-pero no es por mi culpa bájame que mira que cara tiene Cullen -dijo Brennan

- de acuerdo huesos ahora vamos a continuar con la cena y a seguir con la adopción-dijo Booth

-Vale Parker tú qué opinas de que adopte a Andy-le pregunto Brennan

-solo una cosa! vas a dejar de quererme?-dijo Parker

-no Parker quien te ha metido semejante tontería en la cabeza-pregunto Brennan

-como ahora lo tendrás al bebe yo pensaba dejarías de quererme y enseñarme cosas-dijo Parker

- no claro que no pero tú le vas a tener que enseñar cosas a el que yo no se hacer-dijo Brennan

-como su hermano mayor?-dijo Parker ya más contento

-si más o menos-dijo Brennan

-y ahora tú te tienes que ir a dormir mañana tienes colegio-dijo Brennan a Parker

-vale, -dijo no tan animado. Buenas noches y se acercó a Andy y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole: te voy a enseñar tantas cosas como yo sé!

-uff esto no va a salir bien -dijo Booth

-Por qué? pregunto Cullen. Yo los veo muy compenetrados y Parker feliz con la idea de hacer de hermano mayor

A lo que su mujer respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-no no es así Parker Andy Tessa el trabajo las reuniones y las peleas por la cama -dijo Booth

-eso mañana se soluciona tú te vas y puedes volver con Tessa -dijo Brennan

-pero que dices huesos? ni muerto además no soportaba a Parker-dijo Booth

- no Booth tú tienes tu trabajo y tus cosas y voy a adoptar a Andy yo sola -dijo Brennan

-eso ni en broma! Además tu misma lo ha dicho soy el papa del niño así que yo adopto contigo!-dijo Booth

-QUE? -preguntaron los otros 3 a la vez

-no Booth no puedo dejar que hagas eso -dijo Brennan

-por qué no? además por mucho que seas la mejor antropóloga forense del país no te van a dejar adoptar sola-dijo Booth

Los Cullen asintieron sonriendo, esto iba acabar en familia al fin y al cabo.

-hacker me propuso una cena -dijo Brennan

-con hacker, pero si es mi jefe!-dijo Booth

No ni hablar, no te vas a ir de cena con hacker mientras yo me quedo solo con los niños!

-y que solo quiere quedar a cenar Booth-dijo Brennan

- si y llevarte al huerto, ni hablar!

-no porque tú ya no estarás y Andy se quedara con Ángela ese rato -dijo Brennan

-bueno huesos haz lo que quieras pero esto no va ir bien nada bien-dijo Booth

-por qué dices eso-pregunto Brennan

-por nada huesos por nada! . Booth se levantó de la mesa en dirección a la cocina y pregunto: Cafés?

-vale si cafés-dijeron los Cullen

Booth se fue

-por qué se a enfadado -le pregunto Brennan a los Cullen

-Brennan tan lista para unas cosas y tan torpe para otras -le contesto Sra. Cullen

-pero por qué dices eso que alguien me lo explique-le dijo Brennan esta vez a Sam

-doctora Brennan ,Booth está loco por usted desde hace mucho tiempo , se ha ofrecido a ayudarla a criar a un niño que ni siquiera es suyo solo por apoyarla y usted se va a ir a cenar con otro hombre?-dijo Sam

-mierda -dijo Booth se le había caído el café encima de camino

-Booth! Se levantó Brennan corriendo dándole a la Sra. Cullen a Andy y ayudándole a el a limpiar el estropicio que había formado con el café

-estas bien Booth -le dijo Brennan tocándole la cara

-si no es nada huesos solo me he quedado un poco, mira como me he puesto, que patoso soy!-dijo Booth

-ponte agua en la quemadura y cámbiate-dijo Brennan

-sabes mejor me voy al baño me llevo a Andy le doy un baño rápido y le pongo el pijama y enseguida volvemos, si?-dijo Booth

-no yo me quedo con Andy tu cámbiate que se te pega la camisa y te resfriaras -dijo Brennan

-tranquila huesos no es nada además se está quedando dormido está cansado de tantas emociones!-dijo Booth

-Booth vete a cambiarte si yo me encargo del bebe ok -dijo Brennan

-huesos los Cullen no nos quitan ojo!-dijo Booth muy bajito cera de su oído

-ves vete a cambiar ya -le dijo Brennan arrimándose a el

-estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas! le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a cambiarse

-yo lo mato -dijo Brennan para que Booth la escuchara

Los Cullen se echaron a reír ante la situación, se miraron y dijeron: si solo compañeros!

-por duodécima vez solo somos compañeros y ahora ya me podéis dar a Andy-dijo Brennan sentándose

-se parecen a nosotros cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos dijo Kathlenn cogiendo la mano de Sam

-dios otra vez no no volváis con ese tema yo no quiero a Booth -dijo Brennan

-yo actuaba igual que tú con Sam, estuvimos así 6 años hasta que un día se decidió a invitarme a salir-dijo la Sra. Cullen mirando a su marido

-dios creo que voy a llevar a Andy a dormir se acaba de dormir -dijo Brennan

-si pobre esta rendido-dijo la Sra. Cullen

-nosotros deberíamos marcharnos mañana tenemos mucho trabajo y usted una reunión importante doctora Brennan -dijo Sam

-no no queden se un rato más así podemos conversar que con las interrupciones no hemos podido-dijo Brennan

Brennan cogió a Andy y se fue a la habitación y lo dejo en la cuna

-Huesos que haces?-dijo Booth

-dejando a Andy en su cuna porque preguntas -dijo Brennan

-por nada, pobre estaba cansadísimo!-dijo Booth mirando al pequeño desde atrás de Brennan

-Booth aun estas en ropa interior, no estas nada mal -dijo Brennan mirándole de arriba a bajo

-no encuentro la bolsa con la ropa, seguro la dejé en la habitación donde está Parker-dijo Booth

-y cómo vas a salir tienes que pasar todo el pasillo y tenemos vista -dijo Brennan

-me la puedes traer huesos? dijo Booth acercándose peligrosamente a ella acariciándole la cara

-por qué debería hacer eso -dijo Brennan arrimándose más a el

-Por qué no querrás que los Cullen piensen cosas que no son, verdad?-dijo Booth cogiéndole la mano y besándosela

- y que más da si la puerta está cerrado y ellos están en el comedor-dijo Brennan

-Huesos me muero por hacer una cosa desde que te he visto con ese vestido!-dijo Booth

-adiós Booth me voy a por tu ropa -dijo Brennan abriendo la puerta y saliendo y cerrándola

-dios esta mujer me matara!-pensó Booth

-todo bien por hay -dijo Sam desde el comedor

-si todo bien ,Booth se ha dejado la bolsa de la ropa en el cuarto de Parker, enseguida volvemos-contesto Brennan

- y por qué no va el a por la bolsa -pregunto Cullen

-no tenía ninguna muda limpia más a parte del pijama-dijo Brennan en dirección a la habitación

si quieres se lo llevo yo- dijo Sam

- no se preocupe ya está, ya vuelvo-dijo Brennan

-estos dos son un poco cabezotas no? le dijo la Sra. Cullen a su marido

-no sabes cuánto-le respondió el

-ya estamos de vuelta -dijeron Booth y Brennan a la vez

-bien, nos tomamos es café -dijo sam

-si pero lo traigo yo esta vez Booth ayúdame -dijo Brennan

-si huesos!-dijo Booth

En la cocina

-que te mueres por hacer desde que me has visto con este vestido Booth -dijo Brennan acercándose a él para abrir el armario para sacar azúcar

-ahora no huesos si? después cuando estemos solos-dijo Booth acercándose a ella otra vez

-va Booth dímelo anda -dijo Brennan

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente cogiéndola de la cintura y le dijo en su oído: besarte hasta que me quede sin oxigeno

-Booth sabes que como hagas eso puedes que te lleves una bofetada-dijo Brennan arrimándose a el

- me arriesgare! Le dio un tierno y rápido beso en los labios dejándola aún mas confundida

Después de eso se escuchó el llanto de Andy

Yo voy -dijo Booth

Gracias Booth-dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a la sala con los cafés en una bandeja

-ya están aquí los cafés -dijo Brennan

Al rato Booth volvió y se sentó a tomarse el café

-Booth porque tienes carmín de Brennan por los labios -dijo Sam

-ah eso! Nada que nos chocamos de frente en la cocina mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y huesos el azúcar del armario-dijo Booth

-cómo puedes chocar de frente con Brennan si le sacas una cabeza-dijo Kathlenn

-bueno es que yo estaba agachado, huesos se estiraba para llegar al armario y bueno-dijo Booth

- Estuvieron un par de horas charlando animadamente sobre todo un poco, el caso, Andy y lo que se les avecina encima

-bueno es tarde nosotros nos marchamos -dijo Sam

-gracias por todo -dijo la Sra. Cullen

-de nada cuando queráis repetimos -dijo Brennan

cuando ya el matrimonio se marchó los dos se pusieron a recogerlo todo

-huesos vete a la cama, ya recojo yo que mañana tienes que madrugar!-dijo Booth

-vale muchas gracias me voy a poner el pijama cuando acabe te abro la puerta vale Booth-pregunto Brennan

- de acuerdo huesos, buenas noches!-dijo Booth remangándose las mangas de la camisa dispuesto a fregar los platos

Brennan se cambió y después salió a ayudar a Booth

-ya he vuelto -dijo Brennan

Se encontró a un Booth dormido en el sofá después de haberlo dejado todo como estaba siempre, bien recogido y ordenado

-Booth ,Booth-dijo Brennan acariciándole cariñosamente en el brazo

-Booth despierta vete a la cama

-que quieres huesos le pasa algo a Andy-pregunto Booth con los ojos cerrados

-no Booth, Andy esta profundamente dormido y como tu no te vayas a la cama mañana te va a doler la espalda-dijo Brennan

-y tu me darás un masaje y listo -dijo Booth

-va Booth, que mañana tengo que madrugar -dijo Brennan marchándose hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua

-déjame en el sofá tu vete a la cama -dijo Booth

- no Booth tu espalda se resentirá-dijo Brennan tirando de un brazo de el mientras en el otro llevaba el vaso

-no déjame mi espalda estará bien-dijo Booth

Al decir esto Huesos y el vaso de agua cayeron encima de Booth despertándolo del todo y con la cara pegada a la de Brennan donde podían entremezclar sus respiraciones

-huesos te hechas para atrás o te mojo-dijo Booth

-no te atreverás-se arriesgo la antropóloga ya con su camisón casi mojado marcando mucho y dejando poco a la imaginación del agente

-por que no debería atreverme que me harás-dijo Booth acechándose a Brennan

-Acabar lo que empezaste en la cocina-dijo Brennan acercándose el también

Booth rodeo con sus fuerte brazos a Brennan rodeándola por la cintura para que no pudiera escaparse de el.

-Seguro que quieres seguir con lo que empezamos en la cocina-dijo Booth cada vez mas cerca de los labios de Brennan

-como nos quedemos aquí nos vamos a enfriar, cogeremos un catarro y tu espalda se resentirá-dijo Brennan

-Ok, como mande la señora-dijo Booth cargando a Brennan en brazos de camino a la habitación

-Booth ,que es lo que te morías por hacerme-dijo Brennan ya bastante excitada por la situación

-Huesos no juegue que te vas a acabar quemando-dijo Booth y le planto un beso en los labios sencillo sin solo un roce

-y si quiero quemarme -contesto la antropóloga repitiendo la acción del agente

-huesos, para por favor-le suplico el agente

a lo que la antropóloga respondió soplándole en la oreja y mordisqueándole el lóbulo haciendo que el agente empezara a excitarse aun mas de lo que estaba

El mejor agente del FBI se paro en medio del pasillo cargando a la mejor antropóloga del país o del mundo según ella y empezó a besarla sin prisa con calma respondiéndose el uno al otro ,lentamente la fue bajando al suelo para así poder acariciarla mejor por todas partes sin separarse ni un segundo no podía dejar de tocarla al igual que la antropóloga que recorría el cuerpo de su compañero sin separarse ni un ápice y sin dejar de acariciarle cuando ya se separaron por falta de aire se dirigieron a la habitación cogidos de la mano sin soltarse y sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos esos ojos en los que el se perdía esos ojos de un azul en los que podía ver reflejado dulzura a la vez que pasión ,pasión que llevaban contenida desde el día que trabajaron juntos por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación todo estaba en silencio no le importaba nada, ni las ropas mojadas ni el tener que trabajar mañana ni el tener que madrugar, se metieron en dejar de explorar sus bocas empezando a caldear el ambiente hasta que el llanto de un bebe los hizo para de golpe de lo que estaban haciendo sin pensarlo ni un segundo

-huesos que estamos haciendo -dijo Booth parando en seco

-has empezado tu Booth-contesto la antropóloga

Se alejaron el uno del otro saliendo d la cama y acercándose a la cuna de Andy

-yo me encargo y tu empezaste-dijo Booth

-ni hablar tu empezaste esta tarde al marcharte-dijo Brennan

-lo siento por lo de la tarde fue un acto reflejo-dijo Booth

-Temperance no te enfades-dijo Booth dándole el bebe a Brennan

-no me enfado es solo que-dijo Brennan y miro a Andy todo espabilado y sonriéndole

Booth se quito la camisa empapada

-Brennan dame a Andy y vete a cambiarte de ropa si no te resfriaras-dijo Booth

-no deja ya me encargo yo voy a aprovechar para darle un baño y así se relaja, vete cambiado tu si-dijo Brennan

Booth se puso como un tomate agarro una muda y se fue a darse una ducha de agua fría

Brennan se metió en el baño de su habitación para darle un baño a Andy y así se relajara y pudiera dormir, después ya se cambiaria ahora mismo el bebe era mas importante que ella misma

Booth volvió a la habitación de Brennan un rato después con un biberón

-huesos cambiarte que te vas a resfriar-dijo Booth

- voy Booth deja que acabe de cambiarlo que no quiero que coja frío-contesto Brennan

-no yo me ocupo -dijo Booth pidiéndose de tras de Brennan

-como quieras, enseguida salgo-dijo Brennan

-no tengas prisa-dijo Booth

Pero no se hoyo respuesta alguna Brennan se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño, muchas preguntas se le pasaban por la cabeza .Sabría ser una buena madre para Andy, la querría, podría ella sola hacerse cargo de un bebe. Y a todas esas preguntas solo tenia una respuesta el, Seeley Joseph Booth ese hombre su compañero ese con el que compartía el día a día, todo parecía tan fácil a su lado.

A cabo de mucho tiempo Booth pico a la puerta del baño

-huesos estas bien-pregunto Booth sin entrar

-si Booth, ya voy -contesto la antropóloga todavía no se había cambiado se había perdido en un mundo perfecto en el que incluía Booth, Parker Andy y un día en el parque

-huesos Andy ya se a dormido me voy a dormir al sofá -dijo Booth

-no Booth -salio la antropóloga disparada del baño

-buenas noches Brennan -dijo Booth mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-por favor quédate si?-le contesto Brennan acercándose a el

-Brennan vístete -dijo Booth dándose la vuelta

-lo siento Booth, no te vayas quédate por favor-y se metió otra vez en el cuarto de baño

Booth se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensado esta mujer quiere que me de un infarto

Mientras ella encerrada en el baño pensaba en como se lo diría ,como reaccionaria el cuando le dijera que le quería en su vida en todos los sentidos , como amigo, como compañero de trabajo y de vida .no podía imaginarse una vida sin el .Ya no .no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus besos esos besos que la dejaban sin palabras a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus besos esos besos que la dejaban sin palabras a ella la mas brillante de las antropólogas

-Temperance, va a salir con hacker-le pregunto Booth

-creo que no tengo otras prioridades -salio del baño contestando Brennan

-como quien pregunto –Booth

-ahora tengo a Andy, no puedo estar por ahí dejándole el niño a todo el mundo mientras yo estoy pasándomelo bien-contesto la antropóloga

-no as contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Booth

-vosotros sois mi prioridad, contento eso responde tu pregunta?-dijo Brennan

-huesos creo que mañana me marchare a casa-dijo Booth tumbándose en la cama

-no Booth te, te necesito, os necesito-le dijo la antropóloga metiéndose en la cama

-pero y lo de la mujer autosuficiente de la cena que no necesita nadie que puede ella sola donde se a quedado eso -pregunto Booth

-Creo que se la ha llevado Tessa-contesto Brennan girándose para mirar a Booth

-cuanto tiempo me tendré que quedar-dijo Booth

Todo el tiempo del mundo Booth-dijo acariciándole la cara

-he he huesos quieta no podemos seguir así -dijo Booth

-porque Booth? tu mismo dijiste que querías ser el papa de Andy, Que yo sepa un niño necesita a su padre y a su madre bajo el mismo techo. Unos padres que lo quieran, que se quieran-dijo Brennan

-huesos tu me quieres -pregunto Booth

-Booth yo...-en ese momento se habría la puerta de la habitación muy lentamente dejando ver a un Parker soñoliento y asustado

-Papa-decía Parker

-que pasa Parker-pregunto Booth

-Puedo dormir con vosotros, es que he tenido una pesadilla y cuando me he despertado he ido al salón como no estabas aun me he asustado mas!

-que as soñado Parker si nos lo cuentas te sentirás mejo -dijo Brennan

El niño se acerco a la cama de la antropóloga por los pies, no sin antes mirar a Andy que dormía placidamente en la cuna, cuando ya estaba en la cama ase subió a ella metiéndose en medio de los dos abrazándose a la antropóloga

-hey mini Booth nos cuentas lo que soñaste -pregunto Brennan acariciándole el pelo

Booth no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Huesos ,su Huesos la mujer que nunca tendría hijos o eso es lo que ella decía trataba a su hijo con tal dulzura que parecía que ella fuera su verdadera madre.

Y mientras el pequeño Parker explicaba la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y se iba relajando con las dulces palabras de huesos se fue quedando dormido, tranquilamente dormido abrazado a ella como si fuera un salvavidas su salvavidas

Los dos mejores compañeros que el FBI pude tener se miraron a la cara sonriendo felices perdiéndose en la mirada del otro Apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas y así afrontar un nuevo día mucho mas complicado que el anterior

**Comentarios criticas sugerencias **


	10. Preguntas

**en este capitulo también me ayudo Kris seguramanete aremos la historia entre las dos**

**Preguntas **

La noche había sido tranquila como ya era costumbre en el apartamento de la antropóloga. Booth se despertó mucho antes de que sonara el despertador, lo apago. Se acercó a Parker y con suavidad lo despertó mandándolo a desayunar y a vestirse para ir al colegio. Andy ya estaba despierto así que se los llevo a la sala .Dejaría dormir a su Huesos, lo necesitaba, la sorprendería con el desayuno en la cama y una conversación pendiente.

Ya en la cocina del apartamento de Huesos, Booth preparaba el desayuno para los niños y para ellos también.

Cuando los niños ya habían desayunado se quedaron en el comedor viendo la TV, Booth aprovecho para llevarle el desayuno a huesos y para hablar.

- Huesos despierta! -dijo Booth tumbándose con la bandeja y apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

- Booth?-dijo Brennan medio adormilada.

- Buenos días te traigo el desayuno -dijo Booth sonriendo.

- Que hora es Booth? -pregunto Brennan.

- Las 6:30 es pronto -dijo Booth.

- Oh Booth esto es! -dijo la antropóloga sorprendida.

- Que has visto que te ha sorprendido tanto? -pregunto Booth confuso.

- Hacia tiempo que no me traían el desayuno a la cama, la última vez era una niña y me lo traía mi madre por mi cumpleaños o cuando estaba enferma -dijo la antropóloga.

- Huesos tenemos que hablar -dijo Booth serio.

- Que pasa Booth, están bien los niños? -pregunto Brennan algo asustada.

- Si están bien -dijo Booth.

-Ya me dejas mas tranquila, pero a que viene esa cara tan seria? -le dijo la antropóloga.

- Creo que hoy me marchare a mi casa -dijo Booth.

- Pero porque Booth? tu mismo dijiste que necesito ayuda con Andy y me gusta que estéis aquí Parker y tu -dijo Brennan .

- Pero huesos tú ya puedes sola ya no me necesitas aquí -dijo Booth -y si pasa algo me puedes llamar a cualquier hora.

- Como prefieras Booth, pero que sepas que os necesito aquí, esto ya no será lo mismo sin vosotros dos ! -dijo la antropóloga algo triste.

- Huesos tu hace 8 horas eras la mujer independiente que no necesitabas a nadie, porque me necesitas ahora? -pregunto Booth.

- No lo sé Booth no tengo ni idea -contesto Brennan.

- Huesos tú me quieres? -pregunto Booth en un susurro.

- No es eso Booth, es que me agradaba la idea de parecer una familia no sé si me entiendes? -dijo Brennan.

- No lo entiendo, una familia sin amor no es una familia y tú sabes que quiero todo el lote una mujer que me quiera, que nos casemos una casa con jardín con un gran patio y más hijos -dijo Booth.

- Lo se Booth, pero ahora mismo es lo que mas me gustaría pero no siento lo mismo por ti -dijo Brennan.

- Huesos me quedare hasta que Rebecca venga por Parker, a un le quedan tres días, aquí me quedo porque cualquiera lo aguanta queriendo ver a Andy -dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan peligrosamente.

- Gracias Booth, sois una ayuda muy grande -dijo Brennan acercándose también a él.

- Cuando Parker se valla yo me marchare -dijo a escasos centímetros del rostro de la antropóloga.

- Me parece bien -le contesto Brennan ya casi respirando el mismo aire viciado y cargado de amor que él.

Cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de juntar sus labios una voz muy reconocible para ellos los llamaba desde el marco d la puerta, Parker con Andy en brazos que no paraba de gimotear

- Papa, huesos! Puedo pasar -dijo Parker.

- Parker sabes que antes de entrar debes llamar a la puerta- dijo mientras se separaba de Brennan.

- Lo siento papa, es que Andy no dejaba de gimotear y me daba pena verlo con las lagrimillas en los ojos -dijo el niño con pena.

- Donde están los niños mas bonitos de esta casa? -dijo Brennan levantándose de la cama y acercándose a los dos críos, cargando a Andy en brazos y revolviéndole el pelo a Parker-

En ese momento Booth se levanto de la cama y con semblante serio cargo a Parker al hombro y lo tiro en la cama al lado de Brennan que lo miraba sorprendida .En ese mismo instante le cambio la cara a Booth pasando del semblante serio a una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que le encantaban a Brennan y gritando dijo: GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!

Booth empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Parker con el sonido de fondo de las risas de los cuatro, Brennan tenia razón parecían una familia atípica pero familia al fin y al cabo. Cuando Parker no pudo parar de reír, él y Booth se aliaron para ir a hacerle cosquillas a Brennan. Cuando se dieron cuenta Parker había desaparecido de la habitación solo quedaban ellos dos riendo con un Andy que los miraba risueño desde su cuna

- Cuando se ha ido Parker? U como ha llegado Andy a su cuna? -pregunto Booth prácticamente encima de Brennan.

- Ni idea -contesto Brennan mirando el reloj

- Tarde, tarde llegaremos todos tarde empezó a decir Brennan.

- No llegaremos tarde Parker y Andy ya están, solo nos tenemos que vestir nosotros -dijo Booth mientras que se apartaba de Brennan y se ponía a vestirse.

- Buff! Pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo .Recuerda que tengo reunión con la asistente social a las 9 y hay que dejar a Parker en la escuela antes -dijo Brennan

- Si, no hay problema huesos como adoptaras a Andy sola no tengo que ir, me pasas los pantalones y la camisa -dijo Booth.

- Booth no decías que tú también querías adoptarlo -dijo pasándole la ropa.

- Pero como durante la cena decías que te encargabas tú pensé que al final lo harías sola -dijo Booth subiéndose el pantalón.

- Sola no creo que me den su custodia tu mismo lo dijiste en la cena -dijo Brennan acercándose a su armario.

- Al final que hacemos lo adoptamos entre los dos o vas a hacer como Rebecca y solo me dejaras a Andy los fines de semana -dijo Booth abrochándose la camisa.

Booth sabes que no soy como Rebeca, además siempre estamos juntos somos compañeros recuerdas? -dijo Brennan cogiendo un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca.

- Pero huesos y si nos separan por tener a Andy -dijo Booth abrochándole el collar.

- Booth eso no puede pasar no somos pareja para el FBI además Cullen seguro que esta de nuestro lado -dijo girándose y poniéndole bien la corbata a la que acompaño de un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

- Huesos si no me quieres no me des besos, me confundes -dijo Booth.

- Es que eres irresistible tigre!-dijo ella picara dirigiéndose al baño.

- Brennan para con tus juegos o te quemaras!-dijo Booth.

Pero ella ya no lo oía se encerró en el baño a acabarse de arreglar para salir a la entrevista con la asistente social. Mientras tanto Booth fue a haber a Parker que se había encerrado en su habitación.

- Que te pasa hijo? -dijo Booth

- Papa porque no dejáis de jugar Huesos y tu y os hacéis novios de una vez? -dijo Parker.

- Parker por qué crees que jugamos -dijo Booth sentándose en la cama.

- Porque siempre os estáis dando besos, dormís juntos pero solo sois compañeros, venga papa? Así se comportan mama y Drew solo os falta deciros que os queréis al igual que hacen ellos -dijo Parker.

- Huesos y yo no nos damos besos y duermo con ella por mi espalda -dijo Booth.

- Papa ayer os disteis 4 besos -dijo Parker.

- No solo fueron dos Parker -dijo Booth.

- Papa no quiero que hagas daño a Huesos yo la quiero, me gusta mucho y me cuida muy bien -dijo Parker.

- Y tú como sabes eso y Brennan no me quiere -dijo Booth.

- Has visto cómo te mira? Cuando esta contigo o con nosotros siempre sonríe además la tía Ángela dice que le haces mucho bien a Huesos -le contesto el niño.

- Booth!-grito Brennan desde su habitación.

- Venga Parker prepara tus cosas que enseguida nos vamos! Si Huesos?-dijo Booth.

- Hay que cambiarle el pañal a Andy -dijo Brennan.

- Huesos solo me quieres para cambiarle, cuando lo vas a hacer tu? Nunca aprenderás si sigues así -dijo Booth.

- Ya te lo compensare Booth -dijo Brennan mientras que le daba otro beso en los labios a Booth.

- Y como Huesos si se puede saber? dijo Booth devolviéndole el beso.

- No te lo diré, ahora le cambias el pañal a Andy. Y no decías que si te daba besos te confundía porque me los das tu a mí?-pregunto Brennan.

- Te devuelvo lo que tu empiezas Huesos -dijo Booth

- Tu madre me vuelve loco -le decía Booth a Andy mientras le cambiaba el pañal.

- Seeley comenzaste tu ayer al irte a tu casa -dijo Brennan tocándole el brazo.

- Culpa mía Huesos, no volverá a pasar -le dijo Booth haciéndole cosquillitas a Andy en la barriguita.

- Y quien ha dicho que no quiero que vuelva a pasar? -pregunto Brennan y sin mas salió de la habitación.

Booth se quedó con cara de tonto viendo como Brennan salía de la habitación, no había reconocido que lo quería pero tampoco le impedía que le diera esos besos fugaces. Acabo de vestir a Andy, lo cargo, agarró la bolsa de los pañales y salio de la habitación detrás de la antropóloga eras las 8.

Se reunieron los 4 en el salón dispuestos a marcharse unos al colegio otros a su cita con la asistente social en el Jeffersonian.

Sino se espabilaban todos llegarían tarde ese día.

Ya de camino cada uno a su destino, en el coche de Booth:

- Huesos por que no quieres a mi padre? -pregunto Parker.

- Parker! -grito Booth.

- Que pasa papa? solo he hecho una pregunta que quiero que me responda huesos -dijo Parker.

- Esta bien Booth, Parker no es que no quiera a tu padre pero el FBI nos separaría -dijo Brennan.

- Que ?Repite eso Huesos!-dijo Booth.

- No he dicho nada -dijo Brennan girándose a mirar por la ventana.

- No Huesos, le has dicho al niño que me quieres pero sin decirlo directamente-dijo Booth mirándola de reojo.

- Booth no digas estupideces para que quieres que diga eso para confundirlo más -dijo Brennan.

- Ya hablaremos de esto luego, no te vas a escapar de esta conversación -dijo Booth.

- Al final serás el papa de Andy o no? -pregunto Brennan.

- Por supuesto Huesos, como puedes dudarlo? -dijo Booth.

- Así que seré su hermano mayor, tú te casaras con ella y tendréis más hijos -dijo Parker.

-Para Parker no corras tanto, de momento solo serás hermano mayor, el resto depende de Huesos -dijo Booth.

- Tu sabes lo que opino del matrimonio y lo de tener mas hijos, no se -dijo Brennan.

- Bien porque yo quiero una hermana! -dijo Parker.

- Que? -grito Brennan.

**- **Que quiero una hermana! - dijo Parker más fuerte.

- Booth dile algo, es tu hijo -dijo Brennan pidiéndole ayuda a Booth.

- No huesos estoy de acuerdo con el, yo quiero una mini Huesos -dijo Booth sonriendo y agradecido de que Parker dijera aquello.

-No definitivamente por el momento no quiero mas hijos y Booth como me puedes pedir una hija si no estamos juntos-dijo Brennan.

- Vamos huesos le has dicho a Parker indirectamente que me quieres- dijo Booth.

- No Booth sabes que no lo he dicho pero te auto engañas para aumentar tu gran ego -dijo Brennan.

Booth paro el coche, habían llegado a las puertas del colegio de Parker sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Mi ego dices, mira la que habla la antropóloga de gran fama mundial -dijo Booth.

- Ya la has liado papa! -dijo Parker.

- Parker al colegio -dijo Brennan.

- Ok, ok, quien me recoge luego? -pregunto el rubio.

- Yo !-contestaron los 2 a la vez

- Bueno sorprendedme que yo ya llego tarde!-dijo el niño bajándose de la camioneta no sin antes darle un beso en la cabecita a su ya hermano menor.

- Si Seeley te auto engañas -dijo Brennan acercándose a Booth.

- No es cierto -dijo el acercándose hacia ella también.

- En que piensas ahora? -le pregunto Brennan.

- En si es buena idea seguir con esto -dijo acabándose de acercar a sus labios.

- No lo es -dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Me matas huesos -dijo Booth arrancando la furgoneta y dirigiéndose al Jeffersonian.

- Booth por que dices que te mato -dijo Brennan inocentemente.

- Porque no puedes decirle eso a Parker, besarme y hacer como que no pasa nada -le dijo Booth.

- Pero que he dicho? -dijo Brennan

- Déjalo Huesos no quiero discutir ahora, serenémonos que tenemos una reunión muy importante -dijo mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Andy sentado en su sillita medio adormilado.

- No pienso tener otro hijo de momento -dijo Brennan.

- Ves a eso me refiero, no quieres tener nada conmigo pero no niegas tener otro hijo y se puede saber con quien lo tendrás o es secreto?-dijo Booth.

- Booth no he dicho que no lo quiera tener contigo he dicho que de momento no quiero más -dijo Brennan.

- Conmigo? -dijo Booth algo sorprendido.

- Tú has preguntado eso !-dijo Brennan.

- Me vas a hacer un lío Huesos, vamos primero a ver como lo hacemos con Andy y después ya se vera, si?-dijo Booth

- Ok pero digo que contigo si tuviera otro hijo por tu buena estructura ósea y por que seria algo raro estar yo con otro hombre y que Andy te llamara papa.

- La huesos racional de siempre, por mi estructura ósea, o sea que te parezco atractivo?-dijo Booth.

- Booth vamos a dejar el tema que acabamos de llegar -dijo Brennan.

- Centrémonos, a ver si tenemos suerte y no nos ponen pegas para la adopción -dijo Booth.

Salieron del coche, Booth cargando la silla de un Andy dormido y Brennan la bolsa con sus cosas, mientras caminaban iban hablando.

- Booth no si iré a la cena que me propuso hacker -dijo Brennan.

- No deberías ir Huesos después de la bronca que nos echo sin tener ni idea de lo que realmente pasaba-dijo Booth.

- Pero se merece otra oportunidad solo fue un error y fue muy gracioso no veas la cara que tenías Booth -dijo Brennan riéndose.

- Como quieras Huesos, sabes que te ayudare con Andy en todo lo que haga falta -dijo Booth no muy contento con los planes de su compañera.

- No Booth si no te agrada la idea no iré pero ni se te ocurra a ti volver con Tessa! -dijo Brennan.

- Eso son celos Huesos?-dijo Booth.

- No, como tú no quieres que salga con Hacker yo no quiero que tú salgas con Tessa -dijo Brennan.

- Tranquila no se me ocurriría ni acercarme después de lo que te hizo -dijo Booth ya más contento.

- Booth creo que hoy dormirás en el sofá -dijo Brennan

- Sabes mejor que duerma Parker contigo y yo en el cuarto de invitados, te parece? -le contesto Booth.

- De acuerdo pero olvidaos de una niña -dijo Brennan.

- Pero si para niña ya te tenemos a ti y bien crecidita -le dijo acariciándole la mano

- Booth no digas estupideces-dijo Brennan mientras se soltaba de la mano y le daba una colleja.

- Auch Huesos eso duele! -dijo Booth.

- Lose por qué crees que lo he hecho -dijo Brennan.

Míralos si parecen un par de adolescentes le decía Ángela a Hodgins mientras veía a sus compañeros llegar por la puerta del laboratorio.

- Buenos días Ángela -dijo Brennan mientras entraba

- Buenos días cielo -le contesto la artista.

- Hola tigre! -le dijo a Booth.

- Porque todo el mundo le da por llamarme así, que tengo nombre sabéis?-dijo Booth.

- Hola Ángela se puede saber desde cuando mi hijo te llama tita? -pregunto Booth.

- No por nada Booth, perdona -le contesto la artista.

Hodgins miraba la escena sonriente, Buenos días Dra. .Brennan agente Booth!

- Si no me dices el motivo por lo de tigre y por lo de tita Ángela le pateare el culo a tu querido novio -dijo Booth.

- Hey que yo no he abierto mi boca! -replicaba Hodgins.

- Por si acaso, ella es una chica no le puedo pegar -dijo Booth.

- Que tal se duerme en calzoncillos en la cama de Brennan, Booth?-dijo la artista muy picara ella.

- Ángela que más da donde duerma y como duerma -dijo Booth.

- Brenn hay una mujer esperando en tu despacho, dice que es asistente social, se llama -dijo la artista.

- Hay algún problema con Andy, Brenn?-le pregunto la artista.

- Booth vamos que es tarde -dijo Brennan.

- Pero Brenn! -le dijo la artista quedándose con la palabra en la boca.

- Adiós Angie luego te cuento-dijo Brennan

- Tu sabes algo de lo que pasa aquí? -le pregunto la artista al hombre de los bichos.

- Ni idea! -contesto Hodgins.

Dando esa conversación por terminada Brennan se dirigía a su despacho seguida de un Booth cargando la sillita de Andy.

- Perdón sentimos el retraso -dijo Brennan.

- Dra. Brennan? Soy la señora Morder la asistenta social -dijo saludando a Brennan con la mano.

- A estado mucho tiempo esperando? -pregunto Brennan.

- No tranquila acabo de llegar además quería observar donde trabaja! -dijo la Sra. Morder.

Se acomodaron en el sofá del despacho de la antropóloga ,la Sra. Morder en el de dos plazos acompañada de Brennan y Booth en el sillón al lado de ella, colocando a un Andy dormido en su sillita encima de la mesa para tenerlo más vigilado.

- Ves Booth como te dije que llegábamos tarde, eso pasa por que me apagaste el despertador -dijo Brennan.

- Y usted es? Su pareja supongo? pregunto la asistenta dirigiéndose a Booth

- No, no lo es, es mi compañero de trabajo el agente del FBI Seeley Booth -dijo Brennan.

- Bien pues empecemos con la entrevista para ver si reúne las condiciones necesarias para ser madre adoptiva -dijo la Sra. Morder.

- El agente Booth también quiere adoptar a Andy conmigo -dijo Brennan.

- Pero eso no es usual, viven en la misma vivienda? -pregunto la asistente.

- Más o menos -contesto Booth.

- Como que más o menos? pregunto la asistente.

- Lleva en casa desde que encontramos a Andy pero creo que en unos 3 días se ira -dijo Brennan

- Pues entonces usted no puede adoptar con ella, ya que no viven ni en la misma vivienda ni son pareja -dijo la asistente.

- Porque el piso de ella es muy pequeño estamos pensando en comprar una casa -dijo Booth.

-A ver un momento me acaban de decir que no son pareja que viven juntos mas o menos y que quieren comprar una casa, es así? -dijo Morder.

- Si -dijeron a la vez.

- Muy bien, sigamos pues, Trabajo estable? -dijo Morder.

- Si -dijeron los dos.

- Hijos a cargo? -pregunto la asistente.

- Yo tengo un hijo pero viene los fines de semana -dijo Booth.

- Bien, que tal se llevan los niños? pregunto Morder.

- Bien, muy bien -dijo Brennan.

- De acuerdo, en caso de que fallecieran los dos, ya que su profesión es de riesgo, a cargo de quien se quedaría el niño?- pregunto Morder.

- Ángela –dijo Brennan.

- Y Ángela es? una hermana un pariente cercano?-dijo Morder.

- No es una amiga y compañera aquí en el laboratorio -dijo Booth.

- Bien, me gustaría entrevistarla, me podría facilitar los datos de ella para ponerme en contacto y así concertar una cita -dijo la asistente.

- Si quieres la voy a buscar debe estar fuera -dijo Brennan.

- Perfecto así será más rápido –contesto la asistente.

- Ángela puedes venir a mi despacho -dijo Brennan asomándose a la puerta

Ángela fue en dirección al despacho de la antropóloga seguida de un curioso Hodgins. Algo no andaba bien que hacia un asistente social en el despacho de Brennan, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

- Cielo querías verme? -dijo la artista entrando por la puerta.

- Si la asistente social de Andy te quiere hacer unas preguntas, te va bien?-dijo Brennan.

- Si no hay problema -dijo Ángela.

- Nosotros tenemos que salir o no? -pregunto Booth.

- No hace falta, pueden quedarse también y este señor al que no tengo el placer de conocer también -dijo la Sra. Morder.

-Hodgins, Jack Hodgins-dijo estirando el brazo y ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

- Ahora que se conocen podemos seguir con las preguntas -dijo Booth.

Se acomodaron los cinco en los sofás de la sala y siguieron con la entrevista esta vez a Ángela.

- Bien sigamos, Ángela verdad? -pregunto Morder.

- Si correcto -dijo la artista.

- Por favor me puede decir su nombre completo – dijo la asistente.

- Ángela Montenegro -dijo la artista.

- Bien, casada o hijos a cargo? -le pregunto la Sra. Morder.

- No prometida con Hodgins- contesto Ángela.

- Bien, trabajo estable?-pregunto la

- Si y Hodgins es rico así que el dinero no es problema-contesto la artista

- Rico, como que rico y entonces por que trabaja aquí?-pregunto la asistente.

- Le gustan los bichos -dijo Booth.

- Claro tu solo ves bichos -dijo Hodgins.

- En que trabaja Sr. Hodgins?-pregunto la asistente.

- Soy entomólogo, geólogo y botánico –contesto Hodgins.

- De acuerdo una última pregunta, en caso de que el agente Booth y la doctora Brennan fallecieran se harían cargo ustedes del bebe Andy en calidad de padres legales? –pregunto Morder

- Si sin dudarlo –contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Bien eso es todo, de momento está todo correcto déjeme que le haga una visita al domicilio en el cual va a vivir el pequeño y arreglar un par de formalidades más y ya estará todo listo-le dijo la Sra. Morder a Brennan.

- Muchas gracias por todo le dijo Brennan

- No tiene que dármelas solo tenía que asegurarme que este niño estuviera en buenas manos, la llamare pronto para quedar y ver la vivienda-dijo la asistente.

- Gracias por todo –le dijo Booth estrechándole la mano a modo de despedida.

- No hay de que, y ya pueden irse preparando los 4 porque creo que este pequeño les va a traer más de una alegría se le ve demasiado espabilado -dijo Morder mirando a Andy que había observado toda la entrevista con los ojos muy abiertos y atento a todo lo q se decía.

Nada más marcharse la señora Morder todos empezaron a abrazarse como locos, felices porque aunque no tuvieran la sentencia de la custodia en papel sabían que ese niño no saldría nunca de sus vidas.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo -dijo Booth.

- Siiii,contestaron los otros 3.

- Se puede saber que es este escándalo-dijo Cam entrando por la puerta del despacho de la antropóloga.

- Nos han concedido la adopción de Andy –dijeron Booth y Brennan a la vez.

- Que bien ! Espera como que la adopción, a los 2, juntos? -dijo la forense

- Si a los dos ¡!-dijo Booth.

- Vale vamos a tener mucho trabajo -dijo Ángela.

- Trabajo, que tipo de trabajo?-pregunto la antropóloga.

- La Sra. Morder quiere ver tu apartamento, tenemos que arreglarlo para que parezca que vivís allí juntos – dijo Ángela.

- Eso no es problema, nos vamos a mudar –contesto Booth.

- Que? preguntaron los otros 3.

- Huesos y yo nos vamos a comprar una casa juntos, así tendremos todo el espacio que necesitamos y podremos estar los dos pendientes de Andy -dijo Booth.

- Que gran notica ¡!-dijeron todos

-Vamos a celebrarlo, Diner ? –pregunto la antropóloga cogiendo la bolsa de Andy.

- Dinner! Contestaron los demás ya saliendo del despacho cada uno en dirección al suyo a coger las chaquetas, Brennan con la bolsa y Booth con un Andy en su sillita.

Se dirigieron todos al Dinner a celebrar la adopción de Andy, estuvieron comiendo, charlando y después de eso cada uno se marchó a su trabajo unos al Jeffersonian y otro al FBI. Eran las 2 en 3 horas saldría Parker de la escuela tendrían que ir a recogerlo y prepararse para el fin de semana ya que era la tarde del viernes, ir a hacer la compra de comida , lo necesario para Andy e ir al apartamento de Booth a recoger más ropa para los chicos Booth.

**Dejad comentario y gracias por leer**


	11. Peleas y reconciliaciones

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la fox cojo dialogo del episodio el bebe en la rama**

Esta historia esta situada antes y después de que encuentran a Andy en este capitulo también me ayudo Kris seguramente aremos la historia entre las dos

**Peleas y reconciliaciones **

Booth estuvo toda la tarde viajando entre el pueblo de la victima y el FBI ya tenían casi al asesino atrapado solo les quedaban el resultado de una prueba pero tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes para saber el resultado.

Cuando dieron las 16:30 Brennan salio del laboratorio cargando la sillita y la bolsa de Andy a la vez que se iba despidiendo de todos, sino se espabilaba no llegaría a la hora de la salida del colegio y no quería hacer esperar a Parker.

- Huesos -corrió Parker a saludar a Brennan.

- Parker -dijo la antropóloga arrodillándose para recibirlo en sus brazos.

- Al final has venido tú, papa esta enfadado por lo de esta mañana -pregunto Parker.

- Tranquilo Parker, lo de esta mañana está olvidado! Tu padre no ha venido porque esta acabando con un caso -dijo Brennan.

- Parker! -grito una niña que se les acerco corriendo.

- Hola Etta -dijo Parker saludando a su compañera de clase poniéndose algo rojo.

- Hola Parker quería decirte una cosa -dijo Etta.

- Tú dirás Etta -le contesto Parker.

- Quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños -dijo Etta agachando la cabeza.

- Oh! Gracias Etta pero no sé si podré, tendría que pedirle permiso a mi padre-contesto Parker.

- Porque no se lo pides a tu madre que esta aquí contigo-pregunto la niña.

- Esto, es que no es mi madre es la compañera de mi padre -contesto Parker agachando la cabeza.

- Ah! es que como está contigo y tiene al bebe pensé que era tu hermanito-dijo Etta.

- Es mi hermano si pero Huesos no es mi mama -le contesto Parker.

- Parker puedes ir a la fiesta si quieres yo convenceré a tu padre, si? -le dijo Brennan.

- De verdad Huesos? –le pregunto Parker

- Si -le dijo Brennan

- Etta! Grito una mujer rubia de ojos claros que se acercó a la niña

- Quien es? -pregunto Brennan

- Es mi mama -dijo Etta

- Como se llama -pregunto Parker

- Hola soy la Sra. Bishop, Olivia, un placer! -dijo Olivia

- Temperance Brennan -dijo Brennan dándole la mano

- Un placer, dijo la otra estrechándole la mano

- Nunca la había visto -dijo Olivia

- Es que hoy es el primer día que vengo a recoger a Parker normalmente viene Rebecca o su padre! -contesto Brennan

-Ya le has dicho lo de la fiesta Etta?-pregunto la madre

- Si mama ya se lo he dicho -dijo Etta

- Seria un placer que vinieran a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Etta, mañana a las 5, aquí tiene la invitación en ella consta la dirección -dijo Olivia

- Muchas gracias por la invitación -dijo Brennan

- No hay de que, Etta ha insistido mucho en que Parker viniera -contesto Olivia

- Así esta es de la chica que tanto hablas Parker -pregunto Brennan

- Si Huesos es ella -le contesto el niño poniéndose más rojo por momentos

- Parker te pasa como a tu padre te pones rojo así que eso significa que te gusta -dijo Brennan

- Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, un placer Temperance -dijo Olivia despidiéndose

- Hasta mañana Parker, te espero en la fiesta le dijo Etta roja como Parker por el comentario de Brennan

- Huesos que has dicho -dijo Parker bufando

- Pues la verdad Parker eres igual que tu padre pero en pequeño, anda vamos mini Booth que tendremos que ir a comprarle un regalo a Etta no querrás quedar mal -le dijo Brennan

- Porque no quieres tener una hija -pregunto Parker

- Porque de momento con vosotros dos tengo más que suficiente-dijo Brennan revolviéndole el pelo a Parker

- Y dentro de un tiempo –dijo Parker

- Tal vez cuando Andy tenga tu edad más o menos entonces hablaremos-le dijo la antropóloga marchándose en dirección al coche

- Pero entonces yo seré muy mayor y papa será viejo -dijo Parker

- Parker siempre serás mi niño por muy mayor que seas y lo de tu padre no te lo discuto pero yo no he dicho nada -le dijo Brennan

- Venga súbete al coche mientras yo abrocho a Andy y guardo el cochecito -le dijo Brennan.

Brennan guardo el cochecito en el maletero después de sentar a Andy en la sillita y asegurarse que los dos niños estaban bien atados. Se subió al coche y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Ya aparcados en el centro comercial primero empezaron a mirar para comprarle el regalo a Etta y después lo necesario para casa.

- Parker que crees que le gustaría a Etta? -le pregunto Brennan

- No se huesos es una chica tu sabrás de cosas de chicas-dijo Parker

- A ver que le gusta? a mí a su edad me gustaba la ciencia y lo sigue haciendo -le dijo Brennan

- Si le gusta la ciencia y los animales -dijo Parker

- Que te parece un microscopio? -le pregunto Brennan

- Si puede que le guste, Huesos hay que cambiar a Andy -dijo Parker

- Ok pues vamos al baño lo cambiamos y vamos a por ese microscopio te parece? -le dijo Brennan

- Ok, Huesos quieres a mi padre? -pregunto Parker

- Te voy a contar un secreto pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ni a tu padre ni a Ángela, estamos? -dijo Brennan

- Vale -dijo Parker

- Adoro a tu padre, me vuelve loca, pero no quiero decirle que le quiero porque todas las personas que me han importado o que he querido me han abandonado -dijo Brennan recordando a sus padres y hermano

- Pero sabes que él no se va a ir-dijo Parker

- Y si le pasara algo? Tenemos un trabajo muy peligroso -le contesto Brennan

- Y si muere sin saber que le querías-dijo Parker

- No digas eso Parker, además no le va a pasar nada -le dijo Brennan

- Pero que he dicho.-dijo Parker

- No pienses eso ni por un momento -le dijo Brennan mientras acababa de cambiar a Andy

- Bueno uno listo, Parker tienes que ir al baño? -le pregunto Brennan

- Si Huesos -le contesto Parker

Mientras huesos sentaba a Andy en el cochecito, Parker iba al baño después los dos se lavaron las manos y salieron de allí a comprar el regalo de Etta.

- No se si papa va a querer ir a la fiesta-dijo Parker

- Yo creo que si y además así Andy se podrá relacionar con otros niños-le dijo Brennan

- Le vas a decir a papa que le quieres? -pregunto Parker

- Ahora no es el momento Parker, tal vez más adelante -le dijo Brennan

- Huesos te puedo llamar mama? -pregunto Parker

- Y eso porque Parker? -le pregunto Brennan

- Como as adoptado a Andy, quieres a mi papa y el será el papa de Andy, tu serias como una segunda madre -explico Parker

- Esta bien pero creo que tendrías que hablarlo con tu padre y Rebecca primero, no quiero que piensen lo que no es -le contesto Brennan

- Ok le preguntare cuando les vea -dijo Parker

- Perfecto pues, vamos a por el regalo de Etta entonces?-le pregunto Brennan

- Claro vamos -dijo Parker

Después de una larga tarde de compras volvieron a casa, Brennan se llevó una grata sorpresa Booth había echo la cena

- Hola huesos -dijo Booth

- Booth! que sorpresa no te esperábamos tan pronto -dijo Brennan

- No tenía más papeleo y he vuelto a casa -dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan

- Estupendo, Parker quería comentarte algo de mañana .Yo voy a bañar a este enano y a ponerle su pijama -dijo Brennan

- Vale que quieres hijo? -pregunto Booth sentándose en el sofá

- Pues veras, es que Etta una compañera de clase me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, que si podemos ir? -le pregunto Parker

- Cuando es? -pregunto Booth

- Mañana a las 5 -le dijo el niño entregándole la invitación

- Claro espera lo de la invitación es un payaso? -dijo Booth con un tono elevado al ver la imagen

**- **Si papa, abra payasos, piñata, juegos y tarta -dijo Parker todo feliz

- Payasos, payasos -tartamudeo Booth

- Booth estas bien? -pregunto Brennan saliendo con Andy de la habitación

- Huesos, Payasos, fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Booth

- Booth estas bien ¿?-si habrán payasos que pasa-dijo Brennan

- Odio los payasos huesos y lo sabes, tuve que ir al psicólogo por dispararle a uno de un camión recuerdas? -dijo Booth

- Vale, pero Booth mañana la pistola se queda en casa -dijo Brennan riéndose y marchándose otra vez hacia la habitación

- Y como pretendes que me proteja huesos? -le dijo Booth viendo como ella se iba hacia la habitación

- Booth son personas disfrazadas no te aran nada y si no puedes quedarte con Andy en casa y puedo decirle hacker que venga en tu lugar -dijo Brennan

- Ah no! De eso ni hablar antes me enfrento a un payaso -le dijo Booth

- Vale Booth vigila a Andy que me ha empapado la camisa y me voy a cambiar -dijo Brennan

- De acuerdo huesos, venga Parker a la ducha tú también -le dijo Booth

- Gracias -dijo ella dándole un abrazo

- Huesos! Ahora yo también estoy empapado!-dijo Booth

- Así me haces compañía -dijo Brennan

- huesos me vas a matar -le contesto Booth

- Por qué dices eso Booth? -pregunto la antropóloga

- Míranos los dos empapados solo falta que compartamos la ducha -le dijo Booth

- He Booth no juegues que te puedes quemar -dijo Brennan al oído de Booth

- Por ti como si ardo en el infierno le dijo el también en el oído juguetonamente

- Yo no creo eso -dijo Brennan rodeándole con los brazos el cuello

- Huesos por favor no empieces algo que no quieras terminar -le dijo Booth dándole un beso en los labios y cogiéndola fuertemente de la cintura

- Y quien dice que no quiera acabar? -dijo dándole un beso

- Mama! Se oía el grito de Parker desde el otro cuarto de baño

- Que quieres Parker -grito Brennan sin apartarse de Booth

- Mama? -pregunto Booth

- Booth luego hablamos de eso -dijo Brennan dándole otro beso para que lo olvidara

- No puedo salir de la ducha, no hay toallas -dijo el niño

- Booth llévale toallas a tu hijo -dijo Brennan apartándose de Booth

- Esta bien, id para la sala que ahora voy y vamos a cenar -le dijo Booth

- Booth sales o te vas a cambiar ahora -dijo Brennan abriendo el armario

- Estoy esperando que me des las toallas huesos -le dijo Booth

- No sabes donde están -dijo Brennan con voz sensual

- Prefiero que me las des tú, no quiero revolverte los armarios -le dijo Booth

- Vale ten -dijo Brennan pasándole las toallas, Aburrido -dijo Brennan

- Os espero en la sala –dijo Booth

Salió de la habitación en dirección al baño para llevarle a Parker las toallas y así de paso coger una muda limpia del cuarto de invitados y poderse sacarse esa ropa empapada por el abrazo de Brennan.

Brennan se cambió y se fue al salón a poner la mesa llevándose con ella a un Andy muy muy despierto por el baño que le había dado la antropóloga

Mientras cenaban tranquilamente el timbre sonó.

Booth fue a abrir y se encontró con Hacker.

- Agente Booth que hace a estas horas en casa de Temperance? -pregunto hacker entrando

- Sub director Hacker que hace usted aquí?-pregunto Booth

- Quiero hablar con Temperance -dijo hacker

- Pase, estábamos a punto de cenar - dijo Booth

-y tú que haces en casa de Temperance, estáis juntos? -dijo hacker entrando a la casa

-Yo le estoy echando una mano con el chaval-le contesto Booth acompañándolo a la sala

- AAA- Andrew -dijo Brennan saliendo a la sala

- Hola Temperance -le dijo Hacker saludándola

- Huesos voy con los niños -dijo Booth yéndose del comedor

- Que te trae por aquí? -dijo Brennan

- Pues venía a ver si querías ir a cenar, pero ya veo que estas ocupada -dijo Hacker

- No, no estoy ocupada Booth se ira dentro de unos días -dijo Brennan

- Sale con el agente Booth? -pregunto hacker

- No solo me está ayudando con Andy -contesto Brennan

- Al final lo vas adoptar? -pregunto hacker

- Si, Booth y yo ya hemos hecho la entrevista con la asistente social -le dijo Brennan

- Lo adoptara el agente Booth, contigo sabes que no se pueden tener relaciones ni hijos con compañeros de trabajo -dijo hacker

- No tendremos ninguna relación, simplemente es por el bien del niño -dijo Brennan

- Bueno quieres que mañana cenemos juntos -pregunto hacker

- Me parece bien pero mañana no puedo tenemos un cumpleaños con Parker -dijo Brennan

- Y no puede ir el agente Booth solo con él bebe y con su hijo y tu bienes a cenar con migo? -pregunto hacker

- No puedo lo siento, el domingo podría ser. No puedo rechazar la invitación -dijo Brennan

- Vale de acuerdo el domingo a las 21:00 te va bien? -pregunto Hacker mirando el reloj

- Me parece perfecto -contesto Brennan

- Vale pues hasta entonces -dijo Hacker dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta el domingo Andrew -le dijo Brennan acompañándolo a la puerta del piso

Hacker antes de irse beso a Brennan en los labios asegurándose que Booth lo viera ya que estaba en la puerta

- Huesos que ha sido eso?-le pregunto Booth

- No sé -dijo Brennan cuando había cerrado la puerta

- Como que no sabes? en que habíamos quedado?-pregunto Booth

- No se Booth no me acuerdo -dijo Brennan

- Habíamos quedado que nada de Tessa ni de Hacker si adoptábamos a Andy juntos!-le dijo un poco alterado

- Booth relájate aún no hemos adoptado a Andy y eso lo dijiste tu -se defendió Brennan

- Pero tu estuviste de acuerdo! -le dijo Booth ya casi gritando

- Pero Booth yo no he hecho nada -dijo Brennan

- Nada, pero el domingo te vas a ir a cenar con el! Dijo Booth

- Booth estas celoso -pregunto Brennan acercándose a el

- Yo celoso? celoso de que, de Hacker?-dijo Booth

- Si porque si no lo estuvieras no estarías tan enfado y la cena con hacker a lo mejor puede llevar a más -dijo Brennan

- Como que llevar a algo más? no juegues Huesos que te acabaras quemando - Le dijo Booth dirigiéndose otra vez al comedor a ver a los niños

- No estoy jugando y por qué dices que me acabare quemando -dijo Brennan siguiéndole

- Si juegas a dos bandas te encontraras sola al final sin ayuda de ningún tipo-dijo Booth

- Por qué dices que juego a dos bandas Booth -pregunto Brennan

- Tonteas conmigo, le dices a la asistente que nos iremos a vivir juntos pero te vas a cenar con Hacker? Huesos no sabes ni lo que quieres! -dijo Booth

- Booth yo no le he dicho lo de vivir juntos eso lo has dicho tu -dijo Brennan

- Y cuando venga la asistente a ver el nuevo piso que le dirás eh, Huesos? -dijo Booth

- No se Booth eso es cosa tuya tú le dijiste que nos iríamos a vivir juntos -dijo Brennan

- Dios Huesos! Así nunca nos concederá su custodia total -dijo Booth

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada ahora y estas celoso -dijo Brennan

- Celoso, yo no estoy celoso, sabes que buenas noches me voy a la cama!-dijo Booth marchándose a la habitación de invitados

- Booth no te vayas espera no has cenado -dijo Brennan

Pero para toda respuesta se oyó un portazo

- Huesos que le pasa a papa nunca le había visto tan enfadado -dijo Parker

- Tranquilo Parker vamos acabar de cenar y ya verás cómo pronto sale por tener hambre -dijo Brennan

- Y si no sale huesos, quien era el hombre que ha venido? -pregunto Parker

- No pasa nada Parker si no sale hablare con el ya verás cómo, lo solucionamos -dijo Brennan

- Donde dormiré hoy, papa está en mi cama -dijo Parker

- Conmigo en mi cama que es muy muy grande! -dijo Brennan

- Y si papa quiere ir a tu cama -dijo Parker

- Porque la mía es pequeña y se hará daño en la espalda -dijo Parker

- Pues o se queda allí o dormirá en el sofá, porque hoy mis niños duermen conmigo, que te parece?-dijo Brennan

- Vale el domingo vendrás con nosotros a misa? -pregunto Parker

- Quería aprovechar para hacer unas cosas de la casa, pero que tal si cuando vengáis vamos a la piscina?-dijo la antropóloga

- Vale creo que deberías hablar con papa -dijo Parker

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, cuando acabes tu cena escogerás una película y os la pondré en la habitación y así si os dormís me será más fácil acomodaros y yo iré a hablar con tu padre -dijo Brennan

-Vale -dijo Parker

Una vez acabados de cenar Parker escogía una película como le había dio Brennan mientras ella recogía la mesa y arreglaba la cocina con Andy en su cadera.

Ya los niños metidos en la cama de Brennan bien posicionados y las almohadas puestas para que Andy no se cayera Brennan les puso la película les dio un beso en la frete a cada uno cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

- Booth puedo pasar -dijo Brennan llamando a la puerta

- Booth no contesto

- Booth voy a entrar -dijo Brennan abriendo la puerta

- Tenemos que hablar -dijo Brennan

- Que quieres huesos? no tenemos nada de qué hablar tú lo tienes todo claro -dijo Booth algo enfadado

- Booth tenemos que hablar sigues enfadado - pregunto Brennan

- Claro que sigo enfadado Huesos! - contesto Booth

- Booth pero que puedo hacer para que se te pase -dijo Brennan sentándose en la cama

- Quieres saber lo que puedes hacer?-dijo Booth

- Si Booth, Si no te preguntaría? -dijo Brennan

- No ir a cenar con hacker, eso es lo que puedes hacer, quedarte aquí en casa con tu familia, nuestra familia! -dijo Booth

- Booth nosotros somos una familia y no puedo hacer eso porque ya he aceptado la cena y seria descortés por mi parte -dijo Brennan

- Esta bien Huesos pero que no llegue a más de eso, solo una cena -dijo Booth

- Y respecto a Andy tendríamos que hacer lo que le dijimos a la asistente -dijo Booth ya un poco más calmado

- Lo de Andy vale y respecto a lo de Hacker llegara hasta donde yo quiera no eres mi padre -dijo Brennan

- A ver si lo he entendido bien, nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos pero saldrás con Hacker?-pregunto Booth

- Puede, tu sabes que no me gusta la monogamia y además tu y yo no estamos juntos ni mantenemos relaciones sexuales así que puedo salir con quien me venga en gana -dijo Brennan

- Estas segura que no quieres una relación monógama? -dijo Booth estirándola en la cama junto a el

- Booth que haces -dijo Brennan girándose para mirarle a la cara

- Demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero -le dijo acariciando su cara

- Booth estate quieto no serás bipolar? -pregunto Brennan confundida por su repentino cambio de humor

- No lo sé Hueso, tu eres la científica -le contesto Booth dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

- Booth por que as hecho eso y yo no sé de bipolaridad yo no soy neurocirujana ni psicóloga -dijo Brennan

- Huesos déjate de charleta -dijo Booth dándole un beso que dejo a Brennan impactada por la situación

- A que yo beso mejor que hacker? -dijo Booth sentándose para respirar

- No sé qué decirte, me ha sabido a poco - dijo Brennan acercándose ahora ella para ofrecerle el mismo beso que le había dado el

- Huesos quieres más y sabes que no me pone que juegues a doble banda -dijo Booth acercándose para besarla

- Bésame ya Booth -dijo Brennan

- Y si no quiero -dijo Booth poniéndola a prueba i separándose un poco

- No juegues Booth, sabes que me muero por ti sino no dejaría que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos -dijo Brennan

- Si me quieres tanto porque vas a cenar con hacker?-dijo Booth arrimándose a Brennan

- No lo sé Booth, es que hace días que me lo sugerido y no quería quedar mal con tu jefe -dijo Brennan

-Huesos, Huesos me quieres o no la pregunta es sencilla- dijo Booth

- Claro que si Booth como puedes dudarlo sino ahora mismo no estaríamos así -dijo ella arrimándose cada vez más a el

- Huesos no te puedo volver a besar por dos motivos -dijo Booth retirándose de su lado

- Que motivos?-dijo Brennan

- Uno si te beso no pararía y el segundo no me gusta la poligamia -dijo Booth de pie

- Quien ha hablado de poligamia -dijo Brennan

- Tu cuando has dicho que lo de hacker podría ir a mas -dijo Booth

- Sabes qué? paso de la cena con Hacker -le dijo Brennan

- Y que le dirás si te pregunta -dijo Booth besándola

- Que lo siento mucho pero no me va la poligamia - dijo Brennan riendo y besando a Booth

- Tú quieres matarme no?-pregunto Booth

- No lo que yo quiero que nos hagamos uno -dijo Brennan

Y así entre besos caricias y abrazos la ropa fue despareciendo lentamente, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban llegando al punto en que se convertían en uno solo ser.

**Fin del capitulo quieren mas chicas? Dejad comentarios y intentare actualizar mas pronto .**

**Sukatao: Temperante ha cedido haber quien no cede con un hombre como Booth **

**pitaluadrake****:Booth ya no estará desconcertado**

**Andy04**** :si seiran a vivir juntos **


	12. Celos

**Ahora Cris y yo escribimos la historia como ya sabeis los personajes no nos pertenecen pertecen a sus resprectivos dueños .Por ciertos motivos actuarizaremos cada dos semanas **

**Celos **

Brennan se despertó de su sueño parecía que alguien la llamaba pero estaba demasiado cómoda en los brazos de su amado como para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, los niños la reclamaban.

- Mama, mama, mama- repetía Parker a la vez que se oía a Andy llorar

Brennan rápidamente se levantó llevándose con sigo la sabana y se fue a abrir la puerta.

- Que pasa Parker? -pregunto Brennan

- Andy no deja de llorar y no sabía dónde estabas -dijo Parker asustado

- Haber dámelo y te dije antes que iría hablar con tu padre -dijo Brennan

- Se le ha pasado el enfado a papa? -dijo Parker

- Si-dijo Brennan una vez que Andy había dejado de llorar

- Que enfado Parker? -pregunto Booth entrando en la habitación de Brennan en boxers con un biberón para Andy

- Como antes no estabas contento con que cenara con hacker por eso -dijo Brennan dándole a Andy

-Pero como ya no vas a ir a cenar con él pues ya no tengo que estar enfadado, anda ves a cambiarte yo me ocupo de ellos -dijo Booth dándole una palmada en el trasero a Brennan

- Booth no vuelvas hacer eso como repitas la acción date por muerto -dijo Brennan, se aproximó a Booth y le dijo en el oído en público claro!

Booth se acomodó en la cama con Andy en brazos mientras le daba el biberón y Parker a su lado mirándolo con cara de embobado

- Papa? -dijo Parker

- Que quieres hijo ?-pregunto Booth tumbándose con Andy en su pecho

- Ya has arreglado las cosas con mama? -pregunto el niño

- Dos cosas, si y por qué llamas a huesos mama? -pregunto Booth

- Le pregunte que si podía hacerlo ya que como Andy será mi hermanito pues no me parecía bien que él también la llamara Huesos -dijo Parker

- Y que le dirás a tu madre Rebecca y a mí no pensabas avisarme -dijo Booth

- Hablare con mama no creo que se lo tome a mal, ahora tengo 2 mamis y tu seguirás siendo papa -dijo Parker

- vale pero no la llames así en el laboratorio -dijo Booth

- vale, pero porque? -pregunto Parker

- Ni en el FBI -añadió Booth

- No creo que quiera hablar con Ángela del tema -dijo Booth

- Haber dónde están mis chicos! -dijo Brennan entrando en la habitación vestida con su pijama

- En la cama -dijo Booth dejando a Andy en la cama y levantándose para rodearla con sus brazos

- Bien, que hay de ver una peli aquí los cuatro-dijo Brennan

- No huesos es tarde vamos a dormir -dijo Booth

- Booth son apenas las 11 y mañana no hay que madrugar, anda si? -le dijo la antropóloga con cara de niña buena

- No huesos mañana tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo Booth

- Cómo qué? pregunto Brennan metiéndose en la cama junto a Parker y poniendo a Andy en su regazo

- Haber la fiesta esa de cumpleaños y tienes que cancelar tu cena con hacker y tenemos que buscar casa -dijo Booth acariciando la mano de Brennan.

- A ver Booth la fiesta es a las 5, el regalo para Etta ya lo compramos Parker y yo en el centro comercial, a Hacker lo puedo llamar por teléfono, solo nos faltaría ir a la inmobiliaria pero eso lo podríamos hacer el lunes -dijo Brennan

- Huesos lo de la inmobiliaria a qué hora los lunes trabajamos y lo de hacker se lo dices a la cara me quiero asegurar que lo cancelas enserio -dijo Booth

- Pues no se Booth cuando tengamos un rato libre y a Hacker lo llamare después de comer que venga a hacer un café y se lo diré entonces, te parece-dijo Brennan

- Vale pero yo estaré en la cocina no soporto su cara de idiota y si se pasa me avisas porque le daré su merecido -dijo Booth

- Ese es mi caballero de brillante armadura, como diría Ángela- dijo Brennan dándole unos golpecitos al colchón al lado de Parker para que él también se pusiera con ellos en la cama

- Huesos ya no estoy tan enfadado pero me debes algo por el susto -dijo Booth

- Lo que quieras Booth -dijo Brennan dándole al play del reproductor para volver a ver la película que había escogido Parker

- y huesos as cambiado de opinión sobre el matrimonio? -pregunto Booth

- Con eso sigo en mis trece, no creo en el matrimonio Booth y lo sabes-dijo Brennan

- Y lo de una niña?-pregunto Booth

- Cuando Andy este un poco más mayor ya hablaremos de eso -dijo Brennan

- Huesos entonces yo seré mucho más mayor -dijo Booth

- Solo un par de años Booth y no serás tan mayor -le dijo Brennan con cara de pilla

- Y si dentro de un par de años no me quieres -dijo Booth

- Booth eso no va a pasar mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran -dijo Brennan acercándose a Booth para darle un beso, pero algo se interponía entre ellos un dormido Parker y un cansado Andy

- Enserio porque siempre nos pasa esto Andy se puso a llorar la primera vez que intente algo y estos ahora se duermen-dijo Booth molesto

Booth se levantó de la cama cargando a Parker y llevándolo a la habitación de invitados ahora la suya por el momento, mientras Brennan cargaba a Andy y lo ponía en su cuna, para después meterse en su cama otra vez

- Booth no creo que sea bueno que cargues peso estas algo viejo -dijo Brennan riéndose

- Mira la que habla, ya no eres una niña -dijo Booth metiéndose en la cama con ella

- Pero soy más joven que tú -dijo Brennan

- Vale huesos no quiero discutir -le dijo dándole un beso en los labios

- Y quien ha dicho que quiera discutir solo lo he dicho por si te dolía acerté un masaje -dijo Brennan dándose la vuelta

- Eso suena de maravilla Huesos, me encantaría- dijo Booth

- No, has perdido tu oportunidad por meterte con mi edad -dijo Brennan fingiendo estar molesta

- Venga Huesos, no me hagas de rogar- dijo Booth

- No Booth sabes que no i no insistas has perdido la oportunidad-dijo Brennan asiéndose de rogar

- Qué mala eres Huesos -dijo Booth acomodándose bien Booth bajo las sabanas

- Booth si quieres que te de un masaje me tendrás que dar algo a cambio -dijo Brennan

- Lo que quieras y desees Huesos -dijo Booth sonriendo

- Ummh! no se Booth me lo tengo que pensar -dijo Brennan

- Booth estas dormido? -pregunto Brennan

- Booth ya se lo que quiero -dijo Brennan

- Que quieres huesos? -dijo Booth medio adormilado

- a ti -dijo Brennan con una risa picara

Booth no se lo pensó dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella dándole tiernos besos en el cuello, detrás de la oreja bajando hasta su boca , lentamente se iban desnudando el uno al otro y por segunda vez esa noche se fundieron en uno , sin contenerse en su arrebato de estar uno en los brazos del otro.

- Booth despierta -dijo Brennan entre sus brazos

- Que pasa huesos ? -dijo Booth abriendo los ojos

- Oh Huesos! Ya te arrepentiste! -dijo Booth

- Más o menos de la segunda si -dijo Brennan

- Y eso Huesos?-dijo Booth

- Andy, se nos olvidó que estaba en la habitación y si ha visto algo que no debería y si le traumatizamos -dijo Brennan

- Huesos me asustaste, es solo un bebe no recordara nada y si lo hace pensara en lo mucho que se quieren sus padres -dijo Booth dándole un beso en los labios

- Booth como puedes estar tan tranquilo con lo puritano que eres -pregunto Brennan separándose de el

- Es una cosa normal Huesos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas todos hemos pillado a nuestros padres haciendo ya sabes -dijo Booth señalándose a ambos

- Y vuelve el puritano -dijo Brennan al ver el gesto que hacía con las manos

- Déjalo huesos, vamos a levantarnos ,desayunaremos, recogeremos un poco todo y saldremos a comer te parece? además tú tienes una conversación pendiente con ya sabes quién -dijo Booth

- Si Booth ahora lo llamo -dijo Brennan

- Bien voy a despertar a Parker para que vaya a ducharse y recoja su habitación mientras preparare el desayuno -dijo Booth

- Vale, que pasa que no me quieres compartir Seeley, sabes que me gustas cuando estas celoso -dijo Brennan

- Eres toda mía Huesos -dijo Booth dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación

Mientras Parker estaba en la ducha, Brennan se decidió por cambiar y vestir a Andy para así después dirigirse a la cocina a ayudar a Booth con el desayuno. Mientras Booth hacia el desayuno Brennan cogió un trapo y le pego a Booth en el trasero con el trapo

- Huesos por qué haces eso ?-grito Booth

- Te la debía por la palmada del trasero de anoche -dijo Brennan girándose para colocar a Andy en su trona

- Que pasa que te molestó -dijo Booth mientras le ponía caras a Andy

- No, pero nada de esto en el laboratorio ni mientras estemos en un caso, en el trabajo solo somos compañeros Booth -dijo Brennan mientras ponía agua a calentar para el biberón de Andy

- Jo! Huesos, entonces quitas la emoción de estar a escondidas en el laboratorio -dijo Booth

- Y Hodgins dice que la cama de Cleopatra es buena -dijo Booth en el oído de Brennan

- El trabajo es el trabajo Booth, lo has entendido o quieres que nos separen?-pregunto Brennan

- Huesos, Hodgins y Ángela están juntos por que nosotros no podemos -dijo Booth

- Si nadie nos pilla no nos puede separar -dijo Booth

- Las reglas del FBI recuerdas, en el Jeffersonian no tienen ese problema mientras seamos profesionales en el trabajo -dijo Brennan

- Vale, vale, mama! -dijo Booth en tono burlón

- Pero entonces te quiero en casa a las 20:00 como las personas normales -dijo Booth

- Y antes, pienso cambiar mi horario laboral totalmente -dijo Brennan acercándose a Andy con el biberón ya echo

- Y Cam ? Y si dice algo del cambio de tu horario -pregunto Booth

- Supongo que ya lo tendrá en cuenta teniendo a Andy, además ayer me marche para recoger a Parker del colegio y no me puso ninguna pega -dijo Brennan pendiéndole el babero al niño

- Sabes que, pasare el mínimo de tiempo posible en el laboratorio -dijo Booth

- Y eso Booth? -pregunto Brennan -Por cierto se te queman las tortitas

- Mierda, porque si no, no me voy a poder controlar al estar cerca de ti -dijo Booth apagando el fuego

- Yo tampoco voy a poder controlarme si estás muy cerca -dijo Brennan acercándose a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

- Ves por eso no iré al laboratorio -dijo Booth dándole un beso

- Papa que haces con huesos? -dijo Parker

- Pues lo que hacen los padres campeón! -dijo Booth

- Pero si tú y huesos no estáis juntos? -pregunto Parker confundido

Creo que es momento para una charla padre e hijo, yo tengo una llamada pendiente -dijo Brennan saliendo de la cocina

- Papa estas con huesos? -pregunto Parker

- Si por así lo, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, de acuerdo campeón?-dijo Booth

- Por qué papa no se lo puedo decir a nadie? -pregunto Parker curioso

- Porque nos separarían en el trabajo y tú no quiere eso verdad? -pregunto Booth

- No pero no se lo puedo decir ni a la tía Ángela? -pregunto Parker

- Vale papa que desayudamos hoy? -pregunto Parker

- Tortitas o eso creo -dijo Booth mirando la sartén con un par de tortitas churrascadas

- Y como que se te han quemado? -pregunto Parker

- Andy y Huesos que me distraen -contesto Booth dijo mirando al niño que le sonreía

- Yo? pero si yo no he hecho nada -dijo Brennan entrando

- Ya has hecho la llamada?-pregunto Booth

- Sí, si la he hecho viene a las 15:00-dijo Brennan

- Bien, vamos a desayunar y a poner un poco de orden os parece?-dijo Booth

- Si pero, que le diré a Hacker?-pregunto Brennan

- La verdad Huesos, que no puedes salir con él, que ya tienes a otro hombre en tu vida que te necesita y mucho -dijo Booth sacando el zumo de la nevera

- Y si pregunta quién es que le digo? -pregunto Brennan

- Pues Andy quien va a ser, este pequeñín necesita de toda nuestra atención en todo momento-dijo Booth

- Y si pregunta que porque he cambiado de opinión de un día para otro? -pregunto Brennan

- Pues le dices que no tienes tiempo para ninguna relación que el trabajo y el niño te absorbe todo el tiempo que tienes -dijo Booth

- Vale Booth -dijo Brennan dándole un beso

- Bien ahora a desayunar, café para la señorita, zumo y tortitas con nata para el campeón y un café largo para mí porque hoy será un día muy duro-dijo Booth

- No, yo no pienso desayunar eso se ha quemado vamos a desayunar fuera-dijo Brennan

- Yo tampoco, prefiero unos cereales -dijo Parker

- Se los desayuno el otro día tu padre no quedan y se me olvido comprar más -dijo Brennan

- Papa! Ahora tendremos que ir otra vez a la compra -dijo Parker

- Hey! No es mi culpa es de Huesos se le olvidaron a ella -dijo Booth

- Bien todo el mundo a vestirse invito yo al desayuno -dijo Huesos mientras se ponía a recoger todo el estropicio de Booth que había hecho en la cocina

- Ves lo que pasas si me distraes en la cocina -dijo Booth pegándose a Brennan cuando Parker se había ido

- Lo veo, claro q lo veo anda ves a vestirte que sino no podremos encontrar sitio en el Dinner y luego tendremos que ir a la compra se acabaron las toallitas para Andy -dijo Brennan besando a Booth

- No, no vamos al Dinner si no, no voy a poder besarte -dijo Booth respondiéndole el beso

- Te parece si vamos al parque de aquí delante hay una cafetería con terraza, podemos ir luego a la tienda de la esquina y así no cogemos el coche - dijo Brennan

- Me parece perfecto me voy a vestir -dijo Booth

- Bien yo acabare de recoger esto- dijo Brennan

El resto de la mañana fue como habían previsto desayunaron tranquilamente en la terraza de la cafetería del parque. Después decidieron ir a la compra donde compraron todo lo necesario y un poco más , con algo ya previsto para la hora de la comida, al llegar al piso colocaron todo en su sitio, y los adultos y Parker comían tranquilamente mientras Andy dormía plácidamente en su cuna exhausto de una mañana llena de emociones y colores. Sin darse cuenta dieron las 3 de la tarde y el timbre sonó

- Hola, pasa Andrew -dijo Brennan abriendo la puerta

- Quien es huesos? -dijo Booth desde la cocina

- Es Andrew, Booth -contesto Brennan

- Mándale saludos de mi parte -dijo Booth

- Está bien Booth, pasa Andrew vamos a la sala -dijo Brennan

- De que me quieres hablar Temperance -pregunto hacker

- Veras no sé cómo decirte esto, es por nuestra cena -dijo Brennan

- Qué pasa con ella la quieres adelantar? -pregunto hacker

- No, la quiero cancelar -dijo Brennan

- Porque? -dijo hacker

- Porque me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, Andy me necesita y mucho y mi trabajo es muy absorbente -dijo Brennan

- Si, seguro tú lo que quieres es acostarte con Booth -dijo hacker

- Andrew! No te permito que me hables así y menos en mi propia casa -dijo Brennan

- No te he faltado al respeto o es que te he llamado zorra o puta -dijo hacker subiendo el tono de voz

- Andrew fuera de mi casa ahora, no permitiré esto delante de mis hijos -dijo Brennan viendo como Parker ponía cara de asombrado mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

- Yo no me voy, quiero hablar con Booth -dijo hacker

- Haber si es tan gallito como se hace creer -dijo hacker

- Huesos estas bien ?Parker me ha dicho que estabas llorando -dijo Booth entrando en la sala

- Si no es nada -dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo

- Mira ya ha perecido el hombretón -dijo hacker burlándose

- Por favor sub director márchese ahora -le dijo Booth

- Por qué debería hacer eso te recuerdo que tu no me puedes ordenar nada soy tu superior -dijo hacker

- Ahora mismo no estamos en el FBI no use su posición como jefe para amenazarme -dijo Booth ya entrando en calor

- Porque defiendes a esta zorra? te has acostado con ella, no? -dijo hacker

- Cómo ha dicho? a Huesos no la insulta nadie y si me acuesto o no es asunto nuestro -le dijo dándole un puñetazo en la boca

- Lo que he dicho es que es una zorra -dijo hacker dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla

**- **Por favor parad! -dijo Hueso poniéndose delante de Booth

Hacker fue a pegar a Booth pero como Brennan estaba en medio no la vio y le dio una bofetada a ella

- Hay sí que ya tas pasado Hacker! Booth se abalanzo contra el tirándolo al suelo y dándole de puñetazos

Pero hacker no se quedaba a tras le devolvía los golpes

- Parad por favor parad!-gritaba Brennan mientras Parker lloraba y se oían los llantos de Andy que se había despertado por el escandalo

**- **Booth al ver que Parker lloraba dejo de golpear a hacker porque Booth no era como su padre

Se levantó y echo a hacker del departamento

- Huesos estas bien? -pregunto Booth al cerrar la puerta

- Si Booth, solo fue una bofetada algo que un poco de hielo no pueda calmar -dijo Brennan tocándose la cara

- Parker porque lloras? -pregunto Booth

- Mama estas bien? pregunto Parker acercándose a Brennan con lágrimas en los ojos

- Estoy bien cielo no es nada, límpiate esas lagrimas si?, voy a ver a Andy -dijo Brennan

- Huesos cuando acabes traes el botiquín -dijo Booth poniéndose un trapo en la cara

- Bien Booth, enseguida vuelvo -dijo Brennan marcándose a la habitación

- Vale, Parker ven vamos a hablar -dijo Booth

- Papa porque ese hombre ha pegado a Huesos? - dijo Parker

- Porque es tonto Parker -dijo Booth

- A las mujeres no se les pega, se las respeta y se las quiere como yo hago con mama - dijo el niño ya más calmado

- Si, eso mismo Parker -dijo Booth

- Estas bien? -pregunto Booth

- Si papa, pero la que me preocupa es mama -dijo el niño

- Por qué te preocupa? -pregunto Booth

- Nunca la había visto tan asustada como hoy-dijo Parker

- Ya estamos aquí !-dijo Brennan entrando a la sala con Andy en sus brazos y el botiquín en una mano

- Huesos sabes que yo no soy como mi padre y que nunca te hare daño -dijo Booth cogiendo el botiquín

- Lo se Booth -dijo Brennan sentando a Andy en el sofá junto a Parker y saliendo en dirección a la cocina

- Lo digo porque aun tiemblas, estas bien ?-dijo Booth siguiendo a Brennan

- Si Booth nada que una tila no pueda calmar -dijo Brennan empapando un trapo en agua y limpiándole la herida a Booth

- Gracias, esto me recuerda a las vegas -dijo Booth

- Tony no era tan valiente como tu Booth -dijo Brennan dándole un beso en los labios

- Roxy no era tan guapa como tú -dijo Booth

Brennan cogió un algodón empapado en alcohol y se lo paso por la herida de Booth limpiándolo suavemente, el a su vez cogía una bolsa de hielo y la envolvía en un trapo apoyándolo en la cara marcada de Brennan

- Y esta tarde tenemos un cumpleaños menos mal q con un poco de maquillaje podremos disimular esas marcas -le dijo Brennan rozándole la herida

- Au! yo no me maquillo -dijo Booth

- Solo un poquito Booth además tendrías que taparte ese chupetón del cuello-dijo Brennan

- Huesos porque me dejas marcas? -dijo Booth

- Lo siento Booth no era mi intención -dijo la antropóloga bajando la mirada

- Me voy a maquillar y creo que por eso se ha dado cuenta Hacker pero no me gusta que me marques -dijo Booth

- No volverá a pasar - dijo Brennan marchándose en dirección a la sala con los niños

- Creo que ahora que me miro voy a necesitar mucho maquillaje -dijo Booth desde el lavabo

- Vamos a prepararnos que tenemos un cumpleaños, no Parker? -dijo Brennan mirando al niño

- Huesos maquíllame y no se lo digas a nadie -dijo Booth cuando Brennan pasaba hacia la habitación

- Vale Booth, pero déjame que me dé una ducha, haz que Parker se vaya vistiendo y échale un ojo a Andy que salgo enseguida! - dijo Brennan

- Vale, Parker a vestirte -grito Booth

- Y que me pongo? -preguntaba el niño

- No sé, lo que quieras -dijo Booth

- Huesos que ojo le echo el morado o el otro -dijo Booth en tono de broma

- Muy gracioso Booth! El que quieras pero no lo pierdas de vista -dijo Brennan entrando en el cuarto de baño

- Vale -dijo Booth cogiendo a Andy antes de que se callera al suelo

Cuando los cuatro ya estaban listos y preparados dejaron el piso de la antropóloga no sin antes asegurarse de disimular el ojo morado del agente .Se encaminaron hacia el coche y ya todos listos y preparados se fueron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Etta sin que Parker se olvidara de llevarse el regalo que le habían comprado.En el coche:

- Papa que es la marca roja de tu cuello? -pregunto Parker

- Que marca hijo? yo no me veo nada -dijo Booth mirándose por el retrovisor

- En el otro lado -dijo Parker

- Huesos no me los has tapado todos -dijo Booth

- Perdón no lo vi Booth, si ay alguna rubia verán que tienes dueña -dijo Brennan

- Muy graciosa Huesos pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti - dijo Booth

- Vale pero el ojo me ha quedado bien -dijo Brennan

- Ves como no es tan malo el maquillaje -dijo Brennan besándole la mejilla

- Bien familia hemos llegado - dijo Booth parando delante de una gran casa con jardín delantero y esa valla blanca que al tanto le gustaba

- Pues vamos -dijo Brennan

- Haber en marcha -dijo Booth

Se bajaron del coche, Booth saco el cochecito de Andy del maletero de la SUB mientras Brennan lo desataba de la sillita y lo ponía en el carro y un vergonzoso Parker bajaba del coche cargando el regalo con un lazo rosa.

Se adentraron en el caminito que marcaba la llegada a la puerta delantera donde Booth toco al timbre.

- Hola buenas tardes -dijo Olivia con la vista fija en el chupetón del cuello de Booth

- Hola Olivia -saludo Brennan

- Hola, pasad no os tendríais que haber molestado -dijo al ver el paquete de Parker

- Que es un cumpleaños sin regalos - dijo Parker

- Hola saludo -Etta corriendo

- Hola Etta -saludo Brennan

- Hola señora Temperance -dijo Etta

- Él es tu papa? -pregunto señalando a Booth

- Llámame Temperance o Tempe, Etta si este es Booth el padre de Parker -dijo Brennan

- Vale y hola señor Booth, vamos Parker -dijo Etta cogiendo la mano de Parker

- Un placer Etta, pásalo bien Parker -dijo Booth

En esos momentos apareció el padre de Etta, el señor Peter Bishop

- Olivia no me habías dicho que habían llegado más invitados -dijo el sr. Bishop

- Un placer, Peter Bishop -dijo Peter

- Lo mismo digo Seeley Booth pero llámame Booth -dijo Booth

- Brennan, Temperance Brennan pero puedes llamarme Temperance -dijo Brennan

- Encantado, divertiros -dijo Peter

- Lo haremos, dijeron los dos entrando a la casa

Cuando pasaron adentro

- Peter, ves están juntos él tiene un chupetón -dijo Oliva bajito

- Hacen buena pareja verdad? -dijo Peter

- Sí, parece que le duele la mano -dijo al ver como cojia un baso

- No te metas Olivia, que te conozco -dijo Peter regañando a su mujer

- Pero solo te he hecho una observación, ella lleva demasiado maquillaje no? -dijo Olivia

- Y a que os dedicáis? - pregunto Peter acercándose a la pareja

- Yo soy agente del FBI y ella es antropóloga forense y escritora -dijo Booth

- Como la escritora Temperance Brennan? esa escritora - pregunto Olivia

- Si, la misma -dijo Brennan

- Me encantan sus libros, los tengo todos -dijo Olivia ilusionada

- Los leo a ratos mientras voy enseñando casas, sabes tenemos una inmobiliaria -dijo Olivia

- Las escenas de los libros están ambientadas en tu vida? -pregunto Peter

- Ha! Pues qué casualidad nosotros buscamos casa -dijo Booth

- Solo trozos de aquí y allá -contesto Brennan a Peter

- Yo puedo ayudaros a encontrar casa si queréis -dijo Olivia

- Gracias -dijeron Booth y Brennan

- También las escenas de cama están ambientada en tu vida privada?

-pregunto oliva con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

- No esa no, esas escenas me las dejo para la intimidad -contesto Brennan

- Creo que voy al jardín -dijo Booth

- Espera te acompaño -dijo Peter

- Pues vamos, huesos me llevo a Andy o te lo quedas? -dijo Booth

- Llévatelo por favor así le da un poco el aire y se relaciona con otros niños-dijo Brennan

- Y bien qué tipo de casa estáis buscando? -pregunto Olivia a Brennan

- Una grande con jardín -dijo Brennan

- Pues al final de nuestra calle hay una nueva, igual que está pero el jardín es mucho más grande con barbacoa y todo -contesto Olivia

- Si quieres nos la podrías enseñas el lunes, si te va bien -dijo Brennan

- Claro que si estaría encantada, seriamos vecinos si os la quedarais, además parece que Etta y Parker se llevan de maravilla -contesto Olivia

- Sí, tú no tienes más hijos? -pregunto Brennan

- De momento no, pero estamos en ello -contesto Olivia

- me gustaría un niño, que se pareciera a Peter -dijo Olivia

- Si, sería muy guapo por vuestra estructura ósea-dijo Brennan

- Gracias, supongo, un poco de limonada? -pregunto Olivia ofreciéndole un vaso

- Gracias – dijo Brennan

- Vais a misa? -pregunto Brennan

- Nosotros no somos muy de religión somos más bien de ciencia -contesto Olivia

- Yo igual pero Booth es todo lo contrario -dijo Brennan

- Ja ja ja, es lo que tiene ser científica no? -pregunto Olivia

- Sí, qué opinas de mis libros? -pregunto Brennan

- Si están basadas en tu trabajo lo encuentro apasionante -dijo Olivia

- Hay partes que si otras no -dijo Brennan

- Y como conociste a Booth -pregunto Olivia

- Hola! que tal esta mi sobrina? -dijo Tessa saliendo de la cocina

- Tessa?-pregunto Temperance

- Si, Temperance que haces tú aquí? -dijo Tessa

- Vinimos a traer a Parker a la fiesta -contesto Brennan

- Así que entonces Seeley está por aquí voy a buscarlo -dijo Tessa

- Tessa no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Temperance quedándose con la palabra en la boca pues Tessa ya había salido hacia el jardín. Brennan y Olivia fueron detrás de Tessa.

- Hola Tessa que haces aquí? -dijo Booth cuando la vio

- Seeley que alegría verte, no sabía que estuvieras aquí -dijo Tessa

- Sí, He venido con huesos al cumpleaños de una compañera de Parker -dijo Booth

- Seeley que es eso que tienes en el cuello? -pregunto Tessa

- No es nada Tessa -dijo Booth

- Como que no es nada, quien te ha hecho eso Seeley? -pregunto Tessa enfurecida por los celos

- Se lo he hecho yo! -dijo Brennan poniéndose al lado de Booth

- Sabía que estabais juntos y todo por culpa de ese mocoso que rescatasteis-dijo Tessa

- Eh! No te metas con Andy no tiene la culpa -dijo Booth

- Y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia -dijo Brennan

- míralos tal para cual dais asco cuando estáis juntos -dijo Tessa marchándose hacia dentro de la casa seguida de Olivia

- Que acaba de pasar? -pregunto Booth

- Al menos no te ha pegado como hacker -dijo Brennan tocándole la cara

- Vaya día llevamos hoy, no podríamos tener un día normal como todo el mundo -dijo Booth

- Conocéis a mi cuñada? -pregunto Peter

- Si estuve saliendo con ella -dijo Booth

- Yo el otro día tuve un pequeño altercado con ella -dijo Brennan

- Creo que te equivocaste de hermana, porque Olivia y Tessa no se parecen en nada -dijo Peter riendo

- Si no se parecen tienes suerte parece que has elegido a la buena -dijo Booth

- Si eso parece porque Olivia es toda tranquilidad y seriedad -dijo Peter

- Y que os paso con mi hermana -dijo Olivia acercándose otra vez a ellos

- Pues el otro día estábamos en casa en una cena importante y se presentó preguntando por Booth y se lio conmigo diciéndome de todo -dijo Brennan

- Y que paso con ese tal hacker que dices que ha pegado a Booth -pregunto Olivia

Tessa al escuchar eso salió corriendo y se fue hacia Booth.

- Seeley amor estas bien? te has pelado con alguien por culpa de esta -dijo Tessa abrazándose a Booth

- Esta como dices tú es mi compañera y novia, si me peleo o dejo de pelearme no es asunto tuyo -dijo Booth soltándose de su abrazo

- Desde cuando estamos juntos? -pregunto Brennan mirando a Booth

- Desde que ayer se le ocurrió a alguien hacerme este chupetón -dijo Booth mirándola embobado

- Porque aún no te has visto la espalda -dijo Brennan

- Ya decía yo que me escocia -dijo Booth

- Creo que mañana confesaras mucho Booth, por qué me parece que tú también me has dejado marcas -dijo Brennan delante de Tessa

Olivia Y Peter se echaron a reír con el comentario de Brennan mientras Tessa miraba la situación indignada

- Ya será para menos Huesos. Dijo Booth dándole un beso en los labios

- Tienes que dejar de salir con hombres locos esos sí que pegan con rabia -dijo Booth

- Te consideras un loco Seeley Booth? -dijo Brennan

- No, lo digo por hacker aun me duele el ojo, como va tu cara? -dijo Booth

- Nosotros vamos a por la tarta -dijo Peter,

- Tessa nos echas una mano? -le pregunto Olivia

- No yo mejor me quedo conversando con ellos -dijo Tessa

- Bueno si te cansas de esta tienes mi número Seeley puedes llamar, tu sabes que nos divertimos juntos-dijo Tessa

- Pues espera sentada Tessa porque esto es para toda la vida-dijo Booth cogiendo a Andy entre sus brazos

- Si quieres jugar dobles avísame -dijo Tessa

- Olvídalo Tessa, sino te importa Huesos voy a cambiar a Andy-dijo Booth llevándose al niño y cogiendo su bolsa

- Claro, gracias -dijo Brennan dándole un apasionado beso a Booth

- Estarás contenta ya me has robado a mi hombre -le dijo Tessa a Brennan

- Yo no te he robado nada-dijo Brennan

- Sabias que quería volver con Seeley y no has perdido la oportunidad de tirártelo-dijo Tessa

-Tessa si tanto lo amabas no haberlo dejado ir ahora es mío y lo he marcado bien por si alguna otra rubia se le acercaba-dijo Brennan

-Te partiría la cara ahora mismo ya que no está Seeley para defenderte pero hay demasiados niños aquí-dijo Tessa

-Si quieres vamos a dentro no te tengo miedo y ya ves como tengo las uñas para haberle arañado la espalda a Seeley imagina que pueden acerté a ti -dijo Brennan

- No me voy a rebajar a tu nivel -dijo Tessa

- Y lo dice la que ha intentado ligar con mi novio con migo delante y en un cumpleaños infantil -dijo Brennan

- Desde que te conocí no paraste de meterte en mi relación con Seeley lo querías todo para ti, acaparadora -dijo Tessa

- Yo pero si yo no hice nada -dijo Brennan

- Hasta que no me dejo no paraste y ahora me lo restregáis en la cara -dijo Tessa

- Yo pero si yo no quería a Booth entonces y tú fuiste quien lo dejaste -dijo Brennan

- Hola Parker, hola Etta que queréis? -pregunto Brennan con voz maternal

- Mama podemos invitar a Etta mañana a la piscina de casa? -pregunto Parker

- Hola tía Tessa, Tempe -dijo Etta

- Claro si le parece bien a tu padre por mi perfecto -dijo Brennan

- Bien, vamos a decírselo a tu mama Etta -dijo Parker saliendo de allí cogido de la mano de Etta en dirección a la cocina

- Por ahí te has ganado a Seeley por su hijo y se puede saber porque te llama mama si no eres su madre-dijo Tessa

- Porque soy como su segunda madre y no me he ganado a Booth con Parker-dijo Brennan

En ese momento dejaron toda conversación viendo como de la cocina salían Peter y Olivia cargados de platos y el pastel seguido de un Booth cargando a Andy que se estaba tomando su biberón seguido de cerca por Parker y Etta.

- A ver niños vamos a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Etta! -dijo Olivia cogiéndola y subiéndola en una silla y situando a Parker a su lado

Todos los niños empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y de mientras los padres no paraban de hacer fotografías, Brennan se acercó junto a Booth dándole un beso en los labios y un beso a Andy en la cabeza. Cuando acabaron de cantar Olivia cortó la tarta y empezó a repartir trozos entre los niños y los adultos

- Y eso a que viene? -le pregunto Booth a Brennan por el beso

- Pues que eres mío Seeley Booth -dijo Brennan sonriendo picara

Brennan se acercó a Olivia

- Olivia perdona puedo hablar contigo un segundo -dijo Brennan

- Claro vamos a dentro -dijo Olivia

- Quería preguntarte si querríais venir mañana a comer, es que Parker ha invitado a Etta a la piscina de nuestro edificio -dijo Brennan

- Claro iremos encantados, perdón por lo que haiga podido decirte mi hermana -dijo Olivia

- No te preocupes solo esta celosa porque dejo escapar a Seeley y perdió su oportunidad -dijo Brennan

- Yo si fuera tú no lo dejaría solo con ella es muy mala por decir algo e intento ligarse a Peter cuando estaba esperando a Etta -dijo Olivia

- Y eso que es tu hermana -dijo Brennan sorprendida

- Suerte, yo de ti iría con él porque Tessa se le está acercando mucho -dijo Olivia mirando por la ventana

-Tranquila Olivia, Booth sabe defenderse y sabe lo que quiere-dijo Brennan mirando también por la ventana

- A qué hora vamos mañana a tu casa? -pregunto Olivia

- Sobre las 12 os va bien? -pregunto Brennan

- Si va bien -dijo Olivia

- Pues entonces allí os esperamos -dijo Brennan dándole una tarjeta con la dirección y el núm. de telf.

- Gracias, ves afuera no te gustara lo que está haciendo mi hermana con tu novio -dijo Olivia

- Será..., parece que no le ha quedado claro que ya está ocupado -dijo Brennan

- si eso parece, es algo molesto verla hacer eso no? -dijo Olivia

- no quiero montar un escándalo y menos en tu casa pero es que no la soporto -dijo Brennan

- Pues sal y reclama a Booth como tuyo -dijo Olivia

- Si me disculpas -dijo Brennan saliendo hacia el jardín en dirección a Booth y Tessa

Llego a la espalda de Booth y le dio unos golpecitos, a la vez que decía

- Booth que haces -dijo Brennan

- Aquí esperándote -dijo Booth

- Mientras le das besos a Tessa -dijo Brennan

- Huesos no es lo que parece -dijo Booth defendiéndose

- No entonces que es Booth? -dijo Brennan

- Es que Tessa es muy persistente y no me hace caso a lo que le digo -dijo Booth

- Si , mientras le das besos no insistes en que se valla -dijo Brennan

- Huesos estas celosa? sabes q solo te quiero a ti -dijo Booth

- No, no lo estoy dijo Brennan fingiendo no estarlo

- Venga Huesos admítelo estas celosa-dijo acariciándola la cara

- No y Booth no me toques -dijo Brennan quitándole la mano

- Venga Huesos, vamos a pasarlo bien, mira a los niños -dijo Booth señalando donde estaba Andy sentado en una manta en el jardín con otros niños y Parker jugando con compañeros de clase

- Tu bien te divertías cuando yo estaba a dentro -dijo Brennan

- Como te puedo hacer ver que no pasó nada Huesos -dijo Booth

-qué tal si quitas tu brazo de alrededor de las caderas de Tessa -dijo Brennan señalándole el brazo

- Uy! la importante doctora Brennan busca guerra -dijo Tessa

- Cuando quieras Tessa -dijo Brennan

- Ya basta huesos, no ha pasado nada, por favor Tessa déjanos -dijo Booth

- Que no ha pasado nada Booth si he visto como os besabais -dijo Brennan

- Creo que mejor me marcho yo -dijo Brennan

- No Huesos espera -dijo Booth cogiéndola de la mano

- Que quieres Booth?-dijo Brennan girándose para verle la cara

- Sabes lo que siento por ti y sabes que es muy fuerte esto que me pasa contigo -dijo Booth

- Si pero puedes ir besando a las rubias que te pasen por frente, suerte que tú eras el de las relaciones monógamas -dijo Brennan

- Ya está bien Huesos, tienes razón no volverá a pasar -dijo Booth

- No volverá a pasar que Booth? no sé a qué te refieres si a ti y a mí o a ti con la guarra de Tessa -dijo Brennan

- Solo tengo ojos para ti y para los niños y lo sabes -dijo Booth abrazándola

- Y como me puedo creer yo eso? -dijo Brennan

- Te parece poco lo que te digo, como te lo demuestro y lo que estamos haciendo juntos por Andy -dijo Booth

- Booth eso era antes de que Tessa te besara como te creo ahora?-dijo Brennan

- Porque somos compañeros, amigos, nos ayudamos y nos apoyamos siempre lo hemos hecho juntos y así seguirá siendo -dijo Booth

- Vale te creo Booth -dijo Brennan -pero vuelves hacer esto y date por muerto -dijo Brennan

- Palabra de agente especial del FBI -contesto Booth

- Si vale algo -dijo Brennan arrimándose a Booth

- y palabra de Ranger -le contesto Booth abrazándola y besándola

- Esa vale más –dijo Brennan después del beso

- Me alegro que te sirva -dijo Booth besándola otra vez

- Papa mira hay payasos -dijo Parker

- Huesos, por favor vamos de aquí no quiero tener que volver al psicólogo -dijo Booth

- No Booth, es divertido mira cómo se ríe Andy -dijo Brennan

- Nos quedaremos pero por los niños, pero no te separes de mi -dijo Booth cogiéndose a ella

- Por qué el valiente Ranger tiene miedo a unos payasos -dijo Brennan

- No es miedo es que no me gustan -dijo Booth

- Y si no te gustan porque me tengo que quedar contigo -dijo Brennan

- No me dejes aquí, que me ponen nervioso -dijo Booth

- Vale -dijo Brennan dándole un beso

Mientras nuestra pareja se mantenía al margen los niños disfrutaban del espectáculo de los payasos seguido de juegos y una piñata con sorpresas para todos los niños. Después de unas dos interminables horas para Booth volvieron a casa.

- Huesos siento mucho lo que ha pasado con Tessa -dijo Booth

- Vamos a dejar el tema si Booth, vamos a acostar a estos dos que están rendidos de tanta diversión -dijo Brennan mirando a los niños que iban en el asiento trasero de la SUB

- Vale tu coges a Andy mientras yo subo a Parker, que planes ay para mañana?-pregunto Booth

- Vendrán los Bishop a almorzar y a la piscina, Parker invito a Etta -dijo Brennan

-Parker y yo antes de eso iremos a misa, vienes?-pregunto Booth

- No, me quedare en casa preparando el almuerzo, si quieres puedes llevarte a Andy -dijo Brennan

- Vale me lo llevare, esta noche donde duermo -pregunto Booth cargando a Parker

- Tendrías que dormir en el sofá por lo que has hecho pero no puedo hacerte eso -dijo Brennan cargando a Andy

- No puedes pasar una noche sin mi eh! -dijo Booth

- No bromees Booth que aun te puedo mandar al sofá -dijo Brennan

- Si me echas siempre puedes venir conmigo al sofá -dijo Booth

- No pienso hacer eso, prefiero dormir abrazada a ti -dijo Brennan dándole un beso y entrando en su habitación

- Ves como no puedes pasar ni una noche sin mí -dijo Booth quitándose la corbata

Brennan se acercó a la cuna a dejar a Andy, para después empezar a cambiarse de ropa

- Booth tú también me has dejado marcas -dijo Brennan cuando las vio

- Estamos en paz Huesos-dijo Booth quitándose la camisa

- Te e echo todo eso en la espalda? -dijo Brennan al verle la espalda

- El que Huesos?-dijo Booth intentando verse la espalda

- Ves al lavabo Booth-dijo Brennan

Mientras Booth entraba en el cuarto de baño para mirarse las marcas de la espalda, Brennan aprovechaba para ponerse el pijama.Cuando Booth se vio las marcas exclamo.

- Y se supone que mañana vamos a la piscina? -dijo Booth

- Pues más vale que mañana no te quites la camiseta -dijo Brennan

- Huesos hace calor y como se supone que me voy a bañar en la piscina -dijo Booth

- Como tú quieras con camiseta para no enseñar nada o sin ella -dijo Brennan

- Y que hago si Parker pregunta -dijo Booth

- Dile que te araño un gato o que te rozaste con un árbol -dijo Brennan

- No porque no estoy cerca de ningún gato ni ningún árbol, huesos debes cortarte las uñas -dijo Booth

- Que tal si cenamos? le pregunto Brennan

- Vale pero un gato no me araño, una gata puede -dijo Booth

- Pues la gata tiene hambre-dijo Brennan abalanzándose a Booth y tirándolo a la cama.

**Bueno asi ascaba el cap de esta semana **


	13. Piscina y charlas

**Ahora Cris y yo escribimos la historia como ya sabéis los personajes no nos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños .Por ciertos motivos actualizáremos cada dos semanas.**

**RGG:Siento mucho haber tardando tanto en actualizar estoy acabando el trimestre y tengo que hacer tres proyectos escolares mas los exámenes**

**Piscina y charlas **

Booth se despertó a media noche a comer algo nada más sentarse noto que la espalda le ardía y soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Brennan escucho a Booth y se levantó y fue al comedor con él.

- Booth te encuentras bien -pregunto Brennan

- Si huesos, tranquila es solo la espalda -dijo Booth

- Creo que deberías darte una ducha para que no se infecte -dijo Brennan observándole la espalda

- Tú crees? podrías hacerme unas curas con el botiquín -dijo Booth poniendo ojitos tiernos

- No Booth, date una ducha que hueles a tigre, luego ya veremos -dijo Brennan

- Dijo la gata -le contesto Booth

- Va Booth, no seas un niño pequeño vete a la ducha -dijo Brennan

- Porque no me acompañas y así me frotas la espalda -dijo Booth

- Booth no voy a acompañarte le tengo que dar el biberón a Andy -dijo Brennan preparando el biberón

- Vamos Huesos y así me desinfectas la espalda con el jabón -dijo Booth

- No insistas he dicho que no y es que no Booth y si me meto en la ducha contigo tu espalda acabara peor y si Andy y Parker nos necesitan que? -dijo Brennan

- Esta bien Huesos, pero solo por esta vez -dijo Booth marchándose no muy complacido hacia la ducha

Brennan se fue a la habitación a darle el biberón a un dormido Andy, mientras Booth se duchaba y se quejaba por la espalda.

Booth salió del cuarto de baño.

- Huesos debes considerar la posibilidad de cortarte esa uñas-dijo Booth poniéndose un pijama limpio

- Mis uñas están bien como están Booth-dijo Brennan metida en la cama leyendo una de sus revistas de antropología

- Lo dices en serio me has visto la espalda a ver como lo explico en el FBI mañana cuando vallamos al gimnasio -dijo Booth

- Y no olvides que dentro de unas horas iremos a la piscina-dijo Brennan riéndose por lo bajo

- Huesos como explicaras lo del chupetón en tu cuello a Ángela cuando la veas el lunes-pregunto Booth sentándose en la cama

- Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda tapar -dijo Brennan

- Eso sí pero mi espalda como que no se va a poder tapar con maquillaje-dijo Booth acomodándose la espalda con un cojín

- Pues parece ser que no podrás quitarte la camiseta, tigre-dijo Brennan

- Lo gracioso será mañana cuando intenten adivinar quién me ha dejado la espalda marcada en el FBI-dijo Booth mirando a Brennan

- Esperemos que no te encuentres con Andrew en el gimnasio-dijo Brennan mirándolo a él también

- Si porque si no alguno de los dos acabara en el hospital y otro detenido si me lo encuentro pagaras mi fianza -dijo Booth en tono de broma

- Puedes estar seguro de ello Booth, claro que lo haría-dijo Brennan

-Tu crees que hacker le abra dicho algo a Cullen -pregunto Booth

- No lo sé y si fuera así creo que ya te hubiera llamado, no?-dijo Brennan

- No se huesos de Hacker espero de cualquier cosa, debes cortarte las uñas o no arañarme le espalda-dijo Booth

- Esperemos que no nos meta en problemas con Cullen y tranquilo mañana mismo me las cortare-dijo Brennan besando sus labios

- Vale vamos a dormir que tengo que madrugar para ir a misa-dijo Booth

- Está bien, a qué hora quieres que ponga el despertador?-pregunto Brennan

- Sobre las 7 -dijo Booth

- Buenas noches Booth -dijo Brennan apagando la luz de la mesilla de noche

-Booth cuando te vayas mañana no me despiertes-dijo Brennan

- De acuerdo Huesos -dijo Booth acoplándose a la espalda de Brennan y abrazándola para dormir

- Que le dirás mañana al cura -pregunto Brennan

- No pienso confesarme si es lo que estás pensando Huesos-dijo Booth

- No vas a pedir perdón por tus actos como por la pelea con hacker-pregunto Brennan

- De momento iremos a misa, escucharemos el sermón y luego ya veremos-dijo Booth

- Vale Booth pero si te confiesas hay partes que mejor no menciones de lo que hacemos -dijo Brennan

- Eso queda entre tú y yo y estas cuatro paredes -dijo Booth

- Cuando Parker se valla podemos poner la cuna de Andy en la habitación de invitados-dijo Brennan

- Esa es una gran idea Huesos y ahora a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo-dijo Booth

-Si -dijo Brennan girándose para darle un beso

Booth se despertó apago la alarma y se acurruco contra a Brennan pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Brennan le dio un golpe con la almohada.

- Huesos que haces?-dijo Booth

- Que te levantes, esta noche me dijiste que no me despertarías y lo as echo -dijo Brennan

- Si ha sido el despertador yo no te he hecho nada -contesto Booth

- No has sido tú al acurrucarte ahora levántate -dijo Brennan

- Está bien Huesos, perdona-dijo Booth levantándose de la cama y metiéndose en el baño

Brennan estuvo dormida hasta tarde se despertó cuando Booth volvió con los chicos de misa

- Qué hora es? -dijo Brennan saliendo al comedor

- Son las 10, todavía estas en pijama?-dijo Booth

- Pero por que no me has despertado antes-dijo Brennan molesta

- Si acabamos de llegar de misa Huesos-dijo Booth

-Se me olvido hay que cambiarse rápido para la piscina yo me encargo de Andy mientras tú te cambias -dijo Brennan cogiendo a Andy

-Y que no se te olvide la camiseta Booth -dijo Brennan

- Vamos Parker, vamos a cambiarnos -le dijo Booth a su hijo

- Vale papa huesos porque a dicho lo de la camiseta -pregunto Parker curioso

- Para que no me queme al sol, prefiere poneros a vosotros la crema para el sol -dijo Booth a su hijo

- Y te meterás en la piscina con la camiseta -pregunto Parker

- Solo si es necesario que me meta - contesto Booth a su hijo

- Y quien vigilara a Andy dentro del agua-pregunto Parker

- Es muy pequeño para meterse en la piscina todavía, por eso nos quedaremos con el además tu podrás jugar con Etta, no?

- Papa y huesos se bañara-pregunto Parker

- Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella campeón -dijo Booth saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina

- Vale -dijo Parker

Booth fue a la habitación a coger el protector solar y vio a Brennan en bikini

- Hua! Huesos estas... -dijo Booth

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal Booth -dijo Brennan poniéndose un vestido veraniego blanco con flores

- Gracias pero estaría mejor sin camiseta pero gracias a alguien no puedo -dijo Booth

- De todas formas estas muy bien -dijo Brennan cogiendo a Andy el cual ya llevaba su sobrerito, una camiseta y un pantaloncito corto

- Que guapo que esta nuestro pequeño gran hombre -dijo Booth mirando a Andy

El timbre sonó Brennan fue a abrir con Andy eran los Bishop que acababan de llegar

- Hola -dijo Brennan al abrir la puerta

- Hola Temperance - respondieron los Bishop al saludo de Brennan

- Booth la visita ha llegado, pasad por favor -dijo Brennan

- Hey Peter, Olivia, pequeña Etta -saludo Booth llevando a Andy en brazos

- Que tal estáis?-pregunto Peter

- Muy bien, gracias -contestaron los compañeros a la vez

- Papa podemos ir ya a la piscina -pregunto Parker

- Enseguida campeón, ves a coger tu toalla y nos vamos-dijo Booth mirando al niño

- Temperance te he traído esto para el postre espero que no te importe-dijo Olivia

- OH! muchas gracias -dijo Brennan poniéndolo en la nevera

Parker aparecio como una bala por el pasillo

- Ya está papa nos vamos ya-pregunto Parker impaciente

- Cuando Huesos diga -dijo Booth mirando a Brennan

- Cuando tú quieras - le contesto Brennan dándole un golpe en la espalda

- Vaaaaaamos -dijo Booth poniendo cara de dolor

- Estas bien Booth ?-pregunto Peter al verle la cara

- Sí, solo que he dormido un poco incómodo nada mas -dijo Booth mirando a Brennan de reojo

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu hombre, yo también hay veces antes que no dormía bien -dijo Peter riéndose y dándole un manotazo en la espalda

- Tío que eso duele! -dijo Booth dando un respingo

- Suerte que solo avías dormido mal-dijo Peter riéndose

Parker y Etta miraban la situación sin entender nada Brennan y Olivia solo se reían

- Booth no supo que contestar se quedó callado poniéndose rojo por momentos

- Vamos a la piscina -dijo Brennan al ver a Booth

Sin más salieron del departamento y se fueron a la piscina, cada uno cargado con sus respectivas toallas

- Booth no te bañas -pregunto Brennan

- Prefiero quedarme aquí con Andy -dijo Booth

- Pues yo me voy al agua -dijo Brennan quitándose el vestido

- Espera Temperance que te acompaño -dijo Olivia repitiendo el gesto de la antropóloga

- Parece que Temperance se lleva mejor con Olivia que con Tessa no te parece? -pregunto Peter acercándole una cerveza a Booth

- Si ayer Tessa me beso delante de Brennan -dijo Booth abriendo la cerveza

- Si yo te contara! Cuando Olivia estaba embarazada quiso liarse conmigo -dijo Peter

- Suerte que son familia -dijo Booth

- Sí, menos mal que me quede con la hermana buena que sino seguro que llevaría mas cuernos que un ciervo! -dijo Peter riendo

- Fijo,Tessa no es de las que se comprometen -dijo Booth

- Pero me alegro de tener a mi familia conmigo -dijo Peter

- Yo también -dijo Booth

- No te vas a quitar la camiseta por que hace un sol que te va a dar algo encima es negro -dijo Peter

- Prefiero no quemarme -dijo Booth

- Creo que Olivia a traído mas protector solar -dijo Peter buscando en la bolsa y tirándoselo

- No de verdad no me importa, pero le pondré un poco más a este enano - dijo Booth abriendo el bote y poniéndole protector a Andy por la cara

- Te da vergüenza la espalda por eso estas aquí y no en la piscina -dijo Peter

- Si yo te contara -dijo Booth

-Si es por eso, ya somos dos -dijo Peter chocando su cerveza con la de Booth

- Vaya par de dos, nosotros aquí pasando calor y ellas allí divirtiéndose con los niños - dijo Booth mirando hacia la piscina

-Nos podemos vengar ahora las podemos tirar a la piscina -dijo Peter

- Y a que esperamos? - dijo Booth

- A que te levantes -dijo Peter de pie

- Espera dejare a Andy en la toalla no muy cerca, pero sin perderlo de vista -dijo Booth

-De acuerdo -dijo Peter

Después de eso se fueron a tirar a sus respectivas chicas a la piscina

- Booth pero que haces -grito Brennan

- Y ati Peter como se te ocurre hacerme esto -dijo Olivia

- Eso por lo de la camiseta! - respondieron los dos

- Pues ayer por la noche no os quejabais -dijeron Olivia y Brennan

- Shh ! Que hay niños delante ! - dijeron los dos riendo

- Booth ayúdame a salir -dijo Brennan estirándole el brazo

Cuando Booth le cogió la mano a Brennan lo tiro de al gua. En cabio Olivia salió y empujo a Peter y después se tiro ella

- Booth por que no traes a Andy a la piscina -dijo Brennan

- Voy -dijo Booth saliendo de la piscina y acercándose a Andy para quitarle el pañal y llevarlo a la piscina

- Booth te vas a quitar la camiseta -pregunto Peter que ya se la había quitado

- Ya no me sirve de nada -dijo Booth pasándole a Andy a Peter y quitándose la camiseta

- Booth procura que los niños no te vean la espalda -dijo Brennan

- Tan malo no puede ser -dijo Olivia

- No sé qué decirte olivia-dijo Brennan

- Pues que se dé la vuelta -dijo oliva

- Que no es malo dice, mira Olivia -dijo Booth dándose la vuelta

- Aug! Debió doler y debe escocer-dijo Peter al verle

- Hasta esta noche no me dolía pero no veas como escuece- dijo Booth

- Si lo sé -dijo Peter

- Papa que te ha pasado en la espalda preguntó Parker

- Nada preocupante Parker, me arañe la espalda con la rama de un árbol del jardín de Peter-dijo Booth rojo como un tomate

-Y tu papa también te has dado preguntó Etta al ver la espalda de su padre

- Parece ser que sí, que la misma rama nos tiene manía-dijo Peter haciendo que Booth se riera

-Y lo que tienes en el cuello que e Booth-pregunto Brennan

- Esto me lo hizo una gata! -dijo Booth

- Parker por que no vais a nadar un rato -dijo Brennan sonrojada

- Yo tengo hambre ya! -dijo Parker

- Pues vamos a casa a tomar algo -en cuanto los niños se giraron Brennan beso a Booth

- Es lo que hacen las parejas, no? - pregunto Brennan

- Si -respondió Booth

- Huesos quiero tener una niña -dijo Booth

- Y no te lo discuto Booth, pero más adelante si, Andy todavía es muy pequeño - dijo Brennan cogiendo a Andy de los brazos de Olivia

- Huesos entonces yo seré viejo-dijo Booth

- Y no podre meterle miedo al novio cundo tenga dijo Booth

- No serás mayor estarás maduro - dijo Brennan dándole un beso

- Tu no estarás tan joven y no podrás correr detrás de ella -dijo Booth

- Eso ya lo veremos, además soy mucho más joven que tu -dijo Brennan

- Gracias nena -dijo Booth

- De nada tigre-dijo Brennan riendo

Las dos familias salieron de la piscina recogiendo todo lo que habían llevado con ellos, toallas, cremas y demás .Se dirigieron al apartamento de la antropóloga para comer distendidamente mientras charlaban de cosas varias tales como la escuela de los niños y el trabajo.

- Bueno ya es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Olivia

- Sí creo que tienes razón que estos mañana tienen colegio -dijo Peter refiriéndose a Parker y Etta

- Jo, mama, papa, no nos podemos quedar un ratito más? -pregunto Etta poniendo cara de cachorro

- No Etta, que sino duermes tus horas mañana no hay quien te levante además tienes que ducharte y recoger tu cuarto -dijo Olivia

- Vale mama, adiós Parker -dijo Etta dándole una beso a la mejilla de Parker

- Hasta mañana Etta -dijo Parker todo enrojecido

- Gracias por la comida y la piscina -dijo Olivia

- De nada podéis volver cuando queráis -dijo Brennan

- Cuidate la espalda tío -dijo Peter dándole un manotazo a Booth en su espalda

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Booth devolviéndole el gesto

- Au! Eso duele, me vas a tener que echar crema en la espalda-dijo Peter a Olivia

- Eso os pasa por no poneros protector solar - dijo Olivia haciendo reír a Brennan

- Si seguro que será por eso y no por el árbol-dijeron Peter y Booth

Los 4 se echaron a reír observados por Parker y Etta que no entendían nada

- Bueno es tarde adiós -dijo Olivia

- Etta nos vamos-grito Peter

Después de que los Bishop se fueran

- Parker prepara tu bolsa hoy viene tu madre a por ti -dijo Booth

- Porque, yo no quiero irme todavía-dijo Parker

- Parker te tienes que ir tu mama ya volvió y mañana tienes colegio -dijo Booth

- Yo no quiero -dijo Parker enfadado marchando hacia su habitación a hacer la bolsa

- Booth crees que será bueno que tu adoptes a Andy conmigo -pregunto Brennan al notar la actitud de Parker

- Porque dices eso huesos?-pregunto Booth

- No ves cómo esta Parker-le pregunto Brennan

- No te preocupes, eso le pasa porque no quiere separase de nosotros - dijo Booth

- Seguro yo creo que no le prestas mucha atención a tu hijo-dijo Brennan

- Me estas llamando mal padre? -pregunto Booth

- No Booth ,no he dicho eso solo creo que debes pasar más tiempo con el -dijo Brennan

- Siempre reacciona así cuando viene a buscarle Rebecca, yo soy el de los juegos y ella la de las tares -dijo Booth

- Pero ahora que lo dices si me gustaría pasar más tiempo con el-dijo Booth

- Booth yo creo que eso no es apropiado suena a poli bueno y poli malo así siempre queda Rebecca como la mala madre-dijo Brennan

- Que quieres huesos solo lo veo cada 15 días -dijo Booth

- Que no siempre le des juegos que también le pongas tareas obligaciones y deberes-dijo Brennan

- Ya lo sé huesos, pero para 2 fines de semana al mes que está conmigo no lo voy a poner a hacer tareas-dijo Booth

- Si deberías ponerle tareas y hasta que no las acabe que no juegue, si no dentro de unos años tendrás a un niño malcriado -dijo Brennan

- Booth si vivera con nosotros solo sería más trabajo -dijo Brennan

Sonó el timbre era Rebecca que venía a buscar a Parker

Y fue a abrir la puerta

- Hola Rebecca -dijo Brennan

- Hola doctora Brennan, hola chiquitín -saludo Rebecca

- Podemos hablar tu Booth y yo hasta que Parker recoja sus cosas -dijo Brennan

- Claro, no hay problema-dijo beca

- Booth a la cocina -grito Brennan

Se reunieron los 3 adultos en la cocina y un asombrado Andy sentado en su trona tomándose su biberón

- Café?-pregunto Brennan a los otros 2

- Gracias-contesto Bec

- Que quieres huesos-dijo Booth

- Bien quería hablar con Rebecca de madre a madre-dijo Brennan

- Bien quería hablar con Rebecca de madre a madre-dijo Brennan

- Usted dirá doctora Brennan -dijo bec

-Temperance o Brennan -dijo Brennan

- Y yo que hago en esta conversación -pregunto Booth

- Acuerdo Temperance-dijo Rebecca

- Booth tu eres parte del tema que quiero hablar con Rebecca-dijo Brennan

- Oh! esto no acabara bien -dijo Booth

- Bueno que quieres Temperance-dijo Rebecca

- Bueno, no sé si lo sabrás, Booth y yo estamos intentando adoptar a Andy, queremos darle una familia y que Parker forme parte de ella-dijo Brennan

-Se lo que dices pero no sé por qué dices lo de Parker-dijo Rebecca

-Me gustaría que Parker pasara más tiempo con nosotros no solo 2 fines de semana al mes o cuando tú te vas de viaje-dijo Brennan

-Y cuánto tiempo seria -dijo Rebecca pensativa

Seria cuestión de mirarlo y hacer un calendario – dijo Brennan

- Como que un calendario -pregunto Rebecca

- Por ejemplo 1 mes tú y nosotros los fines de semana y después al revés nosotros entre semana durante el mes y tú los fines de semana-dijo Brennan

- Eso es mucho tiempo y es mi hijo y los hijos necesitan a sus madres-dijo Rebecca

- Pero así estaría contigo y con nosotros además también necesita a su padre -dijo Brennan

- Vuestro trabajo es muy peligroso aún recuerdo cuando a Seeley le explotó una bomba y si esta vez le pasa a Parker y no a Booth que -dijo Rebecca

- Eso no pasara además vamos a cambiarnos de casa -dijo Brennan

- Yo no creo que sea apropiado Parker ya pasa bastante tiempo con Booth -dijo Rebecca

- Por favor Rebecca piénsatelo por favor-dijo Booth

- No lo siento Seeley pero no ya tomamos esta decisión hace tiempo y te parecía bien -dijo Rebecca

- Pero Bec! somos una familia y parker forma parte de ella, lo, puedes establecer el calendario como a ti más te convenga-dijo Booth

- Mama! yo quiero pasar más tiempo con papa-dijo Parker entrando en la cocina con la bolsa en la mano

- No Parker ya tomamos esa decisión hace tiempo -dijo Rebecca

- Por favor mama! piénsalo!-dijo Parker casi llorando

- Lo pensare pero creo que la respuesta será no y por qué quieres pasar más tiempo con tu padre-pregunto Rebecca

- Por mi hermanito, quiero enseñarle muchas cosas, las cosas que papa me enseña a mí-dijo Parker acercándose a Andy

- eee espera me perdí algo tu has tenido un hijo con Temperance-pregunto Rebecca a Booth

- Noooo,! Es huérfano el pobre, es de un caso que estábamos llevando -dijo Booth

- Y por qué lo vais a adoptar estáis juntos -pregunto Rebecca

- si! Ahora somos una familia-dijo Booth cogiendo a Brennan de la mano

- Y ya le as propuesto matrimonio-pregunto Rebecca

- No, porque debería de hacerlo además huesos no cree en el matrimonio

- Por cuando te enteraste que estaba embarazada de Parker me lo propusiste a mí -dijo Rebecca

- Esto no es diferente a lo de Parker es que huesos no cree en esas cosa -dijo Booth

-Y yo tampoco creía y me lo propusiste igual y qué diferencia hay -pregunto Rebecca

- No quiero hablar de ese tema, si -dijo Booth

- Ahora lo hablamos tú lo sacaste -dijo Rebecca

- Quieres que te diga por qué? pues porque huesos no es como tú, no me separaría de mis hijos y tu preferiste hacerlo todo sola perdiéndome muchas cosas de Parker-dijo Booth enfadado

- Booth por favor relájate -dijo Brennan

- Tú lo que quieres es tener a una mujer que dependa de ti -dijo Rebecca

- Pues Huesos no depende nada de mí, es capaz de hacerlo sola, quería hacerlo sola-dijo Booth

-Booth porque no le preguntas eso a Temperance-dijo Rebecca

- Yo no dependo para nada de booth, sola puedo tanto económicamente como personalmente, tengo trabajo estable y tengo una buena reputación con mis libros-contesto Brennan

- Así que me vas a hacer lo mismo que Rebecca sois todas iguales solo me queréis un rato y luego me dejáis -dijo Booth

- No Booth, estas equivocado, yo te quiero conmigo en esto -dijo Brennan

- Tú lo dijiste un niño necesita un padre y una madre y no conozco mejor padre que tu Booth-dijo Brennan

-Y por qué Rebecca no opina lo mismo -pregunto Booth

-Y por qué Rebecca no opina lo mismo -pregunto Booth

- Seeley éramos muy jóvenes, estaba estudiando y mi madre podía ayudarme además casarme tan joven -dijo Rebecca

- Rebecca no éramos tan jóvenes y Parker necesita una figura paterna -dijo Booth

- Y la tiene o no eres tu su padre?-dijo Rebecca

- Si pero solo 4 días al mes-dijo Booth

- Por eso, no podemos hacer que Parker pase más tiempo con nosotros?-pregunto Brennan

-Ya tiene una figura paterna con Drew-dijo Rebecca

- Pero no es su padre-dijo Booth

- Basta! Que no soy una pelota -grito Parker

- Nadie ha dicho eso mi amor -dijo Rebecca

- Pues lo parece, quiero pasar más tiempo con papa, huesos y Andy! -dijo Parker

- Y por qué quieres eso?-pregunto Rebecca

- Veo muy poco a papa, nunca me puedo quedar a dormir a no ser que tengas un viaje por trabajo-dijo Parker

- Pero lo ves dos fines de semana al mes-dijo Rebecca

- Pues tendría que verlo todos los días que es mi padre!-contesto Parker

- No puede ser, tu padre tiene un trabajo muy ocupado y peligroso y no tiene casi tempo libre -dijo Rebecca

- Eso se puede arreglar -dijo Booth

- Y que harás cuando te echen por tener una relación con una compañera de trabajo -dijo Rebecca

- Bec ese tema a ti no te interesa, eso es asunto nuestro-dijo Booth

- Espero que si os casáis no me utilicéis de abogada en el divorcio-dijo Rebecca

- Eso no ocurriría-dijo Booth

- Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Booth -dijo Brennan

- Porque no nos vamos a casar - dijo Booth

- Booth creo que Rebecca tiene razón nuestra relación no tiene futuro -dijo Brennan

- Porque dices eso huesos? -dijo Booth

- Uy! Mejor nos vamos Parker-dijo rebecca

- Hacker, Tessa ahora Rebecca-dijo Brennan

- Campeón nos vemos el sábado -dijo Booth

- Vale papa, adiós mama, adiós Andy -dijo Parker dándole un beso en la cabeza al niño

- Adiós Parker -dijo Brennan

- Mama? eso me lo tienes que explicar Parker-dijo Rebecca en dirección a la puerta

Rebecca y Parker se fueron dejando a nuestra pareja en medio de una charla que decidiría su relación.

**Bueno que creéis que les pasara a nuestra pareja hasta dentro de dos semanas**


	14. Relacion a medias

**Por ciertos motivos mi co-escritora por el momento ha tenido que dejar la historia ,así que he tardado tanto por que estaba bloqueada y ya he encontrado otra persona que me ayude ,ya sabéis los personajes no nos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños .Por ciertos motivos actualizáremos cada dos semanas.**

**Relación a medias**

Mientras nuestra querida pareja discutía calurosamente llamaron al timbre era la asistenta social de Andy acompañada de la fiscal Caroline Julián .Booth dejo a Brennan con las palabras en la boca y fue a abrir la puerta.  
-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto Booth  
-bueno no sé cómo deciros esto. Lo siento mucho cherie pero ya no podéis trabajar juntos; y la Sra. Morder viene a llevarse a Andy  
-¿por qué?- preguntó Brennan  
-por el juicio de su padre. Como usted es parte de la familia del acusado y el agente Booth es parte de la acusación no pueden estar juntos-dijo la fiscal  
-esto no es justo-dijo Booth soltando un bufido y recostándose en el sillón  
- antes de que se me olvide agente Booth mañana a usted y a la doctora les esperan en el despacho del director Cullen por cierta incidencia con el Subdirector Hacker-dijo Caroline  
-cuando pille a ese desgraciado lo voy a…-dijo Booth realmente molesto  
-Booth no digas eso que esta Andy delante y te puede escuchar –dijo Brennan con Andy en brazos  
-¿nos dejaran despedirnos al menos?-pregunto Booth derrotado  
-no si os despedís la situación será mucho más complicada ¿donde está la bolsa con sus cosas? –dijo la Sra. Morder  
Caroline miraba la situación sin poder hacer nada, Brennan fue a la habitación a por la bolsa de Andy y también hizo las maletas de Booth y las dejo en la entrada.  
-¿esas maletas de quien son? –pregunto Booth con Andy en brazos  
-son tuyas cuando Sra. Morder se lleve a Andy ya te puedes ir por el juicio de Max –dijo Brennan en un tono frío

Caroline la Sra. Morder se fueron con Andy

-¿huesos por qué me haces esto? , no puedes encerrarte otra vez a mi también me duele que se lleven a Andy –dijo Booth

- no. No quiero, ya no tiene sentido estar juntos se supone que solo lo hacíamos por Andy y ya no está, así que lárgate –dijo Brennan

-No huesos, yo te amo, pensé que lo habías entendido-dijo Booth

-ya no te quiero –dijo Brennan mientras lloraba

Booth se arrima a Brennan y la abraza mientras le frota la espalda

Ya vete, no hagas esto más difícil, solo hagamos como si nada paso ¿sí?-dijo Brennan

-huesos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado es imposible-dijo Booth

-pero Booth, ya ves todo lo que ha pasado por nuestra culpa-dijo Brennan

-nada de esto es nuestra culpa -dijo Booth

-sabes que si lo es, -dijo gritando-y se fue a su cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta

-huesos si quieres que me valla relájate y déjame entrar -dijo Booth aporreando la puerta

Dentro de la habitación solo se escuchaba el llanto de Brennan

-huesos abre la puerta -dijo Booth

-bueno no abres me voy - dijo Booth en un último intento

Brennan abrió la puerta para comprobar si en realidad Booth se había ido; Booth salió de la cocina con una taza de tila y se la dio a Brennan

-toma es tila ayudará a que te relajes-dijo Booth

-creí que había sido clara contigo-dijo tomando la tila

-lo as sido pero no quiero que te vuelvas a volver fría y racional-dijo Booth sentándose con ella en el sofá

-Brennan no dice nada-

-huesos por favor dime algo insúltame o algo pero no estés callada -dijo Booth

¿Me puede dejar sola? –dijo Brennan con la voz decaída-

-nos vemos mañana Dra. Brennan en el despacho del director Cullen -dijo Booth dándose por vencido

-¿Booth, quieres que le mienta a Cullen? puedo decir que el te golpeó primero o que todo es mentira-dijo Brennan

-no huesos ni hace falta que mientas solo di la verdad-dijo Booth

-aunque eso fue lo que paso no? si así quieres, hasta mañana Booth

-adiós descansa -dijo Booth

A la mañana siguiente ene el despacho de Cullen

-agente Booth doctora Brennan, agente Hacker tomen asiento -dijo Cullen

Todos se sentaron

-bueno quien me va acontar lo que a pasado-dijo Cullen

-yo señor- .dijo Brennan-El Agente Hacker, irrumpió en mi casa y hasta me golpeó

él agente Booth solo me defendió

-¿agente hacker eso es cierto?-preguntó Cullen

-No, bueno fue sin querer dijo hacker

-¿sin querer? -dijo Booth a punto de estampar a hacker contra la mesa

-si, porque te quería golpear a ti imbécil-dijo hacker

-ya Booth no te alteres -dijo Brennan

-huesos no estoy alterado -dijo Booth apretando los puños

-hacker como vuelva a faltar otra vez el respeto le suspendo de sueldo por una semana doctora, agente Booth ya pueden irse-dijo Cullen

-gracias agente dijeron estos al unísono-

Fuera del despacho

-¿huesos ahora que hacemos? -dijo Booth

-no lo sé, quiero recuperar a Andy-dijo Brennan

-yo también pero no nos podemos ni ver tenemos, el juicio de tu padre es como en 2 horas y yo soy de la acusación y tu de la defensa-dijo Booth triste

-ya no estés triste-dijo Brennan

-¿cómo quieres que no este triste? nos quitan a Andy y ahora nos tenemos que separar -dijo Booth

-yo no se como arreglar esto, y estar triste no sirve de nada- dijo Brennan

-bueno adiós doctora Brennan que le vaya bien-dijo Booth

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Brennan

- a cambiarme y como Caroline nos vea junto nos mata. Dijo que no podríamos estar juntos-dijo Booth

-si quieres voy contigo...-dijo Brennan

-¿a dónde quieres ir conmigo? -dijo Booth

-a ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa, - se le acerca a su boca y le da un beso corto

-huesos que estamos en el FBI - le recordó Booth

-No importa, ahí hay un armario-dijo Brennan con tono pícaro

-huesos te estás pasando, a ver si te aclaras ayer me echabas de tu casa y ahora ¿te quieres meter conmigo en un armario?-dijo Booth

-¿puedes hacer las cosas sin estar dándoles tantas vueltas?-pregunto Brennan

-huesos esto no está bien -dijo Booth entrando a su despacho con Brennan y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-¿qué cosa? ¿la puerta? -pregunto Brennan

-no a la puerta está bien me refiero a lo que haremos como no te controles-dijo Booth. acercándose peligrosamente a Brennan

-ahhh ¿esto? lo agarro por la corbata y le beso salvajemente

-si eso mismo-dijo cuando pudo respirar

-si quieres me voy- dijo Brennan

Booth agarró a Brennan por la cintura y le dio otro beso

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?-pregunto Booth

-Mmmm. Un poco.-dijo Brennan

Booth la volvió a besar

-¿mejor ahora?-dijo Booth

Tocan la puerta-

-quien es -pregunta Booth

-Soy Caroline, ¿qué está pasando allí?

-¿qué hacemos Booth?- dijo Brennan

- no sé, y como Caroline me vea contigo me mata-dijo Booth alarmado

-¿dónde me escondo? .pregunto Brennan

-no sé, tú eres la lista-dijo booth

-mejor ábrele, se va a enfurecer mucho más - dijo Brennan nerviosa

-hola Caroline ¿qué tal? -dijo Booth dejando pasar a la fiscal

-Hey, ¿ustedes que hacían encerrados aquí?- , saben que no pueden hablar, y están aquí. Dijo Caroline enojada-

-huesos venia a traerme unos papeles sobre el caso anterior -dijo Booth

-Si Caroline, no es necesario que te molestes.-dijo Brennan

-si solo venía a traer unos papeles ¿por qué su carmín está en los labios del agente booth?-dijo enfadada por la mentira de ellos.

-ehh, me tengo que ir-dijo Brennan, y no creo que nuestra vida privada deba depender de un sistema de gobierno, que quiere separarnos- dijo Brennan enojada-

-que le vaya bien doctora Brennan -dijo Caroline -y tu ahora mismo ya me puedes explicar lo que está pasando-

ehh creo que se nos hace tarde- dijo Booth con cierta incomodidad

-no chaval hasta que no me expliques lo que pasa no nos vamos y aún queda 1 hora para el juicio -dijo Caroline

-¿Que quieres que pase?, Caroline?-dijo booth

-Booth no te hagas el tonto y cuéntame quizás que te pueda ayudar-dijo Caroline

Bueno, -dijo Booth sentándose en su escritorio, tú sabes que bones y Yo, intentábamos, tener una familia, ya sabes, - y luego pasó todo ésto, es duro aceptar que ya no podremos estar juntos

-no es mi culpa es culpa de Max, así que yo no pienso pagar el plato roto, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo Caroline

-Supongo- pero ya puedes dejar de preguntar qué hacemos, como si fuera algo malo?

-¿y piensas arriesgarte a perder tu trabajo por estar con ella?. tú sabes que no se puede salir con compañero y además hacker ya te ha pateado el culo y como que no le caes bien -dijo Caroline sentándose en otra silla

-si arriesgare todo lo que sea por estar con ella-dijo Booth

-si lo estuviera en ¿qué cambiaría la situación? -preguntó Booth

-creo que sí, no lo se debería consultarlo ¿por?-pregunto Caroline

-No, por saber, ya deberíamos irnos al juicio de Max-dijo booth

-sabes que ya no puedes hablar más con Brennan cuando entres por la puerta del juzgado ni quedar ni nada -dijo Caroline

-está bien, pero solo será por este día, y por la credibilidad del juicio de Max

-sabes que los juicios duran más de un día y además si a hacker le da la gana os puede separar -dijo Caroline

-eso ya lo veremos. Dijo Booth saliendo de su oficina

-¿Booth que haréis con el tema de Andy?-pregunto Caroline siguiendo al agente

¿Puedes ayudarme a recuperarlo?- Bones está muy triste con eso-

Preguntó Booth

-sí creo que con esto puedo ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? respecto al tema a creo que vais a volver con la terapia de sweets-dijo Caroline

-No, estoy bien, no se te ocurra mencionarle eso a Sweets-dijo Booth

-¿por qué? -pregunto Caroline

-porque luego se emocionará, y ya sabes cómo es-dijo booth

-se pondrá en plan hermano mayor no?-pregunto Caroline riéndose

-más bien de menor - dijo riéndose

-Mm Max no está nada mal-dijo Caroline

-a ver qué piensa de eso de todo esto Brennan -dijo Booth

-¿qué piensa de qué?-dijo Caroline

-de que quieres conquistar a su papá- dijo Booth riéndose

Caroline le da un manotazo en la adolorida espalda de Booth y una colleja

-auch- se queja Booth

-¿de qué te quejas?-pregunto Caroline

-de nada –dijo Booth

3 horas de juicio mientras hacían un receso del juicio de Max. Booth fue a hablar con Brennan

-Hola Booth-dijo Brennan

-hola huesos-dijo Booth llevándosela a un rincón

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Brennan

-lo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo -dijo Booth y le dio un beso

-pero Booth, nos van a ver-dijo Brennan

- ¿nos van a ver haciendo qué?-pregunto Booth

-lo que hacemos -dijo besándolo

-y que nos van a decir?-dijo Booth dándole otro beso

-no lo sé, supongo que te retiran de caso,-dijo susurrando

- no te ven te estoy tapando solo parece que me estoy apoyando contra la pared y Caroline no dirá nada-dijo Booth

-por qué no dirá nada? –pregunto Brennan

-si te cuento algo no te enfadaras ni gritaras ni me pegaras?-pregunto booth

-Lo intentaré, primero tengo que saberlo-dijo Brennan

-umm a Caroline le gusta tu padre-dijo Booth de golpe

-Wow no me esperaba eso. Dijo Brennan

-Mmm que estábamos haciendo -dijo Booth

-¿necesitas que explique? -dijo Brennan riendo

-si explíqueme doctora Brennan -dijo Booth acercándose más a ella

-No seas tonto Booth, no voy a explicarte esto ahora y perder nuestra oportunidad-dijo Brennan

-te recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público -dijo Booth dándole un beso

ahh SI? entonces nos pueden ver, adiós Booth- dijo Brennan marchándose

-quieta -dijo Booth parándola

-¿Ahora qué? nos están viendo -dijo Brennan

-no te gustaba el peligro -dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan

-Si, al que no le gusta es a ti tigre.-dijo Brennan

-¿quién ha dicho eso? -dijo Booth al oído de Brennan

-Tú, me las dicho muchas veces. No recuerdas?-dijo Brennan

-ugg por una vez que te seguía el juego -dijo Booth

-No, no me lo seguías, lo parabas-dijo Brennan

-no por qué dices eso?-pregunto booth

-porque sí, te recuerdo que no querías nada conmigo-dijo Brennan

-cuando he dicho eso-dijo Booth

Booth?

-si-dijo Booth

-no seas tonto, mira que no están llamando-dijo Brennan

Brennan se puso delante de Booth y él le pego en el trasero provocando que Brennan saltara

-¿por que salta doctora Brennan? -Preguntó Cam

-Ehh nada, ¿qué pasa Cam?-dijo Brennan

-venia a preguntarle como estas por lo de Andy -dijo Cam

Booth acaricio el cuello de Brennan

-Bien, ¿por qué tendría que sentirme mal? -dijo incomoda

-parece que esta incomoda-dijo Cam

Booth volvía a acariciar la nuca de Brennan

-No, estoy bien, -Miro a Booth con mirada furtiva

-bueno me voy –dijo Cam

Cam se fue

Brennan se giro de golpe hacia Booth

-no te gustaba el peligro -dijo Booth

-Eso no es peligro. Dijo Brennan- y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

En público claro

-pues entonces para usted que es peligro doctora Brennan Booth

-le dio un beso a Booth, esto es algo así como un mini peligro, -le dio otro beso

-y si nos ven que decimos-dijo Booth dándole otro beso

-que no estamos besando ¿no?-dijo Brennan entre risas

-Bren cielo aaaaa-grito Ángela al ver lo que hacían

-Ángela- grito Brennan al verla

-ya me puedes decir con todo lujo de detalles lo que estás haciendo con el sexy bombón del FBI

-dijo Ángela

Bueno Ángela, estábamos .Booth? dile-dijo Brennan

-bueno pues estaba, mirando si Brennan tiene alguna muela picada-dijo Booth dudoso

-Brennan no soy tonta ya me puedes contar los detalles más sucios os habéis acostado-dijo Ángela a punto de dar saltitos de alegría

-Ya basta Ángela, estamos en un lugar público,-dijo Brennan

-yo no era la que se está dando el lote con el de la acusación de mi padre-dijo Ángela

-yo no soy la que estoy gritando Ángela, te cuento luego, me tengo que ir

-dijo Brennan

-tu sexi bombón si me dirás-dijo Ángela

-yo que quieres que diga yo-dijo Booth

-Que estaban haciendo tú y Bren? y no me mientas!-dijo Ángela

-me estaba echando el aliento por qué no sabía si le olía mal-dijo Booth poco convencido

Ángela lo ve con cara de que no cree nada

-Ustedes andan muy raros últimamente- y lo voy a averiguar querido

-nosotros si estamos como siempre-dijo Booth

-ahh sí, y que era eso que adoptarían a Andy, que por cierto donde está?-dijo Ángela

-umm bueno Andy ya no están con nosotros-dijo Booth

-¿por qué? -pregunto Ángela

-por el juicio del padre de Brennan-dijo Booth

Ohhh, que triste, pero pueden hacer otro tigre-riéndose

-Ángela tu nunca cambiaras no?-dijo Booth

-Eso espero Boothy -dijo Ángela riéndose

-lo que haga o deje de hacer con Brennan no es de vuestra incumbencia -dijo Booth

-pero no te enojes, o entonces quieres decir que ya están practicando no? dijo Ángela- bien por ti tigre..

awww, -dijo Ángela casi a gritos

-mira por ahí viene huesos que tal si habláis de esto las dos-dijo Booth

Booth se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

-Hola querida, regresaste rápido ehh-dijo Ángela

-solo fui un momento al baño-dijo Brennan

-Que tal las cosas con Booth?-pregunto Ángela

-bien como siempre-dijo Brennan

-algo que haya cambiado? y no me hayas dicho?-pregunto Ángela

-sí, que no tengo a Andy -dijo Brennan

-Si, eso me dijo, alguna otra cosa-dijo Ángela

-Parker ya se ha ido-dijo Brennan

-de donde se ha ido? -dijo Ángela,

-de mi casa-dijo Brennan

-Y que hacía Parker en tu casa-dijo Ángela

-me estaba ayudando él y Booth con Andy-dijo Brennan

-Ohh, o sea que tu y Booth estuvieron viviendo juntos como una familia?-pregunto Ángela

-no solo me estuvo ayudando cuando tubo a Parker -dijo Brennan

-vamos Brennan, ya Booth me dijo que estuvieron practicando-dijo Ángela

-si estuvimos hablando -dijo Brennan

-no Brennan, no te hagas, hablo de sexo. Tu y el tigre-dijo Ángela

-Ángela si he hecho algo no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar del tema-dijo Brennan

-solo dime que si, y te dejaré en paz si?-dijo Ángela

-por que debería decir que si y no dejarte con la duda-preguntó Brennan

-¿por que soy tu mejor amiga?-dijo Ángela

-¿por qué quieres tanto que Booth y yo nos acostemos?-preguntó Brennan

-porque están enamorados, y parecen la pareja perfecta, además quiero que sean feliz Bren, no te sigas castigando, entrégate a la vida-dijo Ángela sin respirar

-Ángela sabes que el amor solo es una substancia química que libera el celebro-dijo Brennan

-pero sigue siendo amor no?-pregunto Ángela

-puede ser-dijo Brennan

-entonces si estás enamorada de Booth? - dijo Ángela riéndose, ya no lo puedes negar

-no he dicho ni sí, ni no he dicho que tal vez-dijo Brennan

-Brennan ya basta-dijo Ángela

-ya basta de qué?-pregunto Brennan

-de que te niegues a aceptarlo-dijo Ángela

-de que me niego a aceptar el que?-pregunto Brennan

-que amas perdidamente a cierto agente del FBI-dijo Ángela

-Ángela creo que debemos dejar ya este tema-dijo Brennan

-Brennan tanto te cuesta decirlo?-dijo Ángela

-tanto me cuesta decir el que?-dijo Brennan contenta de molestar a Ángela

-ya basta Bren, que difícil eres oye-dijo Ángela enfadada

-si sabes que soy difícil por que insistes y no dejas el tema-dijo Brennan

-porque quiero saber- Ángela enojada

-pregunta directamente y quizás sabrás-dijo Brennan contenta por haber fastidiado a Ángela

-Que más directa Brennan?-pregunto Ángela

-si más directa-dijo Brennan

-sí, te dije si te acostaste o no con Booth?-tan difícil es-dijo Ángela

-vale lo admito me acosté con Booth-dijo Brennan

-AHHHHHHH,- grito Ángela, lo sabía

-no grites Ángela que no te voy a dar detalles ya estas contenta-dijo Brennan

-Sí, mucho ahora vamos a ver qué pasa con tu papa-dijo Ángela

-suerte que no insistes en los detalles aun quedan 30 minutos de receso-dijo Brennan

-no, ya he tenido suficiente con hoy, - Ángela emocionada abrazo a Brennan, -pero si me quieres contar sabes que aquí estoy

-Ángela suéltame que me ahogas-dijo Brennan

-que exagerada, estoy muy contenta. ¿y que ya son pareja?-dijo Ángela emocionada

-no estamos juntos-dijo Brennan

-ustedes sí que son raros-dijo Ángela

-por qué dices que somos raros?-preguntó Brennan

-por que le huyen al amor-dijo Ángela

-tú sabes que yo no creo en el amor-dijo Brennan

-bueno adiós Ángela que se reanuda el juicio-dijo Brennan

Brennan y Clark fueron al jeffersonian a revisar el cadáver

-doctora Brennan por favor venga un momento a su despacho -dijo Booth

Brennan entro al despacho con Booth, él bajo las persianas y cerró la puerta

-¿decías que te gustaba el riego no?-preguntó Booth

-Bueno, a veces, ¿que estas pensando?-preguntó Brennan

-ya lo veras -dijo Booth arrinconándola contra el escritorio

Booth y Brennan besan apasionadamente, ella esta pegadla escritorio mientras el besa su cuello,

-Booth nos van a ver-dijo Brennan suspirando

-no podía aguantarme –mas dijo Booth mientras la besa.

Brennan le quita la camisa a Booth

-ohh creí que era el único-dijo Booth

-ya cállate –dijo Brennan

Booth sube a Brennan a su escritorio sucumbiendo de pasión, mientras que sus manos siguen recorriendo su cuerpo

Clark abre la puerta ve a Brennan y Booth…

_Carmín: conocido en otros países como lápiz labial o pinta labios_

**Hemos dejado de recibir casi comentarios y queremos saber su opinión os sigue gustando la historia? Ahora contestare a los comentarios**

**AG :bueno ya sabes cómo han reaccionado Rebecca se paso un poco con lo de Drew y si ponemos a** **Christine será casi al final **


	15. ¿ME QUIERES O NO ME QUIERES?

**Lo se deberíamos actualizar cada 2 semanas pero no podemos y además no coincidimos mucho en el horario mi co-escritora y yo y para rematar ando de exámenes finales así que mi concentración se debe centrar en primer plano a estudiar para exámenes, no digo fecha para la próxima actualización por que no se cuando será gracias por seguir leyendo, como ya sabeos ****los personajes no nos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ya he encontrado a quien me puede ayudar con la ortografía **

**¿ME QUIERES O NO ME QUIERES?**

-doctora Brennan ya acabé con el cuerpo-dijo Clark mirándoles  
-¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-dijo Booth  
-¿a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar las puertas con pestillo?-preguntó Clark  
-¿ahora el culpable soy yo, de tu intromisión?-preguntó Booth  
-sí, y no deberían estar juntos, se llega a enterar el juez y la bronca que les cae-dijo Clark  
-¿desde cuándo te importan las relaciones personales de los demás?-preguntó Booth  
-desde que pueden afectar a mi trabajo -dijo Clark  
-ya , claro que no Clark, yo soy tu jefa, ¿y que traes allí?-dijo Brennan  
-lo que usted me pidió-dijo Clark  
-Doctora Brennan nunca creí que tuviera esos atributos-dijo Clark  
-Clark, como vuelvas a mirar lo que creo que has mirado, te disparo -dijo Booth poniéndole la camisa a Brennan y poniéndosela él también  
-le dejo esto, la espero afuera-dijo Clark  
-si quieres seguir con vida, si -dijo Booth

Clark salió, rápido por las palabras de Booth.

-¿no decías que no me gustaba el peligro?-dijo Booth  
-Ya basta con eso Booth, tengo que salir- dijo Brennan  
-¿no puedes tardar 15 minutos más? -dijo Booth dándole un beso  
-Booth , Clark está afuera-dijo Brennan  
-y… pero podemos cerrar con pestillo -dijo Booth dándole otro beso  
-hay que resolver el caso primero Booth-dijo Brennan  
-ya está resuelto, tu cerebrito tiene lo que pediste y ahora me he de aprovechar de ti porque no sé cuándo volveremos a estar así -dijo Booth  
-pero quiere saber algo, ¿a eso vino no? -dijo Brennan  
-puede esperar-dijo Booth dándole otro beso  
-está bien-dijo Brennan  
Clark vuelve a tocar la puerta  
-Clark ya, puede ser importante, como no lo sea, el próximo cadáver al que hará la autopsia Cam será el tuyo-dijo Booth  
-¿me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?-dijo Cam  
-no pasa nada-dijo Booth desde adentro  
-¿y por que no abren? preguntó Cam

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió molesto, ya basta, ¿que les pasa a vosotros dos? -dijo mientras salía del Jeffersonian.

Caroline llamó a Booth y a Brennan para reunirlos en casa de ellas a las 19:00 para hablar de algo importante.

Brennan entra a su departamento y Booth la sigue, mientras ambos entran

-huesos debería llevarme las cosas de aquí-dijo Booth

-¿quieres llevártelas?-preguntó Brennan

-Brennan sabes que no podemos estar juntos por el momento, que harás con las cosas del bebé-preguntó Booth triste

-Booth eso sólo lo podemos decidir nosotros, las guardaré- dijo Brennan

- para qué las guardarás?-preguntó Booth

-¿qué sugieres que haga, que las done?-pregunto Brennan

-no sé Huesos, ¿pero no te da pena entrar a la habitación de invitados? con toda esa ropita y juguetitos y peluches-dijo Booth

-¿qué quieres que haga Booth,? ¿que no vuelva a entrar allí?-preguntó Brennan

-no sé, pero yo no voy a entrar a ese cuarto-dijo Booth

-Huesos, creo que voy a guardar mis cosas-dijo Booth

-Mmm... ¿y dónde dormirás cuando te quedes aquí?-preguntó Brennan

- contigo ¿no?-preguntó Booth

-Ah ¿sí?-preguntó Brennan

-si no ¿dónde quieres que duerma?, así no pasarás frío-dijo Booth

-aquí no hace frío Booth-dijo Brennan

-ummm... bueno me ayudas a guardar la cosas-preguntó Booth

-Booth no tienes que hacer eso, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.-dijo Brennan

-¿pero para qué me necesitas ahora que Andy ya no está?-preguntó Booth

-para satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas puede ser-dijo Brennan

-¿con qué fin? porque según tú, todo lo hacemos con un fin -dijo Booth

-Con ese mismo, tú necesitas eso también- dijo Brennan acercándose peligrosamente hacia Booth

-Huesos, la espalda, que aún me duelen tus marcas-dijo Booth después de darle un beso

-ay Booth no seas infantil- dijo Brennan devolviéndole el beso

-Caroline llegará de un momento a otro y no quiero más interrupciones hoy-dijo Booth mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

-puede ser algo rápido Booth, dijo esto tomándolo de la nuca y acercándose aún más a él

- huesos da tiempo y ahora siempre piensas en lo mismo -dijo Booth

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Brennan

-huesos no te hagas la tonta, tú me entiendes-dijo Booth

-te equivocas -dijo Brennan

-¿en qué me equivoco? -preguntó Booth

-no sé qué significa eso Booth-dijo Brennan

Picaron a la puerta, era Caroline y llevaba una bolsa y una sillita de paseo con un bebé.

-hola chicos -dijo Caroline

-hola-dijeron al unísono cuando vieron al pequeño que traía Caroline

-¿sabéis a lo que vengo no?-preguntó Caroline

-no- dijo Brennan

-¿a qué vienes Caroline?-preguntó Booth

-vengo a echaros la bronca por lo del juzgado, os he visto muy cariñosos y no tendrías que estar juntos, ¿me lo explicáis?-dijo Caroline sentándose

-eso no es cierto, Huesos y yo no tenemos nada, sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad Huesos? -dijo Booth

Brennan le hacia caras al pequeño Andy

-eh ¿ah?, ¿me hablabas a mí Booth? deja de mentir, ya anda cielo-dijo Brennan mientras jugaba con Andy

-No, Huesos-dijo Booth nervioso

-Booth no le mientas anda-dijo Brennan

-Huesos, nos pueden , ya sabes-dijo Booth

-Booth, ¿qué puede pasar?, ya estoy harta de huir, es mejor enfrentarse ya a los actos y a sus consecuencias-dijo Brennan

-Wow Huesos, me sorprendes, bueno, ya dile tú si eres tan arriesgada-dijo Booth

-¿por qué no se lo dices tú ya que eres el hombre y te van las cosas a la antigua?-dijo Brennan

-ya pues, Caroline, pareces la madre de huesos-digo Booth enojado

-¿por qué dices eso? -dijo Brennan

-porque le tengo que pedir permiso para estar contigo huesos-dijo Booth

-cuando he dicho que le has de pedir permiso, espera a que se lo tengas que decir a Max-dijo Brennan riéndose

-¿Qué? no huesos, espera, ¿tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó Booth

-Pero si a ti te gustaban este tipo de cosas ¿no Seeley?-dijo Brennan

-ehhh ¿yo?- dijo Booth nervioso

-¿qué pasa, que le tienes miedo a mi padre?-preguntó Brennan

-No Huesos -dijo Booth

-entonces, ¿no tendrás ningún problema en contárselo no?-preguntó Caroline

-No, claro que no, además huesos y yo no estamos juntos-dijo Booth

-y entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí si no estamos juntos y no me quieres?-preguntó Brennan

-no es eso huesos, es que aún no sé si estamos o no juntos, ¿me lo confirmas?-preguntó Booth

-Booth, sigues en mi casa después de que se llevaron a Andy y te defendí delante de Hacker, ¿ a ti que te parece? preguntó Brennan

-wow, no sé Huesos, es que eres tan difícil de seguir que ya no sé- dijo Booth triste

-Booth, ¿andas espeso hoy o no te has tomado el café?, Brennan te quiere-dijo Caroline

-bueno, ¿y a qué viniste Caroline?, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde-dijo Booth

-no, respóndele que esto es como una novela, no me dejes con las dudas, porque os puedo ayudar y os puedo fastidiar-dijo Caroline

Booth y Brennan se quedaron mirando ante la respuesta de Caroline.

-va Booth, ¿qué dices? Caroline tiene razón -dijo Brennan

-no Huesos, tú eres la que me tienes que responder, ¿quieres ser mi novia legal?-dijo Booth

-Booth, te respondo luego, ¿Caroline qué querías? -preguntó Brennan

-bueno, vengo a que solucionéis lo vuestro y a entregaros a Andy -dijo Caroline

-¿Qué nuestro? -preguntó Brennan

-si estáis juntos o no, os dejo tiempo para pensarlo cuando lo sepáis, volveré con Andy, adiós-dijo Caroline

-no, espera Caroline- gritó Brennan

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Caroline

-¿cuando nos entregarás a Andy?-preguntó Brennan

-cuando os decidáis-dijo Caroline

-pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó Brennan

-porque un bebé necesita un hogar estable-dijo Caroline

-Booth, dile algo-dijo Brennan

-yo no digo nada, tú eres la que no me ha respondido antes-dijo Booth

-Booth -dijo Brennan casi llorando

-¿qué quieres huesos?, ¿qué quieres que haga?-dijo Booth mientras la consolaba

-deténla-dijo Brennan

-Caroline espera, Brennan ya se ha decidido-dijo Booth, pero Caroline ya se había ido

-Brennan, lo siento pero no me dio tiempo-dijo Booth

Brennan entró dentro de la casa, triste, se acostó en el sofá, y tapaba su rostro con sus manos

-huesos, no te pongas así por favor -dijo Booth

-pero Booth, también me quitan a Andy, ¿cómo quieres que no esté así?, todo lo que he querido ya no está- y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-¿yo sigo aquí no?-preguntó Booth

-no por mucho tiempo-dijo Brennan

-¿quién dice eso?-preguntó Booth

- lo harás Booth, eres igual que todos-dijo Brennan

-no, yo no soy como todos, yo no te abandonaré-dijo Booth

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar-dijo Brennan

-¿alguna vez te he mentido?-preguntó Booth

-bueno, a los demás sí- dijo Brennan riendo

-¿cuándo he mentido yo huesos?-preguntó Booth de broma

-Hoy, a Cam, a Clark, a Ángela, ¿quieres que siga?-preguntó Brennan riendo

-eso es lo que me haces hacer, me haces mentir porque me tienes loco de amor por ti -dijo Booth

Brennan se ríe de Booth

-¿y ahora qué te hace gracia?-dijo Booth poniendo morritos

-tú- dice Brennan riendo

-¿ves? he hecho que te rías y yo nunca te abandonaré-dijo Booth

-Booth, eso es científicamente imposible -dijo Brennan riéndose de sus payasadas

- No, no lo es –¿quieres que te lo demuestre? dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan

-Booth, cerraste la puerta, ¿no te ibas a ir?-preguntó Brennan

-Claro, estamos en tu casa huesos, ¿quién podría entrar?-preguntó Booth

-no sé Booth, ¿estás seguro de querer adoptar a Andy conmigo?-preguntó Brennan

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya Huesos?- Dijo Booth- por supuesto mi amor, lo que sea por ti

-no Booth, si te quieres ir vete, no querías hacer la maleta hace 30 minutos ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-preguntó Brennan

- No me quería ir, tú querías echarme, pero si aún lo quieres me iré-dijo Booth

-no Booth, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, dijiste que no me dejarías-dijo Brennan

-Claro que no te dejaré sola amor.-Dijo Booth dándole otro beso a Brennan- estás muy sensible hoy

-¿no te gusta que sea sensible?-preguntó Brennan

Booth siguió besando a Brennan mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, cada vez atrayéndola más hacia él

-Me encanta que estés así-dijo Booth

Brennan paró a Booth en seco.

-Booth, ¿cuándo es el juicio de Max?-preguntó Brennan

-No lo sé Huesos, ¿por qué preguntas ahora?-dijo Booth disgustado

-porque te lo iba a preguntar y se me olvidó y me acabo de acordar-dijo Brennan poniéndose en pie

-¿te ha molestado?-preguntó Brennan

-Eso tú lo sabes huesos, es tu padre, no el mío- Booth se levantó enojado

-pero tú eres su acusación, debes estar al tanto del asunto -dijo Brennan

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Si yo fuera tú, me seduciría para que testifique a favor de tu padre.-dijo Booth

-Booth, sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas-dijo Brennan ofendida

-Lo sé huesos, pero estás haciendo lo contrario y podría decir algo malo de tu papá-dijo Booth

-Booth, ¿sabes qué? di lo que quieras de mi padre, si así te quedas contento-dijo Brennan

-Vamos huesos olvídate de todo por un rato ¿sí? –dijo Booth

-Booth, ¿cómo quieres que me olvide de todo?-dijo Brennan

-Booth, si queremos que nos devuelvan a Andy, tenemos que resolver nuestros problemas y tú no estás ayudando en ese tema-dijo Brennan

-Sí estoy ayudando, estoy aquí ¿no?-dijo Booth

-no ayudas con lo que casi pasa en tu despacho y con lo que pasó en el mío y aún menos con lo de los juzgados-dijo Brennan

-Eso lo comenzaste tú, ¿y qué tiene de mal?, así ven que le podemos ofrecer a Andy una buena relación entre tú y yo ¿o ya no quieres estar conmigo¿?-preguntó Booth.

-Booth, mejor no discutamos más o diremos cosas de las que nos podamos arrepentir-dijo Brennan

-Bien. Me voy –dijo Booth molesto

-no Booth, no te vayas, como salgas por esa puerta no me vuelvas a hablar jamás-dijo Brennan

-huesos, ¿por qué me haces esto?-preguntó Booth

-¿por qué te hago el qué?-preguntó Brennan

-Ya no sé cómo seguirte, cambias de opinión a cada momento-dijo Booth

-no te vayas-dijo firmemente Brennan

-¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un títere? Ya mejor vamos a dormir o vete, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá -dijo Booth

-no te trato así y vamos a la cama, el sofá es malo para tu espalda -dijo Brennan

-No, me quedaré aquí, no quiero que me eches a la mitad de la noche-dijo Booth

-Booth, no seas terco, vamos a la cama-dijo Brennan

-¿Ahora yo soy el terco?-preguntó Booth

-Booth, basta, ya no quiero discutir más, vamos a la cama-dijo Brennan

-Ok Huesos, dijo Booth dándose por vencido

-¿vas a por tu pijama no? está en el cuarto de Andy, dejaste allí tu ropa-dijo Brennan

-Eso lo sé, no soy tu hijo -dijo Booth

-si quieres voy yo a por el pijama -dijo Brennan

-No, voy yo-dijo Booth

-como dijiste que no volverías a entrar en ese cuarto -dijo Brennan

-Bueno, ve tú huesos -dijo Booth

-no, si quieres ir, ve tú Booth-dijo Brennan

-Ya huesos, ve tú, te espero en la habitación-dijo Booth

-vale - Brennan volvió a la habitación con el pijama de Booth en la mano

y se lo tiró

-Qué difícil eres huesos, mira, ya vente a dormir, sé que ha sido un día difícil, siento mucho haberte tratado así ,ya pasará todo y estaremos bien-dijo Booth acercándose y abrazándola

-Descansa Booth -dijo Brennan acurrucándose en sus brazos

-Descansa huesos.- Dijo Booth mientras besaba su cabello

Brennan levantó su rostro y besó a Booth apasionadamente en los labios y susurró- Gracias por estar aquí.  
-te dije que no te abandonaría-dijo Booth después de responder al beso  
Sus besos subían de tono a medida que la pasión se apoderaba de ellos.  
Booth besaba su cuello mientras se dirigían hacia la cama, cada roce era una chispa de electricidad. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos. Así, una vez más, se fundieron en un solo ser, rompieron las leyes de la física, para luego olvidarse de todos los problemas a su alrededor.  
Así amaneció, los dos, plácidamente dormidos, acariciados por la luz de la mañana.

-auch-se quejó Booth-maldita mesita

Brennan se despierta al escuchar el gritito de Booth . ¿qué pasa Booth ?

-la maldita mesita, me he vuelto a golpear con ella -dijo Booth dando saltitos sobre una pierna,

Brennan se ríe de Booth.

-no hace gracia, duele-dijo Booth

-¿y por qué no te fijas antes? si es gracioso-dijo Brennan

-no la he visto-dijo Booth

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Brennan

-¿Sobre qué? preguntó Booth nervioso

-sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación-dijo Brennan

-bueno, hagámoslo- dijo Booth

-Booth, ¿por qué estás conmigo?-preguntó Brennan

-porque te amo huesos, eres la razón de mi vida, y no me digas que el amor es una sustancia de no sé qué.

-Booth, si un día cortamos, ¿qué sería del equipo de nuestro trabajo? y además, tenemos un trabajo muy peligroso -dijo Brennan

-Eso no pasará, y si pasa seguirá como estaba antes-dijo Booth

-y tú quieres más hijos-preguntó Brennan

-Sí, quisiera tener un bebé contigo huesos, nuestro pequeño, sólo de nosotros –dijo Booth

-cuando pase un tiempo ¿no?- preguntó Brennan

-cuando quieras mi amor- dijo Booth

-¿me engañarías con otra?-preguntó Brennan

-¿Qué? huesos, te pasaste con eso, sabes que no, yo no hago eso... -dijo Booth

-puedes preguntar tú algo -dijo Brennan

-¿me amas?- preguntó Booth

-Booth, sí te amo, pero son sustancias que libera el cerebro-dijo Brennan

-¿Eso qué importa?-preguntó Booth

-sí importa, porque luego puede que ya no esté allí y ya no me querrás-dijo Brennan

-huesos, eso nunca pasará, yo te amo-dijo Booth

-eso no lo puedes asegurar y no te dejaría-dijo Brennan

-¿confías en mi palabra huesos?-preguntó Booth

-sí Booth, confío en ti-dijo Brennan

- no te dejaré y además, ¿con quién me voy a ir yo?-dijo Booth

Tessa, me puedes dejar por Tessa, la besaste el sábado y lo negaste y yo te había visto-dijo Brennan

-Huesos, pensé que ya lo habíamos arreglado, fue Tessa la que me besó -dijo Booth

-pero tú te dejaste-dijo Brennan

-yo no me dejé, no quería Temperance, fue ella-dijo Booth

-pero no lo impediste-dijo Brennan

-¿cómo querías que lo impidiera? -pregunto Booth

-¿no lo ves Booth?-dijo Brennan

-Huesos, aún es pronto y entonces ¿por qué no me dejaste si dices que fue mi culpa?-dijo Booth

-¿por qué quieres que te deje?-preguntó Brennan

-¿por qué ahora me reclamas lo de Tessa?-dijo Booth

-porque había olvidado hacerlo antes-dijo Brennan

-Huesos, ¿podemos dejar de pelear ya?-preguntó Booth

-claro, como si todo se resolviera olvidando- dijo Brennan

-Huesos, por favor, estoy cansado de discutir ya, si no me quieres dímelo, me iré y no nos volveremos a ver -dijo Booth

-¿por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo?, si quieres irte sólo hazlo-dijo Brennan

-¿por qué siempre discutimos?- preguntó Booth

-olvídalo Booth-dijo Brennan

-¿qué hacemos ahora huesos?-dijo Booth

- irnos a trabajar-dijo Brennan

-te llevo yo o vas sola-dijo Booth

-ya llévame-dijo Brennan

Booth y Brennan llegaron al Jeffersonian y acompañó a Brennan hasta su despacho.

-no tienes que acompañarme hasta aquí Booth, no soy una niña- dijo Brennan

-siempre te acompaño, últimamente estás muy rara -dijo Booth

-no es cierto, tú estas insoportable-dijo Brennan

-yo, ¿pero ahora qué te he hecho?-preguntó Booth

-olvídalo Booth-dijo Brennan

-bueno, me marcho, nos vemos esta noche- dijo Booth

Booth se marchó y al poco rato entró Ángela

-¿problemas en el paraíso?-preguntó Ángela

-¿cuál paraíso Ángela ?-preguntó Brennan

-Brennan era una metáfora-dijo Ángela

- ahh, ¿qué querías Ángela ?-preguntó Brennan

-nada, saber cómo estáis Booth y tú, me tenías que dar detalles-dijo Ángela

-¿yo? ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso Ángela ?-preguntó Brennan

-porque eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Ángela

-eso no significa que tenga que decírtelo Ángela -dijo Brennan

-yo te cuento todo –protestó Ángela

- no es cierto-dijo Brennan

- sí lo es-dijo Ángela

- ya Ángela , tengo que trabajar, no te diré nada-dijo Brennan

-bueno, no te pido los detalles por el momento y además no tienes trabajo, ¿ya sabes algo de lo de Andy?-preguntó Ángela

-ehh, sí, Caroline dijo que hoy hablaríamos sobre eso-dijo Brennan

-Brennan, si te enfadas con Booth o te deja, o algo, me avisas y le patearé su culo caliente-dijo Ángela

-gracias Ángela-dijo Brennan

-de nada-dijo Ángela

-sería un honor cariño, gracias- dijo Ángela y la abrazó

-Booth y yo hemos de buscar casa, mi apartamento es muy pequeño y cuando Andy empiece a gatear será una locura y además, nos faltan habitaciones-dijo Brennan

-ouhh, felicitaciones cariño- espero que Booth y tú sean muy felices-dijo Ángela

-Ángela sólo nos vamos a mudar, no es para que nos felicites-dijo Brennan

- sí lo es, van a vivir juntos, lo que significa que serán una familia-dijo Ángela

Brennan y Ángela pasaron hablando gran parte de la mañana y por la tarde la antropóloga estuvo con casos del limbo, en cambio Booth estuvo haciendo papeleo por la mañana y por la tarde estuvo en el gimnasio del FBI , cuando Booth y Brennan llegaron a la casa luego de un largo día de trabajo , Booth iba a bañarse y le pidió a Brennan que lo acompañara.

-No Booth, no me ducharé contigo- dijo Brennan

-¿por qué no huesos? -preguntó Booth

-Porque no me parece que debamos hacerlo-dijo Brennan

- haber si esto te convence -dijo Booth antes de darle un beso

- No Booth, no me bañaré contigo, dijo Brennan mientras correspondía al beso de Booth

-pues entonces ve a hacer la cena mientras yo me ducho-dijo Booth

- ¿dijiste que la prepararías tú?-dijo Brennan

-Huesos, si me voy a duchar, no puedo hacer la cena, así que hazla tú -dijo Booth

-puedes pedir la cena, yo no quiero comer-dijo Brennan

-mejor prepárame algo tú -dijo Booth

- qué machista eres Booth, si quieres cena prepárala tú, yo me voy a dormir-dijo Brennan molesta

-Huesos ¿por qué no quieres cenar?-preguntó Booth

- sólo no quiero Booth-dijo Brennan

-Huesos ¿me quieres?-preguntó Booth

-ya Booth, deja de preguntarme eso, todo el tiempo me dices lo mismo, no creo que sea necesario decirlo a cada momento-dijo Brennan

- tú cada vez lo demuestras menos y buscas excusas para discutir-dijo Booth

-eso no es cierto-dijo Brennan

-sí que lo es, si ahora te enfadas por cualquier cosa y si digo algo te molesta-dijo Booth

-por supuesto que no Booth, tu eres el que siempre buscas excusas, crees que soy de tu propiedad-dijo Brennan

-no, yo no busco excusas, ¿sabes qué creo? que lo mejor sería que hubieras salido con Hacker-dijo Booth

-sí, tal vez él no sería tan machista como tú-dijo Brennan

-sí que te crees tú eso, que casi me parte la cara cuando me vio aquí y además él te pegó-dijo Booth

-ya Booth, olvídalo- dijo Brennan mientras iba a su cuarto

-no Huesos, no lo voy a olvidar ahora vamos a hablar- dijo Booth mientras tomaba a Brennan por su brazo y la acorralaba contra la puerta

- Suéltame Booth ¿qué te pasa ?-preguntó Brennan

Booth le dio un apasionado beso a Brennan y luego la soltó

-eso te responde a tu pregunta-preguntó Booth

- Ya basta Booth, no, ¿por qué te portas de esa manera?-preguntó Brennan

-soy un hombre que está harto de reprimir sus impulsos, como dirías tú-dijo Booth

-ah claro ¿y para eso tienes que ser tan machista?-dijo Brennan

-¿por qué dices que soy machista?-preguntó Booth

-¿ahora haces el que no sabe?-dijo Brennan

-a ver doctora Brennan, dame una explicación científica de mi comportamiento-dijo Booth

-No te voy a decir nada, sabes bien lo que haces-dijo Brennan

-pues como sé lo que hago seguiremos-dijo Booth cargando a Brennan hacia la habitación mientras la besaba

-Qué haces Booth?-preguntó Brennan

-satisfacer instintos primarios-dijo Booth mientras la dejaba en la cama

-qué rudimentario eres-dijo Brennan

-¿eso te gustaba no? -preguntó Booth

-Sí, pero ya no lo hacías.-decía Brennan jadeando

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno gracias a un rudo y apasionado Booth, después se durmieron exhaustos.

-Booth, levántate que vas a llegar tarde-dijo Brennan ya vestida

-es temprano Huesos-dijo Booth

-no, no es temprano, nos hemos dormido por tu culpa-dijo Brennan

-pues yo si he dormido delicioso cariño-dijo Booth

-pues es hora de despertarse o llegaremos muy tarde-dijo Brennan

-está bien- me voy a bañar-dijo Booth

-pues te irás sin desayunar, porque no te dará tiempo para prepararte el desayuno-dijo Brennan

-ya huesos, ya voy-dijo Booth

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Brennan

-a bañarme-dijo Booth

- no te bañes, dúchate, porque si no la factura del agua subirá mucho y la pago yo -dijo Brennan

-claro que la pagas tú, es tu casa-dijo Booth

-mira y ahora el hombre dulce se vuelve machista -y suerte que querías tener hijos conmigo con lo machista que eres, lo dudo mucho -dijo Brennan

-¿Qué? Huesos, ya no empieces otra vez y no puedes hacerme eso, no soy un títere-dijo Booth

-ya sé que no eres un títere, para de decir que eres un títere-dijo Brennan

-me tratas como si lo fuera, eres una manipuladora-dijo Booth

-y tú un machista engreído-dijo Brennan

-yo está bueno, me voy- contigo no se puede vivir-dijo Booth

-pues si te quieres ir, ahí tienes la puerta-dijo Brennan

-bien-dijo Booth

-que le vaya bien agente Booth-dijo Brennan

-no necesito eso –dijo Booth

-que tenga suerte en su vida -dijo Brennan mientras le tiraba una maleta a Booth con su ropa.

Booth salió de allí sin llevarse nada.

Brennan se quedó llorando contra la almohada.

**Teorías comentarios preguntas dudas, ahora responderé a algunos comentarios **

**ChrisBooth26637****:** creemos que es por que van con tantas prisas que se les olvida

**Mary Angel 02**** : **solo decimos una cosa no vas mal encaminada

**VICKY MARTINEZ: **por que somos así de malas :P


	16. Tal y como soy

******Lo se deberíamos actualizar cada 2 semanas pero no podemos y además no coincidimos mucho en el horario mi co-escritora y yo y además estamos acabando con los estudios, no digo fecha para la próxima actualización por que no se cuando será gracias por seguir leyendo, como ya sabeos****los personajes no nos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ya he encontrado a quien me puede ayudar con la ortografía**

**TAL COMO SOY**

El día trascurrió con normalidad, o eso aparentaba, Brennan estaba triste por la salida de Booth de su apartamento. Decidió llamar a Cam para pedirle el día libre, alegando que se sentía indispuesta, al cabo de las 9 de la mañana Caroline tocó a su puerta...

Doctora Brennan soy Caroline

-¿qué quieres?-dijo Brennan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-mire a quién traigo conmigo-dijo Caroline

Brennan abrió la puerta y vio a Caroline con Andy

-¿cómo que traes a Andy?-preguntó Brennan

-ya sabes, una excelente fiscal como yo puede con esto, y donde esta el tigre de Booth? -preguntó Caroline observando hacia adentro

-pregunta por el agente Booth, se ha ido -dijo Brennan

-¿por qué? ó Caroline sorprendida

-motivos personales, no sé cómo puede pensar que podríamos se una pareja-dijo Brennan

-cherry, si son el uno para el otro, se les nota el amor en el aire-dijo Caroline

-no Caroline, no es así -dijo Brennan

-Lo que digas cariño, pero este Bebé necesita un padre, confío en que sabrás darle uno bueno-dijo Caroline

-Caroline, puedo cuidar yo sola de un bebé-dijo Brennan

-está bien cherry, pero según sabe el juez, ustedes dos adoptaron a este bebé, no me hagas quedar como mentirosa, ya me tengo que ir, piensa lo que te he dicho-dijo Caroline

-¿y te llevas a Andy?... y no tienes que hablar conmigo sino con Booth-dijo Brennan

-No es tuyo, ustedes son pareja, arréglense primero y luego hablan conmigo-dijo Caroline

-bueno, después de nuestra pelea no creo que Booth me quiera volver a hablar-dijo Brennan

-¿Cuál pelea? -dijo Caroline sentándose emocionada - cuéntame cherry

-la que hemos tenido esta mañana antes de que lo echara de mi casa-dijo Brennan

-¿lo echaste de aquí- problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó Caroline divertida

-ya Caroline, dejamos el tema, eres igual que Ángela salvo que más mayor-dijo Brennan dándole la mano a Andy

-¿me llamas vieja?-preguntó Caroline

-no, sólo digo que eres algo más mayor que Ángela-dijo Brennan

-lo que digas cariño, me voy, tengo trabajo-dijo Caroline

-suerte ¿hablarás con Booth?-preguntó Brennan

-no, tú hablarás con el, o hablaré con tu padre-dijo Caroline

-de cosas, y cuando hables con tu padre sobre mí, recuerda que te regresé a Andy, Adiós-dijo Caroline

-mi padre no sabe nada de Andy, adiós Caroline-dijo Brennan

-solo recuérdalo-dijo Caroline antes de irse

Booth estuvo todo el día en el gimnasio del FBI pegándole al saco de boxeo para descargar su furia y haciendo tiempo para no ir a casa de Brennan para sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía posponer más el momento, se duchó, se puso un traje y se fue a por sus cosas.

Booth llamo a la puerta de casa de Brennan

-¿quién es? -decía Brennan mientras le daba de comer a Andy

-soy Booth -dijo Booth

Brennan abrió la puerta. Hola Booth

-hola huesos, hola pequeño gran hombre ¿qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó Booth

-No habla Booth-dijo Brennan

-lo sé, vengo a por mis maletas-dijo Booth entrando al apartamento

-adelante, iré a bañar a Andy ¿Caroline habló contigo?-

-no, a mí no me ha dicho nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Booth

-Eh, bueno dijo Brennan titubeando

Andy lleva tu apellido, porque significa que eres su padre ¿lo sabes no?-dijo Brennan

-Andy Booth suena bien, es un gran nombre para un hombre-dijo Booth

-¿dónde está mi ropa?-preguntó Booth

-en mi cuarto-dijo Brennan

-bueno huesos me voy, suerte con Andy-dijo Booth

-ok,¿ aún tienes tu casa?-preguntó Brennan

-no, la vendí, como pensábamos comprar una casa vendí mi apartamento, me iré a un hotel hoy-dijo Booth

-No Booth, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados-dijo Brennan

-esa es la de Andy, no le quiero quitar su cuarto y no quiero molestarte-dijo Booth

-No Booth, no me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento, quédate allí, igual iba a comprar una casa más grande para todos- dijo Brennan triste

-no, mejor me voy y no es tu culpa huesos-dijo Booth

-Es de noche, quédate, sí es mi culpa, a veces suelo ser torpe con las demás personas-dijo Brennan

-no es tu culpa, es mía, ayer me comporté como un idiota-dijo Booth

Andy comenzó a llorar.

-¿quién va?- preguntó Booth

Booth agarró a Andy, lo calmó -huesos siento como me comporté ayer-dijo Booth meciendo a Andy

-bueno, creo que mañana buscaré otro apartamento, no quiero molestarte más me iré esta noche a un hotel-dijo Booth

-Booth no, no tienes que irte, mira que está muy de noche, pásame a Andy, se quedó dormido, lo voy a acostar-dijo Brennan

-no me va a pasar nada, soy un agente del FBI y tengo mi arma ¿le has dado el biberón, le has cambiado el pañal?-dijo Booth

-no, me lo acaban de traer ¿no quieres estar con él un rato mientras voy a prepararle su biberón?

-sí, me quedaré un rato, cógelo mientras me quito la chaqueta y la corbata-dijo Booth

Brennan tomó a Andy

Booth se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y dejó la pistola en una estantería -bueno huesos ya le puedes dar el bebé a su papá-dijo Booth en tono infantil

-huesos, dáme ya a Andy-insistió Booth

-tómalo, ahora traigo su comida-dijo Brennan

-sí, no tardes que está dormidito-dijo Booth

Brennan fue hacia la cocina y le preparó la comida, ya está lista, quieres dárselo?

-como tú quieras-dijo Booth

-¿me puedes enseñar cómo darle el biberón?-preguntó Brennan

-claro, ¿no te acuerdas huesos?-preguntó Booth

-No, como pasé tanto tiempo sin él lo olvidé, dijo Brennan intentado seducir a Booth

-bueno ¿recuerdas como debías sentarte?-preguntó Booth

-si, pero dame primero a Andy-dijo Brennan

-si toma cógelo y siéntate y apóyate en mi pecho-dijo Booth

Brennan se sentó y le dio el biberón a Andy como la primera noche que le ayudó Booth

-gracias Booth-dijo Brennan

-de nada huesos, pero debes aprender tú sola-dijo Booth

-si no aprendo, para eso tiene a su papá ¿no?-preguntó Brennan

-sí, pero tú seguramente buscarás a otro hombre y me pasará igual que con Parker y solo veré a Andy los fines de semana-dijo Booth

-eso no pasará si tú no quieres.-dijo Brennan

-no te entiendo huesos-dijo Booth

Andy eructó y se vomitó sobre ellos

-huesos dame a Andy y cámbiate -dijo Booth

-tú también debes cambiarte Booth-dijo Brennan

-y tú también, cámbiate mientras yo lo llevo a la cuna-dijo Booth

-me voy a bañar, ¿me quieres acompañar?-preguntó Brennan con un tono pícaro

-no, ¿cómo puedes decir eso teniendo a Andy en casa?, puede pasarle algo -dijo Booth

-está dormido Booth- está bien- se fue a bañar

Booth dejó a Andy en su cuna y se quitó la camisa para cambiársela, pero entonces le llamó Brennan

-Booth tráeme una toalla-dijo Brennan

-ya voy, ¿dónde están? -preguntó Booth mirando en el armario del baño

-está en el armario-gritó Brennan-bueno, ya las encontré -dijo Booth entrando con una toalla

-gracias-dijo Brennan

-de nada -dijo Booth rojo y mirando a Brennan

-¿y tu camisa?- dijo Brennan- tienes una buena masa muscular Booth

-en tu lavadora era mi última camisa limpia, gracias, tú tampoco estás mal-dijo Booth

-gracias Booth-dijo Brennan nerviosa ¿quieres darme la toalla?

-eh sí, toma, tienes frío, estás temblando -dijo Booth

-sí, bueno, un poco-dijo Brennan

-pues ven - dijo Booth abrazándola con la toalla

-huesos ¿ya no tienes frío? me estás empapando con tu pelo-dijo Booth

-igual tienes que bañarte ¿no? dijo Brennan empujándolo a la bañera

-huesos, me vas a tirar- dijo Booth llevándose a Brennan con él hacia adentro

-hueles a vómito de bebé-dijo Brennan

-lo siento, pero yo no huelo a rosas como tú -dijo Booth

Puedes usar mi champú-dijo Brennan

¿Dónde está tu champú?-preguntó Booth –mierda, los pantalones huesos, podrías haberme avisado ¿no? -dijo Booth

-acá arriba-dijo Brennan

Brennan acaricia el pecho de Booth ¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí Booth?

-bueno, dentro del agua como que no y no tengo ropa limpia así que me quedare aquí-dijo Booth

-en mi cama, digo-dijo Brennan

-sí, claro huesos, lo que tú quieras, cómo pesan los pantalones mojados-dijo Booth

-¿quieres que te los quite?-preguntó Brennan

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Booth

Brennan le quitó los pantalones poco a poco

-huesos abre el grifo, hace frío y estoy cómodo-dijo Booth

-no puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez-dijo Brennan

-pues, acaba ya con los pantalones -dijo Booth

-ok - Brennan abrió el grifo, te espero afuera Booth-dijo Brennan

-no tengas prisa-dijo Booth

Booth salio del baño 15 minutos después de Brennan

-tardaste mucho-dijo Brennan

-te dije que lo haría-dijo Booth

-hasta mañana Booth-dijo Brennan

-¿dónde duermo?-preguntó Booth

-aquí conmigo, o quieres dormir en la bañera-dijo Brennan

-¿tengo alguna muda limpia? -preguntó Booth

-te lo ibas a llevar, creo que lo dejaste afuera-dijo Brennan

-¿en el salón?-preguntó Booth

-Si Booth-dijo Brennan

-¿vas tú a por la ropa?-preguntó Booth

-ya estoy acostaba, ve tú-dijo Brennan

Booth volvió en boxers y con una bata roja

-¿esta noche quién se ocupa del bebé?-preguntó Booth

-está dormido, no creo que se despierte, dijo Brennan un poco incomoda

-le toca un biberón en 2 horas huesos ¿estás incómoda?-preguntó Booth

-no, acaba de comer, ya no come tanto Booth-dijo Brennan

-y el pañal, si estás incómoda me voy al sofá-dijo Booth

-ya Booth, estará bien, y claro que no estoy incómoda ¿por qué crees que me haces sentir así tú? por favor-dijo Brennan

-¿estás segura?-dijo Booth tumbándose y rodeándola con su brazo

-Booth, hace un momento querías irte, no me querías ver, ¿y ahora quieres tener sexo conmigo?-preguntó Brennan

-pero si no he dicho y no he hecho nada-dijo Booth

-nada, ven, ven vamos a dormir-dijo Brennan

-perdón, es la costumbre- dijo Booth excusándose

-no te preocupes, igual ya me conoces-dijo Brennan

Booth, Brennan y Andy tuvieron un plácido sueño, a la mañana siguiente Booth le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Brennan

-huesos despierta, te traigo el desayuno -dijo Booth

-huesos, hoy me iré a un hotel-dijo Booth

-No Booth, puedes quedarte-dijo Brennan

-no huesos, no pienso seguir así, ya lo he decidido y meditado, me iré hoy-dijo Booth

-pero Booth, no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo allí ¿ya no me ayudarás con Andy?-dijo Brennan

- me compraré un piso cuando pueda e iré a ver a Andy cada día -dijo Booth

-ok, pero que conste que tú lo decides así. Que te vaya bien Booth, dijo Brennan levantándose y se dirigió al baño

Booth recogió sus cosas y se fue de casa de Brennan a un hotel

Cuando ya tuvo la habitación llamó a Brennan para decirle que sí quería llevar a Andy y dar un paseo por el parque.

-no Booth, tengo que trabajar, y Andy está en la guardería-dijo Brennan

- me refiero a la hora del almuerzo y además me puedo quedar yo con Andy, Cullen me dio el día libre-dijo Booth

-Booth hoy no va a poder ser, Ángela le quiere hacer fotos a Andy, si quieres te ayudo a colocar las cosas-dijo Brennan

-huesos ¿a qué hora te pasarás más o menos? –preguntó Booth

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila, Brennan estuvo en el limbo

-hola, qué bien te ves-dijo Booth al verla

-Ohh gracias Booth, tú te ves igual que esta mañana-dijo Brennan

-Umm gracias, ¿quieres entrar? -dijo Booth

-si claro ¿estás solo?-preguntó Brennan

-no, estoy con cinco amantes, claro que estoy solo huesos-dijo Booth

-Ohh no serían amantes, porque tú no tienes esposa-dijo Brennan

-da igual, estoy solo -dijo Booth

-mira traje la comida, ¿quieres?-preguntó Brennan

-claro huesos, ¿qué has traído?-preguntó Booth

-Macarrones con queso-dijo Brennan

-sabes que eso me encanta-dijo Booth

-lo sé ¿quieres comer? ¿o hacer otra cosa?, -dijo Brennan acercándose a Booth coquetamente

-huesos, sabes que te quiero a ti-dijo Booth

-y si me quieres tanto ¿por qué me dejas sola? -dijo dándole besos

-no te dejo sola, ahora te tengo conmigo-dijo Booth devolviéndole los besos

-pero cuando me vaya no te irás conmigo-dijo Brennan

-porque tienes que ir a trabajar-dijo Booth

-hablo de vivir juntos, tú estarás aquí y allá-dijo Brennan

-¿por qué no hablamos de eso luego y ahora nos comemos el postre? -dijo Booth

-pero si no traje postre-dijo Brennan confundida

-no me refería a ese postre -dijo Booth tumbándola en la cama

Booth y Brennan estuvieron rompiendo las leyes de la física hasta que Brennan miró el reloj y se tuvo que ir a por Andy.

Brennan llevaba 2 semanas con náuseas matutinas y Andy estaba inquieto desde que no veía a Booth, esa noche Booth se iba a quedar a cenar para ver a Andy

Booth picó al timbre

-huesos, abre, soy yo-dijo Booth

Brennan estaba nerviosa, ya que había pasado días sin ver a Booth, si ya voy, abrió la puerta

Hola Booth, ¿Cómo estás?

-bien ¿y tú?-preguntó Booth

Bien -dijo Brennan nerviosa, adelante, Andy está en la cocina

-huesos, estás pálida-dijo Booth al mirarle a la cara

-no, no lo estoy-dijo Brennan

-si lo estás ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Booth cerrando la puerta

Si Booth. ¿por qué estaría mal? ¿quieres comer algo?

-no sé pero estas distinta, ¿qué te parece si hoy hago yo la cena? -dijo Booth entrando en la cocina

Bien, ¿me esperas un momento?, voy a la habitación

-de cuerdo-dijo Booth

Brennan fue hacia el baño y echó los test de embarazo al la basura y salió,

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Andy riéndose de las payasadas de Booth.

-hey ¿ya has vuelto?-

Si, ¿qué le pasa a Andy?

-nada, se ríe de mis caras, ¿por qué?-

-ahh, Brennan se sentó en silencio

Booth se puso a hacer la cena, huesos estas muy callada hoy, ¿te pasa algo?

-no Booth, estoy bien

Se fue a levantar pero estaba débil, se desmayó, pero Booth la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo y la llevó a la habitación.

Luego fue a por Andy y lo puso en su corral

Booth le pasó un poco de alcohol por la nariz para que reaccionara y poco a poco fue volviendo en sí

-¿qué pasó?- dijo Brennan aún débil

-que te desmayaste y casi te caes, pero te agarré a tiempo.

-¿sigues pensando que estás bien?

-Si Booth, ¿puedes cuidar a Andy?, me voy a acostar un rato

-huesos, ¿ya estás en la cama?, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos al médico

-No Booth, estoy bien , es sólo que..

-¿qué pasa huesos?, dime

-No puedo decirlo

-¿por qué no puedes decirlo huesos? tú sabes que a mí me puedes contar todo- dijo Booth sentándose en la cama

-Booth ¿tú me amas?

-claro que sí huesos ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Dónde dejaste a Andy?

-está en su corral en el salón, con sus juguetes

-Booth, ¿te acuerdas lo que pasó aquél día en el hotel hace dos semanas?

-claro huesos, cómo no recordarlo-dijo Booth alegre

-pues tengo que decirte algo, vas a ser padre otra vez

¿Qué?, huesos, eso es lo más hermoso que me puede pasar ¿papá? ¿yo? ¿otra vez? ¿contigo?

-sí Booth, sí, otra vez serás padre y conmigo

-Gracias huesos, gracias por darme ese maravilloso regalo

-Booth, aún no he decidido qué hacer

-¿Qué? Huesos, ¿qué estás pensando hacer?

-no sé Booth, aún no he decidido nada

-Huesos, por favor -dijo Booth llorando

-por favor Booth, no llores

-Huesos, no me puedes hacer eso, yo quiero compartir esto contigo. Quiero ser padre.

-Booth, por si se te olvida, ya eres padre de Parker y de Andy

-Sí huesos, pero es diferente. Es un nuevo bebé. Y yo te amo y te juro que también lo amaré

-¿cómo que es diferente? ¿cómo puede ser diferente un hijo de los otros?, Booth, ¿no les deberías querer por igual?

-Huesos, no hablo de eso, claro que los querré por igual. Solo te pido que no le niegues la vida a otro de mis hijos

-Booth, voy a tener al bebé, sólo quiero que no se lo cuentes a nadie por el momento

-huesos, ¿por qué no quieres que le diga a nadie lo del bebé?

-porque aún no es seguro que nazca bien, los primeros meses son peligrosos

-pero huesos, si tú sabes que todo saldrá bien, dijo Booth tocando el vientre de Brennan

-eso no lo podemos asegurar, además, ¿no quieres que tengamos un pequeño secreto?

-bueno, esto no es pequeño y no lo podremos ocultar eternamente

-pero al menos hasta que sea evidente, por favor Booth

-¿qué quieres que sea, niño o niña? ,la cena, que se me quema, que no apagué el fuego

-lo que sea, aunque ya tenemos un bebé

Booth se fue a la cocina y dejó a Brennan a solas, apagó el fuego y en una bandeja puso la cena y la agarró en una mano y en la otra cogía a Andy y llevó ambas cosas a la habitación.

-huesos, ¿comerás en la cama o en el salón ?

-aquí está bien

-ten, toma - Booth le dio la bandeja - sopla que quema

-gracias Booth, por la cena esta noche, ¿te quedaras aquí?

-si tú quieres, pero tenemos que hablar seriamente Brennan

-lo sé, dime de lo que quieres hablar

-de nuestra relación ,¿qué quieres saber o preguntar?

-quiero saber si, ¿estás dispuesta a intentar mantener una relación seria conmigo?

-¿quieres que lo intentemos?, la primera vez no funcionó ¿por qué crees que esta vez funcionará?

-no es que no haya funcionado, es que estábamos bajo mucha presión, pero esta vez no será así

-pero ahora tenemos más presión que antes, el juicio de mi padre, un nuevo bebé y Andy

-no huesos, el juicio de tu padre ya pasará, ¿entonces no quieres tener nada conmigo?

-no Booth, no he dicho eso, claro que deberíamos intentarlo, pero hay que evaluar los pros y los contras de nuestra relación y de tener otro bebé

-ok huesos lo que quieras, no te exigiré más

-lo vamos a intentar, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir o no?

-no creo que sea conveniente, mejor te dejo pensar

-como tú quieras Booth, cuando quieras te podrás quedar, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a levantar para hacerle un biberón

-buenas noches huesos, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme y ya su biberón está listo

-gracias Booth y si te llamara tardarías mucho, estás como a una hora sin trafico hasta mi apartamento

-¿y qué te puede pasar?, ya dijiste que no me necesitas ¿no?, hasta mañana huesos

-¿cuándo dije yo que no te necesitaba?

-hace un rato, ¿o sí me necesitas?

-sí Booth, por las mañanas es muy difícil, entre le biberón de Andy y las náuseas es difícil, pero si no estás me las apañaré sola

-está bien huesos, me quedaré, ¿algo más mi amor?

-¿no decías que nos lo íbamos a tomar con calma? debes cenar tu también

-claro, ¿ahora qué hice?

Cuando Andy se acabó su biberón, Brennan lo llevo a su cuna, después regresó a su habitación y se tumbó al lado de Booth; Brennan se durmió y Booth fregó los platos y se fue a la cama.

Brennan, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó y fue directo al baño, a Booth le despertó el ruido de la cadena, fue hacia la puerta del baño y picó

-¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo son las náuseas

-¿entro?

-sí claro

Booth entró y se fue junto a Brennan a sujetarle el pelo

-¿estás mejor?

-Gracias Booth, sí, un poco-dijo Brennan, pero otra vez vomitó

-Booth sólo frotaba círculos en la espalda de Brennan

-el teléfono sonó y Booth fue a contestar

-después de unos minutos volvió

-huesos, era Caroline, hoy se acaba el receso del juicio de tu papá, hay que estar en el juzgado ¿en 2 horas crees que podrás ir?

-Sí, claro Booth, estoy bien

-¿segura? ¿ya no tienes náuseas?

-Sí segura, ya Booth, no me trates como si estuviera enferma

-ay pequeño, no está bien que no dejes salir a mamá del baño por las mañanas -dijo Booth apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de Brennan

-Booth, no te escucha, si ni siquiera es un feto.

-lo sé huesos, ¿pero por qué rompes el bonito momento? ¿no lo podrías haber dejado pasar?

-¿Por qué mejor no salimos de aquí?, éste no es un lindo lugar para tener citas-dijo Brennan graciosa

-sí, mejor espera que te ayude

-Booth, sólo estoy embarazada, no enferma

-vale huesos, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A prepararnos para el juicio

-¿qué te vas a poner?

-Ropa, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-eso lo sabía, me refería a vestido, falda y blusa, pantalones y blusa…

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-por si no estas cómoda, recuerda que no puedes tomar café

-Está bien Booth, estás demasiado sobre protector, ¿estamos ahora juntos como pareja?

-sólo me preocupo por vosotros

-Eso aún no lo decidimos

-huesos, sabes que te amo y pase lo que pase no dejaría que os pasara nada malo

-Pero Booth, no me pasará nada, estoy bien

-sé que estás bien, me refería al juicio de tu padre

-Eso no lo puedes decidir tú

-todo estará bien y después de eso Booth besó a Brennan

-Sí, mejor ya vámonos

-¿y Andy? ¿con quién lo dejamos? ¿o nos lo llevamos para que vea a su abuelo?

- Llevémoslo con nosotros - dijo Brennan

-sí, ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde

Booth condujo hasta los juzgados, Brennan y Andy iban con él, al llegar se encontraron en el pasillo a Caroline y a Max

-Hola Max - dijo Booth nervioso

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo están?

-Bien

-hijo, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Booth hijo papá?

-Tú sabes nenita

-papá, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿verdad Caroline?

-¿desde cuándo habláis vosotros dos? - preguntó Booth

-bueno ¿no le vas a enseñar su nieto a Max tigre? - preguntó Caroline

-sí, claro que sí -dijo Booth levantando a Andy

-¿y pensáis tener más hijos?-preguntó Max

-¿quién ha dicho eso papá?-dijo Brennan

-nadie, yo sólo pregunto -dijo Max

-eso huesos, ¿tendremos más hijos? -preguntó Booth

-ya hemos hablado de eso Booth-dijo Brennan

Booth y Brennan se pasaron todo el día en el juzgado, la sentencia de Max fue un tiempo en prisión y se fueron a casa después de despedirse de Max y de Caroline

-huesos, ¿esta noche me quedo con vosotros o me voy al hotel?

-Lo que tú quieras

-pues voy hacer la cena ¿quieres vino?

-Sí, por favor

-pero, ¿no estás embarazada? ¿no dicen que las embarazadas no deben tomar alcohol?

-Booth, ¿crees que papá esté bien?

-sí, tu padre es fuerte, sabe defenderse, estará bien

-Lo había olvidado!, Mejor tomemos agua

-¿qué quieres cenar?

-Macarrones con queso.

-Pues ahora los hago, ve a jugar con Andy o algo

-Es un bebé Booth, no va a entenderme

-¿y qué tiene que ver que no te entienda?, puedes agitar un sonajero o algo

-¿Crees que es tonto?

-no ¿por qué dices eso?

-¿Sonar un sonajero?

-sí, eso les suele hacer gracia

-¿Dices que Andy es tonto?

-no huesos, no digo eso, sólo digo que sonar un sonajero les estimula visual y auditivamente

-Estás mintiendo Booth, es sólo un ruido

-¿pero les hace gracia no?

-No lo sé, ahora sí creo que es tonto, deberíamos llevarlo con Sweets

-¿por qué dices que nuestro pequeño es tonto?

-No lo sé, voy a investigar

-Andy no es un experimento científico de donde puedas sacar resultados ni analizarlo antropológicamente

-Está bien Booth, pero hablaba del sonajero

Después de un buen rato, Booth fue a por Andy y llamó a Brennan para que fuera a cenar

-¿qué planes hay para mañana?

-¿No tengo y tú?

-tampoco, debemos empezar a buscar casa ¿no crees?

-¿No que ya tenías una?

-no, sigo en el hotel

-Pero habías conseguido una para los dos

-sí, pero era una sorpresa y la he de arreglar, está algo deteriorada y no te conviene estar en ese sitio en tu estado

-no exageres que no le pasará nada

-cuando esté lista ya irás, ahora hay polvo y ventanas en mal estado y además hay que arreglar los techos y muchas más cosas

-no importa , yo podría ayudar

-no huesos, no hace falta, ya le pediré ayuda a Wendell

-¿cuándo les diremos a todos lo del bebé?

-cuando quieras, por mí no hay problema

-a mí me da igual, nos esperamos un tiempo

-Debes dejar de hacer trabajo de campo

-sabes que eso no va a pasar - dijo Brennan riéndose

-huesos, sabes que cuando sales fuera del laboratorio en horas laborales estás bajo mi responsabilidad y si os pasara algo no me lo podría perdonar jamás

-olvídalo Booth , eso no pasará, ya lo dije

-vale, pero ve con mucho cuidado y si te digo que te quedes en un sitio, lo haces y si digo que vayas detrás de mí irás detrás de mí, de acuerdo?

-Eso es absurdo, no voy a hacer lo que me digas

-sólo quiero que estéis a salvo

-Estás loco

-voy a fregar los platos, si quieres que me vaya cuando acabe, me marcharé, tú decides

-Otra vez con lo mismo! Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, no voy a detenerte

-pues me voy a por una muda de ropa y vuelvo ¿de acuerdo? ¿quieres que compre algo de camino?

-No, no quiero. Tengo sueño, mejor ve. Rápido

-¿y qué tiene que ver con que yo tarde y que tú tengas sueño?, tú te puedes ir a dormir

-No quiero dormir sola. Ya deja de preguntar tanto.

-¿por qué?

-No sé, sólo no quiero hacerlo

-bueno, vuelvo en 30 minutos

-Espera, ¿me traes fresas con crema?

-Umm ¿no decías que no querías nada?, bueno, iré a por ellas

-O mejor con chocolate

-¿te aclaras de con qué quieres las fresas? ¿crema o chocolate?

-Con los dos, sí, ve rápido ¿te fuiste?

-no, aún no me he ido, me estoy poniendo la chaqueta, ya me voy

Booth volvió pasados 45 minutos con lo que había pedido Brennan

-Toma las fresas, espero que cada noche no tenga que ir a por algo, no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar una tienda abierta

-Ya no las quiero, Ahh claro, ¿para ti es sencillo esto verdad?

-¿cómo que ahora no las quieres? ¿qué ha pasado para que hayas cambiado de opinión?

-No quiero, tardaste mucho. Me voy a dormir. Ya veo que no entiendes

-te las dejo en la nevera, espera que yo también voy a dormir

-¿cómo dices que no te comprendo?

-No, no lo haces

-¿cómo quieres que te comprenda si no me explicas lo que te pasa?

-Ya, olvídalo. No me pasa nada

-huesos, me vas a matar con tus cambios de humor repentinos, ¿te traigo las fresas?

-No sé de qué hablas

-¿quieres las fresas o apago la luz y nos dormimos?

-Vamos a dormir

Pasada la media noche Brennan despierta desesperada,

-Booth despierta, despierta Booth!

-¿qué te pasa huesos? - preguntó Booth, que despertó de golpe por la voz de la antropóloga

-¿Me puedes traer algo de comer? pueden ser la fresas con chocolate

-uff, qué susto me has dado, ¿quieres que me dé un infarto? están en la nevera

-No, ¿cómo crees que quiero eso? búscamela por favor

-ya voy y no manches las sábanas

-No Booth, además son mías

-da igual, ¿ mañana vendrás a misa huesos? -dijo mientras le daba las fresas

-Sabes que eso no es lo mio, Gracias, le dijo mientras le daba un beso

-huesos me has manchado -dijo mientras se reía

-No exageres, es sólo chocolate

Booth le quitó a Brennan una fresa y se la comió

-¿Quieres acompañarme al museo de niños?, quiero llevar a Andy

-así que quieres convertir a mi campeón en un cerebrito

-Booth, quiero decirte algo. No me interrumpas. Bueno, quiero que te quedes aquí, no quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti. Estoy dispuesta a que nos mudemos juntos y formemos una familia como tú has querido. Sí, sé que a veces te sientes confundido por mi comportamiento, pero es temporal, quizá sea por el embarazo, ya se me pasará. sólo quiero que me aceptes como soy, así no podré defraudarte. ¿Me aceptas así como soy?

-guao huesos, si llego a saber que me dirías eso por unas fresas te las hubiera traído mucho antes, ¿estás segura de esto o es por las hormonas?, espero que así sea, para estar orgulloso de él

-No seas tonto Booth- dijo Brennan riendo -. Sí, estoy segura, también pueden ser las hormonas, pero no importa, igual me siento feliz contigo

-¿Tú se lo dirás a tu padre no? - Brennan no responde

-¿tú qué crees?

-¿Qué cosa le diré?

-No lo sé, es tu respuesta no la mía

-¿tú le dirás a tu padre que vamos a tener un bebé y que estamos juntos?

-No le tengo que pedir permiso, ya no soy una niña Booth, ¿le tienes miedo a mi papá?

-no, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? sólo es que tu padre me impone respeto

-¿y qué quieres que sea, niño o niña? ¿qué prefieres ?

-le tienes miedo - dijo Brennan riendo, y no cambies de tema

-¿cómo puedes decir que tengo miedo de tu padre huesos? Bueno, ¿qué quieres que sea, niño o niña?

-Sí lo haces, no quieres decirle lo nuestro

-pero si tú dices que eres mayorcita, que no te tiene que dar permiso, no hace falta que se lo diga, ¿o quieres que se lo cuente?

-Lo que sea, igual lo querré

-Bueno huesos, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde

Sin más dilación, nuestra querida pareja se fue a dormir, ninguno sabía que mañana pasaría algo que les haría dar un cambio en sus vidas.

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, bueno voy algo mal de tiempo así que muchas gracias por los comentarios. **


End file.
